I'm With You
by XdearestX
Summary: ~*Chapter 14 wohoo!*~Van has grown restless with the boring work in the Guardian Force, so he leaves to explore an old ruin by himself. He tells no one. When he returns, he finds a friend in the most unexpected place. Romance: V/F. R & R
1. Times like These

Van Flyheight, a tall eighteen year old boy with midnight black hair and gray eyes, walked lazily along a little dirt path leading to the safe house he was currently staying at with Zeke and Fiona. He was in no hurry. He sighed, knowing that Zeke and Fiona would be yelling at him for his disappearance the other night, but he needed space. Some time to himself. Not get him wrong or anything, he enjoyed every moment with his two best friends there was some times he really wanted to be left alone, this was one of them. He was confused; these different emotions he had never felt before had began attacking him a couple weeks ago, and ever since then he knew his behavior was antisocial.  
  
Being in the Guardian Force was everything he thought it would be, he loved the feel of adrenaline pumping through his veins, he lived to keep the peace. But the down side to being a Guardian was the missions were slow and boring, and his already low patience had grown increasingly thin. Adventure kept seductively whispering his name, and Van resisted it up until two days ago. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to do something exciting, to feel the adrenaline in his veins again. So he followed the wind to some ruins a couple miles away, nothing really exciting since he couldn't really read Ancient Zoidian. But a wild boar did chase him, other than that he spent most of the time thinking. Thinking about several things; the Guardian Force, where his life was going and mostly Fiona.  
  
Ten minutes the small cabin came into view, the Blade Liger was still right where he left it actually it looked bored. Van was beginning to regret leaving, but it was too late he knew he would have to come back someday. Why was he suddenly so scared to see his friends?  
  
"Here goes nothing," he took in a deep breath and mustered all of his courage and pushed the door open. Something vaguely struck him as odd, but he shook it off.  
  
"Hello? Zeke! Fiona? I'm back!!"  
  
Everything appeared just the way he left it, except for the fact his organiod, Zeke, and the beautiful angelic Fiona was no where to be seen. Sighing, Van looked all around the cabin for them, coming up empty handed. For some reason he wasn't that surprised, he knew they would be looking for him.  
  
"HELLO!!! YOU GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!! C'MON!!!!"  
  
There was a note laying delicately on the small wooden table, Van eagerly picked it up and read it.  
  
Van read it out loud, his voice blending into Fiona's soft voice. "Dear Van,  
  
if you are reading this note Zeke and I have gone into town for supplies. Thomas was kind enough to help us look for you, in fact he is the one taking us into town. What happened Van? If you wanted to go somewhere you should have said something, Zeke and me would let you have time to yourself if that is what you desired. We are worried sick about you, Thomas says we're worrying over nothing but I can't help but wonder why you left. I haven't had a decent night's sleep because of you, Van Flyheight! It's not the same without you. Now stay put until we come back! Don't you go anywhere! Sincerely, Fiona."  
  
Van found himself smiling, that girl could always bring a smile to his face. Don't you worry Fiona; I'm not going anywhere. The nearest town was Nice, (interesting name, eh?) it was over ten miles away. So they would be back any minute now, he could wait. He let out a big yawn, and realized he was dead tired. So he walked into the "bedroom" and saw two beds, one cot and a queen bed. Choices, choices. He fell asleep instantly on the queen bed.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere outside the humble cabin:  
  
A shadowy figure of a woman with a blue metallic lizard by her side, smirked victoriously. She had him right where she wanted him, perfect. She had finally outsmarted her nemesis Van Flyheight, it was about time! But she wasn't the only one celebrating, Van had made numerous enemies and quite a name for himself too, Raven would want to have a go at him. Along with many others.  
  
"Yes, I know. We are very close, patience. He is weak and it won't matter even if he has his friends with him, but they can't protect him from his worst enemy.himself," she stroked the organiod's head, the way one would to a cat.  
  
It meowed understandingly, like a cat. Patience was the key to everything.  
  
"And in his vulnerable state, Van can easily fall prey to us. But I'll save all that good stuff till later, it will be quite enjoyable to watch our enemies destroy each other," Reese chuckled to herself.  
  
Her organiod growled viciously, Reese saw a zoid she instantly recognized as one of Van's friend's zoid; a Dibison. A silver organiod known as Zeke trotted beside the monstrous zoid with grocery bags in its arms, it was obvious to Reese that Zeke missed Van. But why didn't he try to find him? This struck her as strange, usually organiod's are fiercely loyal to their pilot and friends but why didn't he do anything to find Van? He could have easily found him.  
  
Hmm, very strange indeed.  
  
A girl with long blonde hair jumped out of the cockpit with grocery bags piled in her arms, she looked like she was having trouble balancing. Reese grinned, it was going to hilarious to watch her fall.  
  
"Thomas!" she called softly. "Do you think Van is back?"  
  
Thomas peered out of the zoids cockpit sighing, "I guess Miss Fiona, why don't you send Zeke to investigate while we get all the groceries?"  
  
Reese smirked, they were so pathetic it was a little funny. She didn't normally chuckle at something so stupid, but they were desperate it cracked her up. Ah good times. She slunk back into the shadows, her organiod by her side.  
  
***************  
  
Fiona stumbled to reach the front door of the little cabin they had been calling home for the past week, she could hardly see with all the packages stacked high above her head, and Zeke had knocked the poor defenseless door down. Obviously, he was very happy. Maybe Van was back. The thought made Fiona's heart skip a beat; it felt like forever since the last time she laid eyes on him. She wouldn't admit to herself that she missed him and desperately wanted him back. It was ridicules he was her best friend, and she forced herself to admit that they had to stay within that line.  
  
"Zeke! Will you give me a hand? And then I promise we'll look for Van, okay?" she idly walked into the cabin.  
  
Zeke nodded. And almost instantly Fiona's load was much lighter. She carefully placed the groceries on the table, and helped Zeke put his on it as well. The organiod grew restless but patiently waited till she gave the okay, the air smelled so sweet. Like Van, Zeke knew he was here or had been here.  
  
"Huh? The note I left for Van, it's gone," Fiona looked around the makeshift living room for the small piece of paper.  
  
"Miss Fiona what are you talking about?" Thomas questioned, placing the remainder of the groceries on the table.  
  
"The note I left for Van, do you think he found it and decided to look for us?"  
  
"You wrote for him to stay put, right? And Zeke appears to be acting funny. I always knew Flyheight wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed."  
  
Fiona ignored his last comment. "Zeke! But of course, why didn't I think of it sooner? Where's Van? Go find him, Zeke."  
  
Zeke growled in response and place his nose in the air, walking in the places Van had walked only minutes earlier until he went into the bedroom. He squeaked and jumped on the bed, Fiona and Thomas exchanged confused glances then followed him.  
  
Van had the strangest dream; a giant dog attacked him. It pounced on him and started licking him and barking at him all the same time. But this dog was not like any dog he had ever seen, it felt cold and it had no fur. Maybe it was zombie, the undead dog.  
  
"AHH!! EVIL POSSESED DOG!!!!" Van opened one of his gray eyes and realized it wasn't a dream. "OH MY GOD! EVIL!! DOG!!!"  
  
He struggled helplessly to get the beast off of him, but it was just too heavy. The "dog" let out a happy bark, which sounded really familiar to him. He managed to push it's face away from him so he could get some breathing room, but it was no dog. Hell no, that thing was defiantly not a dog it was. Zeke!  
  
"Zeke!!!!" Van hugged the organiod to the best of his ability.  
  
"Van! Your home!" Fiona gasped with delight.  
  
Van laughed happily as Zeke continued to lick his cheek. "Ha, alright Zeke. I missed you too boy. C'mon! Let me go, Zeke!! I have a lot of explaining to do!!"  
  
Zeke made an "uh huh" sound, and leaped off the bed, which unfortunately caused him to accidentally use Van's belly as a launch pad.  
  
"Smooth one, Zeke," he grumbled, rubbing his poor stomach.  
  
"Van Flyheight," Fiona said firmly, placing her hands on her hips. "You have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Van gulped, unsure of what to do next, he knew Fiona would not greet him as friendly as Zeke. But how could he begin to tell her that he was bored and desperately needed to go on an adventure to keep his sanity? She wouldn't believe him for one minute, and for some reason the thought hurt.  
  
"Fiona, Thomas," Van began; groggily sitting up so he could meet their gazes.  
  
Zeke sat protectively by his side, unwilling to let the boy out of his sight ever again. Fiona frowned, how could he be so calm like nothing happened it made her angry that he decided to come and go as he pleased. What in the world had possessed him? She looked in those gray pools, but they were not the same; there was something different about them, she couldn't put her finger on it but something had happened to Van whether he knew it or not.  
  
"Van, what were you thinking? Creeping out of the cabin in the dark of the night? Do you think you can just waltz back here and everything will be forgotten?" Fiona growled quietly, with more force than she had intended.  
  
Van winced at her words, she had never been this angry with him before. Maybe he went too far. "Well, I can explain." he started to say.  
  
"Well you better start explaining, this is no way for a member of the elite Guardian Force to act and you know it. Do you have any idea how much time we sacrificed for our fruitless search for you? If you wanted a break you should have said something, do you know what could have happened to you?" she was near the brink of tears, but her words remained fierce.  
  
Thomas gulped, this was defiantly a new side to the usually calm, quiet Fiona. He was suddenly curious of how Van felt about her, was he also in love with her? Or did he even care? Most importantly why did Thomas care? This was Van's business, but he was very curious. He'd hate to Van right now, but now that he's here he might as well watch the show.  
  
"Did you know the morning after you left, we got a report that Reese and Raven had teamed up and were in the facility?"  
  
"Reese and Raven?!"  
  
"Yes, they've destroying military bases that surround this area. And you know what else? They got quiet when news had spread that you had gone missing."  
  
"No I had no idea, I was kind of out of touch with reality," he blushed, amusing himself by fiddling with his thumbs.  
  
There was something in the news, that scared him, he wasn't afraid of the two he had beat them before and would do it again. But something was nagging at him, the strange thoughts in his head. Thoughts that told him to go. adventure seductively whispering his name. Could it be that Reese had controlled him? No impossible, his mind was too strong she could never break him. Unless she somehow knew how vulnerable he was, and that would explain why they suddenly got quiet.  
  
All these realizations hit him hard, he couldn't listen to Fiona and clear his mind for a comeback and also think back two days ago, his brain was too sore for all that!  
  
Fiona unnaturally glared at him; she could tell he wasn't paying attention. He was off in his own world, thinking about something that did not concern her. The nerve.  
  
"VAN!" it was not Fiona who shouted but Thomas.  
  
Van shook his head as if coming out of a trance. "What?"  
  
The blonde unconsciously clutched her chest; this was too much for her. This boy who sat before her was not the Van she cared for, he was a lost soul. It was in his eyes. She could see and sense his uneasiness. He couldn't be Van, he just couldn't she wouldn't let him. Now she wasn't so sure she wanted him back anymore. Something happened to make Van go out in the wee hours of the night and come back in a daze. The question was, what could it be? And the news about Reese and Raven wasn't the least reassuring; if they had known that Van was acting strangely why didn't they go after him? They both hated him to the most extreme sense of the word, why didn't they kill him when they had the chance? IT wasn't Raven's style to destroy his fiercest of enemies out side of the battlefield, but it was Reese's. It just didn't make sense, but in a way it all seemed to tie in together.  
  
"What has happened to you, Van?" she whispered, a single teardrop gracing her cheek.  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Author's Note. Well what do you guys think? Read and Review y'all. Alright people, I've changed this chapter because I've had like ten people tell me the name of Thomas' zoid I appreciate it and all but its getting annoying! Lol. And also if my spelling is correct? I'm sorry but spelling is not my thing. I'll be working on the next chapter. PEACE OUT*  
  
~*Mi ChElLe*~ 


	2. What's Done is Done

Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What took you so long? I was bored," Raven hissed as Reese walked through the front door of their little cabin they had "borrowed".  
  
"You were bored? Watch out! For you information Raven, I was just making sure everything went smoothly," Reese retorted with a wicked smile.  
  
Raven was sitting on a gray couch; a book sprawled out by his side. He narrowed his eyes; he still couldn't understand why Hiltz made him work with Reese. He folded his arms across his chest, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"And it did, when do I get to fight Van? I hope you know my only source of entertainment is this book."  
  
Reese leaned in front him so she was eyelevel with the hotheaded warrior. "Poor Little Raven was forced to read a bookie-wookie. Poor Poor Raven," she said in baby talk.  
  
She howled with laughter while Raven shot her his most dangerous death glare.  
  
"So what? I am a warrior! Not a reader! When does this pathetic mission get fun?"  
  
Now Reese was in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. She took a small slip, letting the moist liquid grace her dry throat. She thought over Raven's childish question, actually it was a good question. She, herself, didn't know the answer but she was having a good time watching Van and his miserable friends suffer. But Raven did not share her opinion of fun. His definition of fun was blowing up Zoids, bases, basically annihilating everything in sight.  
  
Boys will be boys.  
  
"This 'pathetic' mission will get fun as soon as we have them where we want them. What part of that don't you understand, Raven? Don't you see if you destroy another base you'll get Van's attention? But he's in no condition to fight, then you'll destroy him but you wouldn't have beaten him when he was at his best. I know you, Raven," Reese stated logically.  
  
Raven arched a dark eyebrow. As much as he hated to admit it she had a good point, what fun would it be to defeat Van when he wasn't at the top of his game? "I guess your right, but when do I get involved and don't you dare say 'what's its time'."  
  
She giggled, all this time she had spent with Raven they had learned to put up with one another. They knew each others behavior well enough to at least get along, which was a big improvement considering they'd barely even looked at each when they teamed up. The two had been scheming for some time, er at least Reese was Raven just put in the parts with the destruction.  
  
"Then I won't, we'll start annihilating in a couple days or so."  
  
Just as Raven was say something, Reese appeared right beside him. He scowled, he hated it when she disappeared and reappeared whenever she pleased. His black organiod, Shadow, groggily rose to his side but not before letting out a loud yawn. He had been sleeping while Raven read.  
  
"Grr, must you do that?" he barked.  
  
Reese just laughed at his frustration. "My dear, dear, Raven why don't you try using your mind every once and a while? It's amazing what the human mind can accomplish. Besides," she placed her index finger on his lips. "it'll give you something to do."  
  
Raven swatted her hand away as if it was a fly. "I'll keep that in mind, now if you'd excuse I have some reading to do."  
  
He forcibly grabbed the book and started to read, his lips still in a scowl. He had to admit the book was okay, it was titled 'Unwanted'. The story took place in the time of Prozin's rule over the empire just about the time Raven had joined his elite army to destroy Van. It was about a young zoid warrior who got dragged into the war between the Empire and the Republic; oddly enough the warrior was a girl. Her zoid was a blue Saber- Fang. She had fought a character that reminded Raven of him, the character's name was Crow. Hmm, wonder where the author got the name. And the warrior and Crow fought numerous times, and each time Crow had won. This was as far as Raven had gotten, before he became bored with it.  
  
"Whatca readin' that's so good you can't put it down?" Reese asked in a singsong voice.  
  
Growling, Raven put down the book and turned it so she could read a passage. Shadow poked his face into the book, curious to see what was distracting the boy for so long.  
  
"Not now Shadow!" he pushed the organiods face away from the small paperback.  
  
Reese scanned the two pages exposed to her carefully; it was a detailed zoid battle between Shanna (whom she guessed was the main character) and Crow, who sounded an awful lot like someone she knew. It was beautifully written as if the author had witnessed the battle herself. Did she detect a hint of romance between the two battling zoid warriors? She decided not to say anything about that to Raven, because he'd drop that book faster than a hot potato and she needed him to be occupied so he wouldn't be bugging her.  
  
"Interesting, I suppose I see what's got you hooked," she stated, rising. "Isn't a little funny about this Crow person?"  
  
Raven smiled a little, not much just a bit. "Yeah, I wonder where they got it from."  
  
Just as Reese was about to retreat into the room she claimed as her own, she remembered to tell Raven the day's events. She knew if she didn't he would be bugging her about it sooner or later.  
  
"One more thing, our plan is working perfectly. Fiona is the only one who sees the connection, but that can be easily dealt with."  
  
A wicked grin found it's way on Raven's lips. "Great, so Van is acting like a lost puppy?"  
  
Reese nodded happily. "A lost puppy that will never find its way home."  
  
"How long will it last? I want to have a go at him when he's at the top of his game and I will defeat him, but we can play with him in this state."  
  
"A day more, but the damage is unfixable. Remember it was set two days ago, so you'll have your duel soon enough," she rubbed her hands together, smirking.  
  
"I'll survive until then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please Fiona, may I explain?" Van pleaded for the tenth time.  
  
All eyes were on the Ancient Zoidian, who was getting annoyed with his pleas not to mention on the brink of an major migraine. The thought of Van being manipulated made her heart break; he was so strong how could he fall so easily? Was this the real Van talking to her? Or was it Reese doing the talking for him? Fiona took deep steady breaths to calm herself so she could at least try to listen to whoever it was talking.  
  
"Alright," she sighed wearily.  
  
Thomas watched his secret love with worried eyes, she looked ill. That Van was bad for her health, he thought unhappily.  
  
"Thank you," Van paused as the lecture he had formed in his mind vanished. "Now that I think of it, I don't know what came over me. I needed to go on an adventure, Fiona; I needed to feel adrenaline go through my veins. I guess with all these slow missions I was restless, but I'm better now. It'll never happen again I promise."  
  
Fiona stared at him with bright eyes that promised the water works, she didn't know how to react. His response sounded like something Van would say, but she wasn't sure anymore. She wasn't sure who she was talking with.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything? We could have told headquarters to give us a little break," she chided softly.  
  
Thomas and Zeke turned to Van, bother anxious to see what happened next. It was like watching a train wreck, you don't want to stare but you can't look away.  
  
"I kinda wanted to be left alone."  
  
Zeke blinked in confusion, since when did Van want to be left alone? He knew this was not like Van at all. Fiona held her breath, this wasn't quite the response she had in mind but it was logical. Maybe he had seen the error in his ways and was being very mature about, and Reese wasn't controlling him.  
  
"Oh, you still should have said something. We would have left you alone, wouldn't we, Zeke?" she turned to the silver organiod.  
  
Zeke nodded his head sadly.  
  
"Zeke, I'm sorry. I really am, why don't you believe me?" Van pleaded gently. "Not you too buddy."  
  
But the organiod crossed its short arms on its metallic chest and stuck its nose up in the opposite direction of the boy. Fiona's expression softened, how could she be angry with him when even the loyal Zeke turned his back on him?  
  
She sat on the foot of the bed, smiling gently even though she felt like sobbing. She'd help Van as soon as she could figure out what was wrong with him. It was obvious that what had gotten a hold of him was going away.  
  
"I'm sorry Van, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. You've been through.something. I can't chide you for what happened in the past, what's done is done. I was so worried about you, you gave all of us quite a scare, mind you."  
  
Van looked at her shyly, fully aware of the heat growing in his cheeks. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you guys. The next time adventure calls my name I'll run far, far away! Do you forgive me?"  
  
She caught him completely off guard by hugging him tightly. Zeke carefully looked back at them, unsure of join in on the love fest or not. He pounced on them, purring loudly. They laughed loudly.  
  
"If you guys think I'm going to hug him, you're mistaken," Thomas stated stubbornly.  
  
There was no way in hell; he was going to hug Van Flyheight. Not a chance. If they expected him to join them, like in some corny movie, they had another thing coming. Just because he worked with Van did not mean he liked it, nah uh no way. But then again, Fiona was in on the action he could do it for her stake... He decided to earn some of Fiona's praise by putting away the groceries, she would surely be happy with him and then he could tell her how he felt without Van interfering.  
  
The small bedroom grew suddenly quiet, all the sounds of laughter long since a fading memory of the past. Zeke tilted his head, looked at Van and then at Fiona and repeated the fashion several times. He couldn't get why they kept staring at each other. When he tried to communicate to Van, he ignored him what's up with that? Is it a crime, he didn't have a clue what was going on? Some people.  
  
"Fiona, I.."  
  
Van gently caressed her cheek, her skin was so soft and he, himself, didn't understand why he was doing it. There was something about her that made him feel at ease. Fiona smiled that angelic smile of hers, in the back of her mind she hoped it wasn't Reese making him do it. If it wasn't praise the gods of Zi. If it was, well then Fiona would give Reese a piece of her mind to put it kindly.  
  
Zeke stared wide-eyed at the two as they slowly began to get closer and closer.  
  
"Fiona." Van muttered.  
  
"Yes Van?"  
  
"I."  
  
"Van, shut up."  
  
Van blinked in pure confusion. With that said Fiona caught him off and kissed him; he barely managed to kiss back, he was so surprised. But he quickly overcame the surprise, he leaned closer to her and the kiss deepened. Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck while Zeke's jaw fell straight to the fall.  
  
"Oh My dear Miss Fiona! Look what I've got to show you!"  
  
Thomas walked into the room with a small rose bud in hand. He looked at Zeke, who was in total shock, and wondered what could be so shocking. Then he laid eyes on the bed, the rose fell onto the floor as he promptly fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: hehehe what do you guys think? I'm finally done Fred!! The next couple chapters will get more into what Reese's and Raven's plan is, and then it'll go back to Van and Fiona where he meets someone who has a big impact on him. Well I hope you guys liked it! Now review people! Lol.  
  
Peace Out  
  
~*Mi ChElLe*~ 


	3. The Mysterious Key

Author Note: I'm so so SORRY that it took so long to get the next chapter up!! This chapter is for all you Raven fans!!!! Although I have to admit I luv Raven too, but here is a whole chapter decided to Raven. Now I'll stop wasting your time, I know you guys are going crazy the moment you read the name 'Raven'! Knock yourselves out. ~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is with you, Shadow?!" a certain raven haired man with hard, cold purple eyes.  
  
His dark organiod ignored his masters angry shouts, you get used to it after a while and being with Raven for as long as he could remember he got used to it. Shadows was leading Raven through a seemingly endless maze of dark alpine trees, he had interrupted the warriors reading time to investigate something. He knew that if he had left without saying a thing Raven would have his head.  
  
"Damnit, Shadow! I'm not going any further you dumb dinosaur," Raven announced stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Shadow stopped dead in his tracks; no, Raven was not doing this to him! The moment they had come close Mr. 'I-think-I'm-all-that' decides to put the plug on the whole thing, Shadow couldn't believe that Raven was being so difficult! He was acting like the organiod had just interrupted something important, what is it with that boy? Shadow growled.  
  
Raven just arched a dark eyebrow. "What's with me? I think the question is what's with you, dummy. Why are you taking me on a wild goose chase?"  
  
He growled and turned to face Raven then pointed ahead of him, narrowing his dark eyes menacingly, which of course didn't scare him one bit.  
  
"Over there?"  
  
Shadow nodded and grabbed his pant leg, started to pulling him.  
  
"Are you THAT desperate?"  
  
Shadow grunted a reply and forcibly dropped Raven's leg causing him to stumble. Growling slightly, Raven saved himself from an embarrassing fall; he had a feeling that he should be extra careful. Something wasn't quite right, besides the fact that Shadow was acting retarded; the way the wind brushed against the bushes was quite suspicious.  
  
"Shadow, how much longer is this going to take?" Raven asked in total annoyance.  
  
As if an answer to his question, Shadow picked up the pace and jumped through a patch of leaves. In the center of this dark forest was a patch of lush green grass where the light of the two moons shone so brightly it was almost as light as a cloudy day. Raven shot Shadow an inquisitive look.  
  
"Is this what you wanted to show me? A." he started to get angry but stopped in mid-sentence as Shadow roared and a little patch of darkness in the shape of a girl appeared.  
  
".a girl?"  
  
The black organiod ran swiftly to the girl's side, thoroughly confusing the warrior. What the hell? How in the name of everything holy did that dumb piece of crap find her? Shadow growled for Raven to come.  
  
"Dummy! How in the world did you find her?" Raven asked in a high whisper as if he didn't want to wake her.  
  
Raven gave Shadow a dirty look and then becoming increasingly curious looked at the girl; she had long, silvery hair, her skin was the color of pale porcelain. She looked about seventeen years old, her body was perfect in everyway except for the scars and her arms were finely toned, the muscles framed just right. She was dressed in loose black pants, a tight silver tank top, and black boots. One thing that struck Raven as odd was the black barb wire tattoo that graced her right forearm, it looked oddly familiar to him although he was positive he hadn't see anything like it before. Her face looked pained, as if coming into this state was very painful. Now that he thought of it, Raven then noticed scratches and cuts appearing on her skin, and her clothes tore as if she had been in a fierce battle of some kind and was not the victor.  
  
"I could have sworn that her clothes were perfect." Raven mumbled, then a smirk formed on his pale lips. "This is getting interesting."  
  
Shadow hissed at Raven and made a motion for him to get her. Little did they know of a pair of dark hazel eyes watched their every move, daring them to take her.  
  
"Fine, fine el stupido. I'll get her if I feel she's in danger, hn. Maybe that annoying Reese will have more use for her than I will."  
  
A metal tail whipped the warrior's leg sending him hopping around on one foot. Shadow quickly put his hand on his mouth, snickering.  
  
"SHADOW!!!! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO KILL YOU!!!!!" Raven demanded angrily.  
  
Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but noticed the girls body shake. He whirled around to face her, and just the second Raven put his foot back down... WHAM!! Shadows tail had a head on collision his leg, on accident. He didn't even realize what had happened until he looked for Raven and saw him hopping muttering all sorts of curses in almost every language imaginable; Shadow sweat-dropped.  
  
"Do I LOOK like I'm okay?" Raven hissed through clenched teeth, still hopping around.  
  
His shin felt like a beating heart, he was going to get Shadow for this. How dare the stupid piece of tin treat him that way! The nerve.  
  
He vaguely heard the leaves rustle from behind, and braced himself for an attack. They were not alone. But he was not worried. If he and Shadow were to leave quietly he would have to quickly and silently dispose of the intruder who made the wrong decisions to go on a mid-night stroll. If that was the case, which Raven strongly doubted. He smirked; he'd let the intruder think he didn't know he wasn't there, there's nothing wrong with playing with ones prey, and then strike when the enemy least expects it WHAMO! Knock him out cold and maybe if Raven was feeling generous spare his life.nah, scratch that.  
  
Shadow let out a small hiss. And Raven nodded. "I know, what do you think?" he indicated to the body.  
  
Shadow growled in reply, he nodded again.  
  
"Bring her, a little birdy told me that she's just want Hiltz wanted," a female voice said inside of Raven's head.  
  
God how he hated it whenever Reese read his mind! Why couldn't she just amuse herself by reading Van Flyheight's mind or maybe even the Ancient Zodian, Fiona? She could be SO annoying at times.  
  
He let out an aggravated sigh. "Alright then Reese what else did that little birdy say? Anything about tomorrow? Presumably something about Van, like when am I finally going to be able to destroy him!!!!"  
  
Reese giggled. "The little birdie tells me that only tomorrow will tell, hurry up bring the girl and make my life a lot easier, Raven." She replied telepathically.  
  
Raven scowled, one of these days when he was through with Van he'd destroy Reese too. "Grr, shut the hell up already, I'll bring when I bring her!!"  
  
The figure and his tan organiod creeped soundlessly through the bush, he wondered how he was supposed to surprise someone like Raven who was almost impossible to surprise. Key word being 'ALMOST'.  
  
"Good plan, Tiamat, the moment he turns to leave with Xena in hand that's when we'll strike," the dark shadowy figure said in a tone barely audible.  
  
Shadow's cerulean eyes locked with the tan Tiamat's forest green ones; it was an old fashioned stare-down. The tension between those two or ganoids was so thick it was tangible; the figure beside Tiamat could have cut it with his katana, which remained hidden along with the figure... He continued his wait, until it was time to strike..  
  
Raven eyed the unconscious girls form with mild curiosity, it was going to amusing when his stalker finally decided to come out of the shadows and face him. He made a motion with a tilt of his head for Shadow to come, the organiod made no effort to heed his master's wishes.  
  
"Shadow, either you come with me or I disown you on the spot. It's your call."  
  
Sighing, Shadow did as he was told but this wasn't over between him and Tiamat; oh hell no. He looked up at Raven, who had his hand on his hip, and wondered if he knew they were being silently threatened.  
  
"Yes Shadow, I'm well aware of what can happen if it gets out of hand but I'm prepared not to let that happen. Dawn is approaching; as soon as the sun gets into the central position then we have our fun," Raven replied with a smirk.  
  
Off in the distance gunshots were fired several times, a dead give-away of the Imperial Army that was probably looking for him and Reese. The Fools. Raven could just hear that blue-haired freak praising him for a job well done, and then scolding him for taking his sweet time. Women, he'll never understand them. Speaking of the devil..  
  
"Don't do it, Raven," a deep, husky male voice commanded.  
  
Raven had been knelling over to pick up the body, when he heard the sound of the bushes being stepped on and then the voice. Hn, its about time that guy decided to reveal himself not that Raven didn't already know. He made no effort to turn around or anything.  
  
"What if I say 'no'?" Raven smirked.  
  
He picked up the silver-haired girl and slowly turned around, what he saw was actually no big surprise but reminded him strangely of Van. The man had full, black hair, which was neatly combed back and blended into his ponytail, which went to the center of his back. He had a nice built, not to lean but not too WWF muscular either. His most brilliant feature was his dark-hazel eyes that shone brightly in the dim light. The tan organiod appeared at his side.  
  
"Then I'll be forced to take action against you," the man's who's name was Draco answered.  
  
"Really, is that so? The only person who can try to take action against me is Van, but I don't see him," Raven turned to Shadow. "What about you?"  
  
The dark organiod tilted its head thoughtfully before shaking its head 'no'.  
  
"Thought so," Raven said with traces of amusement. "If Van's not here that means no one can rescue you. Too bad; I was hoping to find a worthy opponent too, damn." He added sarcastically.  
  
Draco curled his fist; he remembered someone warning him about Raven's attitude but couldn't remember whom. Ah well, it'll come to him sooner or later. Right now, he had to make sure Reese didn't get her hands on the girl; if she did then all hell would break loose and Draco could not afford for that to happen. Maybe, I can trick Raven into leaving without her.  
  
Tiamat growled and shook his head. "Oh your right, that would never work," Draco agreed quietly so Raven wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Well, how are you going to stop me?"  
  
"What's it to ya?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Oh nothing just curious that's all."  
  
Draco shot the dark man in front of him a strange look. Was this guy for real? Could someone possibly be like that, he wondered, he had never seen anyone quite like that Raven. But there was no time for petty questions, he had to find away to get the girl out of there and quick. The question was, how?  
  
"Say Raven do you know who you have there in your embrace?" Draco asked casually.  
  
Raven shrugged and started to walk ahead. "No and nor do I care, all I know is that I'm doing Hiltz a favor and he owes me big time."  
  
"Do you know why they want her?"  
  
"No, and like I said before I don't give a damn about her. If I had it my way I wouldn't be here right now."  
  
Shadow glared at Tiamat while walking alongside Raven, who was beginning to get irritated with the little interrogation. He decided to calmly walk past him, with the girl securely in his arms, and once they were out sighting range put the body on Shadow. But something kept nagging at him; screaming for him to ask one single question about the girl to satisfy his mounting curiosity, even for just a little bit.  
  
"Just out of curiosity," Raven began smoothly. "why is she so important to you." It was more of demand than a question.  
  
Shadow shook his head and suddenly found it amusing to look at the lush, green ground. While Draco thought his question over, Tiamat amused himself by looking up at the dark blue sky.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Really, well it appears that it has just become my business since I am the one who is holding her right, doesn't it?"  
  
Draco glared at the raven-haired boy, but had to admit he had a good point; he was in no position to make demands since Raven held the key and he could destroy her in an instant if he felt like it. Not even the legendary Van Flyheight, who beat the Deathsaurer, had beaten him lately. Van only beat him once! If Draco could somehow trick Flyheight into believing a phony story about Raven and the key maybe he stood a good enough chance at putting her back where she belonged for the rest of eternity so she couldn't destroy Zi and the universe. He'd let Raven win this round, but he'd be back to clam victory.  
  
Tiamat's jaw fell; Draco wanted to give up already?? And the battle hadn't even started yet! This was insane!  
  
"Ah, well I see you won't talk. Oh well, I can do without your useless knowledge at any rate," Raven said with a smirk.  
  
Oh we'll see about that, Raven, we will see about that. With that Draco and Tiamat disappeared just as quickly not to mention mysteriously as they had appeared.  
  
"It's about time. My arm was close to getting tired."  
  
Raven plopped the body onto the organiods back and they started back to the cabin. He'll be damned if when he came back he'd find Reese reading HIS book, but something told him it was gonna happen sooner or later.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Well? What did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Oh yeah! I have to thank my pal, Fred, for letting me use his characters. Yup you guessed it, Draco is not mine. Well Ima gonna start on the next chapter soon with Van and Fiona and then we'll go from there. Peace out  
  
~*Mi ChElLe*~ 


	4. Moonbay's Puresuit

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And I'm telling you guys, he made a move on her!!" Thomas "calmly" explained to Irvine, Moonbay, and Dr. D at the Seeyalata military base. "He made a move on Miss Fiona!!! Right when I was in the room, just to spite me!"  
  
Irvine and Moonbay exchanged glances, they knew it was bound to happen some day. Van and Fiona had the hots for each other before they themselves even knew it! Dr. D, however, was skeptical. He couldn't envision Van doing such a thing; the guy was completely dedicated to his work in the Guardian Force. Van's new motto was 'All work and no play if Raven's around'.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" Dr. D asked logically. "Because we all know how Van gets whenever news spreads that Raven's in town."  
  
Moonbay placed her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from giggling, she had to find Fiona and see if everything she heard was true. This was getting good! Ohh, how she wished she could have been there to witness true loves first kiss.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!! I just walked in the room to show Miss Fiona a flower I had found and then to my horror, I saw Van place his hand behind Miss Fiona so he would be in a better position in the middle of this this this passionate kiss."  
  
Moonbay sighed; it was sad really, Thomas was so in love with Fiona and she didn't have the faintest idea. But just in case, a girl knows when a kiss was truly passionate. The arms around the guy's neck routine; if Fiona wrapped her arms around Van's neck then it meant the kiss had passion.  
  
"Did Fiona by any chance wrap her arms around lil' Van's neck?" she asked nonchalantly.  
  
All eyes fell on the tan-skinned, dark-eyed woman, who was convinced to solve the mystery of Van and Fiona's relationship. Even soldiers were just walking by was interested by the rumors flying around lieutenant Flyheight. There wasn't a soul on the planet Zi who didn't know who Van Flyheight was.  
  
Thomas nodded sadly and Moonbay felt even more sorry for the poor guy. "Yeah, a couple seconds after I walked in she wrapped her arms around him."  
  
"Hm. I'm sorry, Thomas I know this must be a nightmare for you. Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm awfully curious to see what Van's gonna do about the whole Reese and Raven thing, because I know that's the only thing on his mind!"  
  
With a wave goodbye, Moonbay walked to the Control Center, her head began to throb alone just as she opened the door she could feel extreme thoughtfulness going on. There was no doubt in her mind who it could be. Van was standing in the front of the large monitor, his hand on his hip, lost somewhere deep in his thoughts.  
  
She had the sudden urge to something, but Van would kill her. No no, she couldn't..okay maybe she could.  
  
"HIYA VAN!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Van nearly hit his head on the ceiling, which twenty feet high; his heart almost broke out of his chest. He whirled around to find Moonbay grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. Van patted his chest in an attempt to calm his raging heart.  
  
"Moonbay!!! What the hell was that for?!?!?!? You scared the living daylights out of me!!" Van exclaimed breathlessly, still patting his chest.  
  
But only silence met his ears followed by a big THUMP sound. Blinking, Van looked down at the source of the sound and saw Moonbay rolling on the floor laughing, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist, Van! It was too good of an opportunity!" she managed to say in between fits of laughter.  
  
Van took in a deep breath. "Moonbay will you knock it off already? I have more important things to think about."  
  
This irritated Moonbay, but she stood up and brushed the dust off of her clothes. If she were ever going to make Van chill out, she would have to try a different approach.  
  
"What's your problem? Your not your usual cheerful-self."  
  
Van walked back to his spot in the front of the monitor where a map of the area was showing, tilting back and forth. The map showed an abandoned cabin where two figures, one a man and the other some deformed looking thing, discreetly crept in, but Van didn't see a thing he busy was observing a little red button that was covered with a glass plate that read: DO NOT PRESS. His curiosity was beginning to get the best of him; it wouldn't hurt if he "accidentally" brushed against it. No. No, he couldn't. okay. maybe he could for just one second and then run like the wind out there.  
  
"Van?" Moonbay asked, her eyes locked on the screen. "Van?" her voice filled with a little more urgency.  
  
His finger some-how found its way to the glass covering, tried as he might Van couldn't stop his hands. It was like they were possessed, possessed by his overwhelming curiosity that is. Something kept saying, "You know you want to Van, don't deny it you want to press that button." Duh! Of course Van knew he wanted to press the cursed button but he didn't want to lose everything just because of a stupid button. He struggled to get his hands away from it with no avail.  
  
"Gr.must.get.hands.free." Van struggled helplessly to free himself, and vaguely wondered why Moonbay wasn't helping him. Was she still laughing at him?  
  
"Van." she was pulling at his sleeve.  
  
"What is it, Moonbay?" He finally turned his attention to her, he blinked and followed Moonbay's gaze, nothing. He saw nothing; not a thing, nada, but that didn't explain the brunette's strange actions.  
  
"He's gone," she muttered.  
  
Van gave her the confused puppy look, what was she talking about? The only thing on the screen was the Blade Liger running past the front gates of the base.. Whoa! Rewind. The Blade Liger?? Running through the front gates?? Hello!  
  
"Central Command! Central Command, do you copy? This is Tiger-Bear! I repeat Central Command do you copy?" a male voice demanded in code from the speakerphone.  
  
Van forcibly grabbed the speakerphone. "This is Central Command. What the hell is going on out there, tiger-bear?"  
  
"It appears as if Lt. Flyheight has taken off in his Blade Liger. He refuses to respond."  
  
"Soldier, this IS Lt. Flyheight speaking," Van said through clenched teeth, his temper flaring. "Shoot the Liger, I repeat do whatever it takes to prevent it from getting to far."  
  
"Uh are you sure? oops. alright I mean, yessir, this is Tiger-Bear over and out." The transmission was ended.  
  
Van roughly put the speakerphone back where it came from; he was shocked and angry beyond belief all at the same time. Who would want to take his blade liger? All of his enemies would want to beat him the same way he beat them.  
  
"Why the hell would someone want to take the liger?" Moonbay cried incredulously.  
  
"I don't know, but this is defiantly the work of someone very cunning," Van replied with deadly calm that scared her.  
  
Moonbay looked around the technically advanced room, searching for something that could help their situation. Now she was never going to find out what happened between him and Fiona, she silently cursed the person responsible for such a cunning act.  
  
"Your right about that, it can't be Raven or else we'd be dead by now. The only person I can think of is that red-haired freak, Hiltz," she added thoughtfully.  
  
But Van made no effort to reply, he was busy trying to his faithful organiod companion, Zeke. To make sure that Zeke wasn't inside the Liger doing the stuff that Van had asked him to do three hours ago. Thankfully, a soldier told him that the organiod had gone with Fiona.  
  
"Damnit!" Van slammed him fist down the desk that the main computer was rested on.  
  
How could he have been so naïve to think that the Liger didn't need protection like all the other zoids?? He had assumed that no one would be cunning enough to take his zoid, but he had no way of knowing this could happen. Today was not Van's day. How am I supposed to beat Raven without a freakin' zoid?!? Van thought in distress. He wasn't worried about the person taking his zoid, he was concerned if before they had located the liger that Raven would decide to attack. That was his only concern, everyone was counting on him to stop Raven dead in his tracks but did they want him to do it in a zoid that was not his?  
  
"Calm down, Van. I'm sure the troops have shoot down the liger by now," Moonbay placed her hand on his muscular shoulder.  
  
Van glanced wearily at her and then back at the large screen. "I hope your right."  
  
A little light bulb lit in his head, Thomas wouldn't mind if Van "borrowed" Beak and the Dibison. That way he'd have the technology to lock on to the liger and enough firepower to stop it. It was one of the best ideas he ever had!  
  
"Moonbay! Tell everyone to head back and leave the liger to me! If there's anyone who knows how to stop it, it's me," Van told her breathlessly as he raced through the electronic doors.  
  
"Alright, if you say.so." Moonbay started to say, but he was gone.  
  
Her attention fell to the instructions Van had given her so she grabbed the speakerphone and set it to long range so everyone could hear it.  
  
"Attention all troops, this is central command. Retreat, I repeat retreat. Return to the base at once, this is an order. Return at once!"  
  
Just as Moonbay was replacing the speakerphone were it belonged, something caught her eye. A glass case, that was probably covering something important, was lying helplessly. Revealing, a little red button that had been pushed very recently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes Doctor D?" Fiona asked softly, as the old man paced the floor. "Why did you call me here?"  
  
Fiona was seated in the now-dark storage room, she was still in her pajamas, a pink tank-top and a pair of loose black pajama bottoms she had 'borrowed' from Van, but he still didn't have the faintest idea where his favorite pair went. The old man had woke her up in the middle of night to tell her something that couldn't wait until morning.  
  
"Fiona," he paused, his tired eyes lingering with hers. "What would you do if I told you something terrible has happened?"  
  
Fiona's breath went short, she didn't like what she was hearing and she most defiantly did not like the thoughts running through her head. It was Van, she could feel it. Something simply awful had happened to him, just like Reese had predicted. She clutched her chest, nodding for him to continue.  
  
"It's about Van, isn't it?" she demanded softly.  
  
Doctor D nodded solemnly. "You never fail to amaze me with your skills, Fiona. Yes, something has happened to Van."  
  
She wanted to smack him across the face so he would tell her already. The suspense was killing her. How could he act so calm and be so suspenseful when something very bad has happened to the first and probably only love of her life? Didn't he have any idea how much Van meant to her? Fiona fought the urge to break down crying.  
  
"Please I'm going to ask you this only once and I want you to honest with me, what has happened to him?"  
  
Doctor D began to pace the room again like a caged tiger, wondering how to find the words. She felt more irritated than sad, if she had the courage Fiona would tell him to stop but she couldn't.  
  
He sighed. "You know that the Blade Liger had been stolen?"  
  
Fiona blinked. The liger had been stolen?? She remembered she had left Van alone in the Central room after he had begged her to get some rest, so she had gone to bed with Zeke watching over her.  
  
"The liger has been stolen??" she gasped. "No, I most certainly did not!"  
  
"Yes, it has about four hours ago to be exact. Van had Moonbay tell everyone to come back, it was over the intercom several times in the base as well. He had pressed a button that allowed anyone to get into the hangers and he ran out with Zeke in the Dibison."  
  
"The Dibison!" Fiona cried out incredulously.  
  
"Yes, the Dibison with the Beak system in it. Precisely two hours ago there was an earth-shattering explosion. Moonbay and Irvine and some other personal were sent to the scene immediately afterwards. What they saw was not a pretty sight, I'm not sure I should ask you to see what I mean."  
  
"Earth-shattering explosion?? Moonbay and Irvine? I'm not sure I follow you, Doctor D."  
  
Fiona took deep steady breaths to calm herself, not a word the old man was saying made any sense. She was hearing words but couldn't understand them; it was like listening to a foreign language. Was he hinting that Van had been killed? The thought made Fiona want to cry even more, her beloved Van couldn't be dead! But she couldn't stop thinking about what Reese had said once, "Van will continue to battle, but one of these days he is going to lose." Something like that, Fiona didn't really care for that woman but her words had haunted her for some time.  
  
"I might regret showing this to you but I have no choice. Look at the monitor, this was recorded a couple seconds after the explosion," he pressed a button and the dark room become illuminated with new light.  
  
Fiona nodded dumbly, feeling strangely stupid, and looked at the screen. It showed the command center shaking, along with several other sections of the base trembling as if there had been a giant earthquake. It become deadly obvious to Fiona that this was not your normal zoid explosion, no other zoid could have enough ammo to explode like that, it had to be the Dibison. It now showed Moonbay in the command center, looking completely shell- shocked. **** In the Video.  
  
"VAN!!!!" Moonbay shouts into the speakerphone, total shock written all over her features. "VAN!! DO YOU COPY!!!"  
  
Silence, only static. Just then Colonel Shubaltz runs in and calmly takes the speakerphone out of her hands. Staring straight at large monitor that shows nothing but smoke, small pieces of matter can barely be seen through the thick smoke caused by the massive explosion.  
  
"Lt. Flyheight do you copy! This is Colonel Shubaltz, respond at once! That is an order."  
  
Same as before static meets their ears. Moonbay is unnaturally quiet. Shubaltz quietly curses as Thomas comes through the automatic doors, he is dressed in his pjs.  
  
"My Dibison!" he shrieks, pulling at his blonde hair. "My Beautiful Dibison and oh yeah! BEAK!!"  
  
Both Moonbay and Shubaltz exchange disgusted looks. Total Chaos ensues the small base, and meanwhile in the present Fiona wonders how she could have slept through all that.  
  
"Thomas! Is that all you care about?? Van could be dead!" Moonbay barks and grabs Thomas by his collar and punches him in the jaw.  
  
The Colonel breaks up the fight before any more violence can take place. Thomas rubs his jaw and glares at Moonbay, while her hands are still curled in fists ready to have another go at him.  
  
"Stop it, both of you. Moonbay is right, Lt. Flyheight could be dead, we have to send a search party immediately if we want at least try to save him," Shubaltz says with authority, still standing in between the two.  
  
"You can count me in, Shubaltz," Moonbay says. "I won't be able to sleep knowing I haven't done everything to save Van the same way he tried to save me all those years ago."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, your emotionally attached its probably not the best idea.."  
  
"Oh don't worry about me, Colonel. I'm a big girl now!" she winks.  
  
"And you can count me and the Lightening Saix in too, we can get there in no time," Irvine says, leaning against the doorway, his eyes are closed.  
  
Colonel Shubaltz sighs and unwillingly lets them do as they wish. "Alright, I'll leave you two in charge of finding Van, it doesn't matter if you find an arm or leg, bring back whatever you find. While I'll organize a party to search for the liger, if in fact it didn't get destroyed."  
  
They nod and race out of the room, their destination the hangers where their zoids are kept. Thomas watches them leave in disbelief.  
  
"Are you insane? Are you just going to let them go on their wild goose chase?! No one I don't care how famous they might be could have survived that kind of explosion!! Just admit it! Van is dead! No one could have survived! The magnitude of that explosion was unreal, it was caused by a detonation of some kind on Van's part, and it could have been a bomb. It makes sense perfect! Van tried to fire at the liger which somehow set off the detonation device in the Dibison which resulted in the massive explosion we experienced over 200 meters away!" Thomas shouts.  
  
But his brother ignores him, just then an image of Moonbay and her Gustav(sp?) appears on the large monitor. The two of two look at her scowling expression, it becomes obvious that she's not in good graces at the moment.  
  
"Shubaltz! Yo listen; I can't anything worth a damn! The smoke is way too thick, but Irvine has already beat me to the chase, but damnit! I don't like the looks of things," Moonbay says unhappily.  
  
Colonel Shubaltz nods. "It makes sense, Moonbay just calm down. That is to be expect with the sheer magnitude of the explosion."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to continue on foot, because the road is murder. There are zoid parts everywhere! It keeps slowing me down," Moonbay says with a shrug, reaching into a compartment beneath the screen and pulls on a pair of big black sunglasses.  
  
The brothers sweat-drop, she is one crazy chick. Thomas shakes his head. "Are you crazy, Miss Moonbay??"  
  
"You beat your ass I am," she retorts smoothly. "I'm crazy for making sure that kid is alive! That's what I'm crazy for."  
  
"As kid you mean Van?" Colonel Shubaltz runs his hand through his sandy hair.  
  
"Yup! Well I'm gonna bounce, check in as soon as I can," with that Moonbay's image disappeared.  
  
The Colonel grabs the speakerphone and murmurs something in code, seconds later a pair of soldiers race through the automatic doors instantly saluting. One with blonde hair and blue eyes, the other with black hair and dark hazel eyes.  
  
"You called sir?" the blonde asked.  
  
"At ease men. I want you two to set out for the Blade Liger, that is an order," Colonel Shubaltz commands coolly.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
They salute and quietly leave. An image of Irvine in his Lightening Saix appears on the screen now, he is shaking his hand and muttering something about Van and papayas. The blondes sweat-drop once again, wondering what the heck Irvine is talking about.  
  
"Irvine? What is it? I doubt there'd be any papaya trees around these parts," Thomas says awkwardly.  
  
"I can't see a thing! This explosion was far more destructive that I had imagined! I'm starting to think no one could have possibly survived, the Dibison is totaled. It doesn't even look like a Dibison, more like scraps of junk lying around everywhere," Irvine snaps unhappily.  
  
"I told you." Thomas says in a low voice.  
  
The Colonel glares at him, decides to ignore him and looks at the monitor. "What exactly do you see?"  
  
Irvine's one visible eye widens and he doesn't respond right away. "Something no one should see. Alls that left whole of the Dibison itself is the cockpit but its totaled, and I think I can see Van." "Moonbay!" from inside his zoid. "Check in the cock-pit! I'm coming." The transmission ends, leaving the brothers in a stunned silence.  
  
The image on the screen clears, revealing a waste-land; the Dibison's leg's are in unrecognizable pieces, the body it self is totaled, while the only thing that looks to be in good shape is the head containing the cockpit. Moonbay and Irvine struggle to open the cockpit's cracked canopy, the jagged edges stained with blood. Moonbay tries to kick it open but falls backwards onto a silver lump.  
  
"Zeke!" she exclaims and scrambles off of him. He groggily rises to his feet, looking like he is about to fall apart.  
  
"Zeke! Where's Van? You saved him right?" Irvine and Moonbay ask in unison.  
  
Zeke shakes his head 'no' just before falling on his side. Moonbay gulps as they stare at the fallen Dibison's cockpit.  
  
"Well, we might as well get this over with," Irvine says.  
  
Moonbay nods grimly. They pull at the orange canopy until it finally gives way and crashes at their feet, inside they see Van, his head lies limply on his should a single red scratch on the side of his neck, pours blood like a steady river.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fiona screamed as she shot straight up in her bed; cool sweat pouring down her cheeks.  
  
She panted as she looked at her surroundings, thankfully she was in the same place she had fallen asleep in. Her room, everything appeared to be normal: the chair with the book she was reading was still at the corner, the nightlight in the bathroom across from her bed was still on. Her closet door was still shut, everything appeared to be the way she had left it.  
  
"It was all a dream?" Fiona whispered in disbelief. "It was all a dream.it was all a dream!"  
  
Fiona unconsciously touched her cheek, and then she realized she had been crying. She felt her pillow, it was damp, she was crying in her sleep. She was crying for Van. The one she cared deeply for. I have to know what happened to Van!  
  
Fiona peered at the side of her queen bed but just as she feared, the silver organiod Zeke was not there. Maybe it wasn't a dream afterall. Soaking up all her courage, Fiona opened the door to her room and raced down the hall to the Control Central. 


	5. True Love Blossoms

~*~*~*~~*~  
  
"Must you sit there and act nothing has happened?" Raven hissed at his dark organiod, Shadow who just sighed in reply.  
  
"What do you mean, I'm getting impatient? Well DUR! I know when I'm impatient, dummy! Whose side are you on anyways?" he growled.  
  
Shadow sighed again; Raven was being so difficult, which in itself was nothing new. Just because Van Flyheight's Blade Liger appeared out of nowhere beside their cabin didn't mean a thing, Reese wasn't worried she had already checked it out and found it was un-manned. But then again, Zeke wasn't in it either, so something really weird was going on didn't mean a thing!  
  
"Oh shut up already," a female voice snapped from behind Raven and Shadow. Only it wasn't Reese.  
  
"Why the hell should I woman?!" Raven barked while his organiod hid his eyes beneath his paws.  
  
"Because you giving me a migraine, that's why," she retorted.  
  
Wait a minute.Raven froze and slowly turned around to find the girl, he had picked up from the forest, sitting on the bed. She rubbed her temples, her silver strands moving gently. The raven-haired warrior was flabbergasted, he look at her in disbelief. That stupid Reese had told him that she would be unconscious for some time, hn yeah sometime his foot.  
  
Her pale blue eyes met with his dark purple ones. Shadow titled his head and looked at the girl and then back at Raven, something strange was going on.  
  
"What's your name," Raven demanded quietly, his eyes still locked with hers.  
  
"Xena, since you now know mine it's only fair that I know yours."  
  
"I don't play fair, sugar," he replied with a smirk.  
  
Just then a certain blue-haired, blue-eyed woman walked into the small bedroom. Her blue organiod faithfully by her side.  
  
"Don't be rude, Raven. Tell the pretty lady your name," Reese said, placing special emphasis on Raven's name.  
  
Raven fought the urge to glare at Reese, but he was determined to put this Xena in her place. Even if it meant an ole' fashion stare-down. But Xena was every bit as stubborn as he was if not more, she knew what he was trying to do.  
  
"It's a pleasure," Xena said coolly, holding a pale hand out.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine," Raven replied with the same aurora of coolness, and grabbed her hand in a very firm handshake.  
  
Talk about your handshakes. Their knuckles turned white but neither of them was willing to let go until the other whimped out. Raven wasn't about to be out-done by some girl who was freakin' younger than he was! Oh hell no. It was bad enough he was defeated by Van that one time but he wasn't about to suffer the humiliation again. He had questions, who was she? Why was she in the forest? And most importantly what did Hiltz want from her? And that Draco person too, what was so special about her?  
  
Reese giggled, it was cute watching them trying to out-do each other now Raven wouldn't have an excuse to be bored. He would be far to busy doing one of two things: finding a way to hide Van's Blade Liger or getting into a fight with Xena. Either way he'd be out of Reese's hair for a while, at least until Hiltz took Xena. Specula nodded, arching a fine eyebrow. Humans.  
  
"Yes, I know my Specula. Some people these days," Reese agreed with a shake of her head.  
  
"BLADE LIGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!" the all-too familiar voice of a certain midnight haired zoid warrior shouted.  
  
Raven's eyes widened as he and Reese immediately looked out the window by the bed, sure enough there was the Guardian Force Dibison, which belonged to one of Van's stupid friends, running right past the cabin looking desperately for the Blade Liger that was beside the cabin. Zeke running by it's side, indicating that Van Flyheight himself was piloting it.  
  
"Shitfuckdamnit!" Raven cursed under his breath as he stood beside the window in case his arch nemesis saw him.  
  
"BLADE LIGER!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Van called out again.  
  
Reese, Raven, Specula, Shadow, and Xena sweat dropped. The Blade Liger's jaw fell as a large sweat-drop formed on the side of its head.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Xena asked.  
  
"Van Flyheight," Raven said with total disgust. He turned to his organiod. "Come on Shadow, he's all fire-power and no speed so we can easily catch up with him!" Shadow nodded.  
  
Just as they turned to leave, Reese grabbed his arm. "No, you said you wanted to get your revenge on the battlefield right?"  
  
"Let go of me Reese," he said with deadly calm. "So what if I want to get him back for what he did to me," Raven's purple eyes burned with pure hatred that made Xena shudder.  
  
But Reese played it cool; she couldn't and wouldn't let him know that he scared her. He may intimidate her but she wasn't about to let him win this round.  
  
"What fun would it be if you beat him in a zoid that was not his? You wouldn't." she started to say.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know, I wouldn't have 'beaten Van while he was at his best'," Raven recited the lecture he had heard several times before, rolling his eyes. He folded his arms across his chest, sighed and pouted.  
  
Xena got up and looked out another window by the wooden dresser on her left, sure enough there was a blue Blade Liger with a very large sweat-drop on the side of its head. She just arched a silver eyebrow.  
  
"That guy isn't too bright, is he," she said casually.  
  
"You're telling me," Raven agreed, shaking his head.  
  
"Come on Specula, let's make sure Van doesn't find the Liger," Reese turned to her blue metallic organiod, who nodded in agreement.  
  
Raven placed his hand his hip, unsure of what to do next. His book was calling him and Shadow had made clear that no reading could be accomplished with Xena in their presence. Speaking of the devil, Xena was gone! He gasped out of pure shock and looked around madly for her, but she was nowhere in sight. How could that be? Just as Raven was about to give up and retreat into the safety of his book, Shadow cleared his throat and shook his head 'no'.  
  
"C'mon Shadow! You can't be serious, you can't expect me to go looking for her!" Raven whined in a small voice. "This is not cool."  
  
Pouting, Raven walked out of the room and searched the rest of the cabin for the girl. Then he heard her voice coming from outside, if he didn't know any better Raven would think she was singing or something. Her voice was low and mournful.  
  
"Then you came around me the walls just disappeared. Nothing to surround me, and keep me from my fears I'm unprotected. See how I've opened up, you've made trust."  
  
Raven and Shadow exchanged curious looks. What the heck could she be doing? He opened the sliding glass door in the back of the cabin, and then he saw her. Xena was standing next to the Blade Liger, her pale hand caressing the side of its leg. The liger purred and tilted its head like a cat would.  
  
"I've never felt like this before, I'm naked around you..does it show? You see right through me and I can't hide, I'm naked around you and it feels so right." she whispered.  
  
"There you are!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" Raven barked angrily.  
  
Xena nearly jumped out of her skin. She stared at Raven with total shock written all over her features, a small blush forming on her cheeks, and it made him feel pretty good. Not so cool now are we?  
  
"For your information, I'm checking out this zoid. Looks like it's been through a lot, and it says it wants you to return it back to the base," Xena hissed, recovering from her shock.  
  
"Are you kidding me? There's no way in hell I'm returning that filthy piece of junk back, if Van wants it back so badly he should have looked around more carefully," Raven retorted.  
  
"But the Liger also says that you had nothing to do with it's being here. It was brought here against it's will, like it was possessed with another organiod."  
  
Raven turned to his organiod who growled fiercely at the Blade Liger. "Hn, just as I thought. Stupid Reese doesn't know a damn thing, unmanned yes. But un-organiod I don't think so. She forgot to have her stupid organiod do stuff real ones should do, right Shadow?"  
  
Shadow nodded, his dark eyes locked on the Blade Liger. His enemy from the other night was in there, staring right back at him. Kind of like a rematch, now Raven didn't have an excuse to leave and go read his dumb book. He had been spending too much time with it anyways.  
  
"C'mon Xena, we're going back inside," Raven commanded but she made refused. Shadow scowled, so much for his bright idea.  
  
"No Raven, I am not going with you. I want to stay outside, do something instead of being cooped up in some cabin that doesn't even have proper furnishing."  
  
Raven narrowed his cold purple eyes. "Did I ask if you wanted to? No, I did not. Now come!"  
  
He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her back inside the cabin and she put up a fierce fight he had to give her that much. Raven was far too strong and Xena knew it, he easily over-powered her. Once they got inside Raven forcibly tossed her on the bed while he sat down on the wooden chair in the corner. Sighing, Shadow followed them before Raven had the chance to yell at him.  
  
"Shadow!" Too late, Shadow thought.  
  
Meanwhile on the roof.  
  
"Like I said before, do I detect a hint of romance?" Reese smirked to herself as she watched the dark organiod drag his feet to get inside the cabin.  
  
Specula titled his blue head thoughtfully and nodded. There was defiantly a hint of romance going on. Reese just chuckled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona burst into the Control Center, wearing nothing but her flattering pajamas. Inside she saw Thomas standing solemnly by the speakerphone. He was the only person there; unlike her dream she thanked the gods of Zi for that. The massive monitor that was seated against the wall showed nothing but smoke.  
  
"Thomas!! Where's Van?!?!" Fiona demanded breathlessly. "I have to find him!"  
  
Thomas stared at her in disbelief, it was eight o'clock in the morning and Fiona was still in her pajamas? She usually got up at six before everyone else. He figured that since the sun had gone into an eclipse her internal clock was off, everyone else's were. But why did she have to wear that?? He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Miss Fiona?"  
  
"Thomas, I need to know where Van is. It is an emergency!" Fiona pleaded desperately.  
  
Thomas ran his hand through his sandy hair thoughtfully. Come to think of it, he didn't have a clue where that miserable Van Flyheight was. Then he remembered, his brother telling him that two only zoids had been stolen in the chaos; the Blade Liger, the cause of all the chaos. And the Dibison, that Van had said he was going to take for a "little spin".  
  
"He stole my Dibison, I believe."  
  
Fiona gasped in horror, her sunset eyes bright with tears as she slowly slunk to the floor. "Oh my god, I'm too late. Van's gonna.die."  
  
"What do you mean Miss Fiona he's fine, I just checked in with him a second ago."  
  
"He's going to lose his life because of a detonation device on your zoid! We have to save him, Thomas! I can't bear to look at Moonbay's and Irvine's faces one more time!!" she put her face in her hands and sobbed. "And I can't bear to watch him bleed anymore."  
  
It occurred to Thomas that Fiona cared for Van in a way that no words could begin to describe; she would never love him the way she loves Van. All he could do was comfort her when all she wanted was Van, if something would happen to Van he would have a chance with her.  
  
"Here Miss Fiona," he said gently, he held out his hand. "I'll prove to you Van Flyheight is still alive and as arrogant as ever."  
  
She sniffled and looked up at him with sad eyes, completely unaware of his silent invitation. "You'll do that for me?"  
  
Thomas nodded and smiled. "Of course I would." I'd do anything for you.  
  
He typed something on a keyboard but apparently it didn't go as planned, there was too much dust due to the dust storms gathering because of the eclipse. Thomas typed a few more commands until the monitor showed the cabin that Moonbay reported seeing Raven and Shadow go into, there was no movement going on inside. But the heat sensors reported a lot of heat, as if there were living-organisms in the cabin; Thomas ignored it and typed another command.  
  
"Van! You there?" Thomas asked. Fiona held her breath.  
  
Just like Fiona's dream, the was beginning to seem more of an premonition, nothing but static met their ears. The blonde ancient Zoidian felt as if she was going to faint, this was not happening! No, Van was not chasing the Blade Liger in the Dibison that has a bomb on it! That in fact could kill him! No of course not.  
  
"Oh dear God," Fiona clutched her chest, her lower lip trembling.  
  
An awkward silence fell upon them; Thomas wanted ever so desperately to hold Fiona in his arms, tell her everything was going to be okay. But he knew better, for starters Fiona was madly in love with Van and there was a big possibility that if Van found out he'd come out of his grave and kill Thomas. That is, if he was in fact dead.  
  
The automatic doors leading into the room opened, but neither Fiona nor Thomas paid any attention to it. Something growled slightly.  
  
"You're telling me, pal," a male voice, said shaking his head.  
  
Thomas turned around to see none other than Van, himself, standing in the command central. But the warrior was far to pre-occupied with his own thoughts to even notice Thomas gawking at him.  
  
"What is it, Thomas?" Van tilted his head curiously.  
  
Fiona hung her head, tears falling down her cheeks; she had to admit to herself that Van was gone; their relationship was great while it lasted. But he's gone now, or so she thought. Tears choked her, she tried not to start sobbing but couldn't help it.  
  
"Fiona? Why are you crying?" Van knelt down beside her, and gently placed her bangs behind her ear-lope.  
  
It was like Fiona didn't hear him, she thought she was going crazy hearing Van's voice. Maybe she was being touched by his spirit, or something like that.  
  
"Thomas, what is the matter with her?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Thomas pouted. "It's your fault she's crying."  
  
"My fault?" Van blinked. "Fiona is that true?"  
  
Fiona felt something gently wipe away one of her tears, she looked beside her and saw Van staring her with worried eyes. All she could think was, was she dreaming? She could have sworn Van was as dead as a doornail!  
  
"V-V-van?" she stuttered.  
  
Van smiled softly. "Yes, Fiona. I'm here now, everything's gonna be alright."  
  
She stared at him, wide-eyed, her mind awhirl. Was Van really alive?  
  
"Van it's really you!"  
  
Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing him with all her might. Van laughed and hugged her back, it felt so right with Fiona in his arms.  
  
"I sure would hope it's me, 'cause I'd beat the guy's ass who tricked you!" Van grinned.  
  
Fiona dug her long fingernails on both sides of his neck just enough to shut up him.  
  
"Ow! What'd ya do that for?" Van half pouted half giggled.  
  
She pulled her head off his shoulder and pressed her lips against his. She could feel Van's body shake with laughter, the guy was still laughing! But he made no effort to break the kiss, just deepen it. Fiona pulled Van in such a way he was almost on top of her, the passionate kiss still intact. This was one area where she was in change.  
  
"So I say to Irvine, 'Pick it up out there! You're looking sloppy!' and he says 'What would you do with a Royal Saber-Fang behind you?" And Rudolph was right behind him!" Moonbay was saying, tilting her wrist. With Colonel Shubaltz and Irvine by her side.  
  
"Now I don't mean to interrupt this fascinating story Moonbay, but I think you watch where your stepping," the Colonel warned.  
  
"Hmm? Whatdaya mean?" she looked down at her feet and saw Van twisted in such a way while kissing Fiona, she wondered how he could stay that way for much longer.  
  
Fiona was lying underneath him, his hips almost next to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and Moonbay and Irvine wondered how much longer they could last without gasping for air.  
  
"I give 'em one more minute tops," Irvine said casually.  
  
"Nah, I'm thinking more along the lines of two minutes," Moonbay said with a dreamy sigh. "Aw, it's so beautiful. I always knew this was how they were going to end up sooner or later."  
  
Irvine nodded. "Yeah, but let's shake on it."  
  
"Alright, loser buys lunch," Moonbay replied holding her hand out.  
  
"Okay then, it's a deal." They shook heads, sealing the bet/deal.  
  
Colonel Shubaltz shook his head, they were making a bet on how much longer the two could stay locked in that kiss. He saw Thomas leaning against the main-computer's keyboard; he looked like he was going to ill. Ah, well Thomas never stood a chance against Van in Fiona's eyes.  
  
Van and Fiona were completely oblivious to their surroundings, they had each other and that was good enough. Van broke the kiss a couple minutes later, and stared in her sunset eyes. He had never noticed how beautiful they were until now. Come to think of it, he had never really appreciated Fiona's angelic beauty until now.  
  
"Fiona, you're so beautiful," Van murmured against Fiona's lips.  
  
She smiled warmly. "I'm just glad the premonition didn't come all the way true, I would be miserable without you."  
  
Van tilted his head. "Premonition? You had another one? And it was about me again?"  
  
Fiona nodded, just becoming aware of her surroundings. "Yes, it was horrid. Worse than the last one."  
  
"Moonbay you should be thankful you know how to cook," Irvine said happily. He had won the bet.  
  
Moonbay scowled. "Oh shut up, Irvine. You and your male ego. Ah! Would ya look at that? The lovebirds are back in reality. So how was Cloud 9?"  
  
Van suddenly realized where he was on the floor and got off of Fiona, blushing the whole time. While Fiona sat up, fixed her hair and stood up also, blushing.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't find the Blade Liger, right?" Colonel Shubaltz asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
Van's eyes widened as he remembered. "Oh yeah! It wasn't anywhere in sight! And so much for BEAK, all I got was helmet hair. The Liger was in my sight for only a second, I'm telling ya the Dibison may have firepower but that's just about all it has. Pretty useless in a chase."  
  
"Duh! When did you figure that out that?" Irvine hissed.  
  
Van frowned. "Well excuse me! Did you want me to take your Lightening Saix instead?"  
  
"Of course not! You little punk!"  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
Fiona grew weary of the nonsense; she had to know if the Dibison had a dentition device on it. But the question was, how was she going to convince them to look? They'd probably think she was crazy; the only person who wouldn't was Van.  
  
"Van?" she tugged at his sleeve, feeling a little childish.  
  
"What is it, Fiona?" Van asked gently.  
  
"I have to go see the Dibison."  
  
"Why? There's nothing special about it."  
  
"I want to see something, Van don't ask so many questions!" she hissed.  
  
Van sighed and turned to everyone. "You heard her, I gotta go and see what the little lady wants."  
  
Irvine looked at his wrist where a watch would be and then back at Van. "Would you look at the time? If we're ever gonna make it to the nearest town in time for lunch, Moonbay and me better going. Isn't that right, Moonbay?" he snickered.  
  
Moonbay scowled. "Oh shut up, Irvine! It's just a silly little bet!"  
  
"A silly little bet that I just so happened to have won. You'd be doing the same thing if you were me."  
  
She let out an aggravated sigh. "Grow up! I'm going but I'm not gonna like it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So why do you want to see the Dibison so badly?" Van asked Fiona as they walked into the now abandoned hangar.  
  
"I told you already, Van! What is with you today?" Fiona hissed.  
  
Van grinned mischievously. "You."  
  
"Agh! You're hopeless!" Fiona stuck her nose up in the air and picked up her pace.  
  
Van laughed and followed her. The mighty Dibison was a sight of relief to Fiona; it was hard to believe that she had seen it in a recognizable pile of scrap zoid parts. The question haunted her the most was, why did she see those images? There had to be a reasonable explanation.  
  
"Van, do you know where dentition devices would be placed so the only the legs and a part of the main body would shatter? But the head would be spared?" Fiona asked quietly.  
  
Van nodded and walked under the belly of the Dibison. He didn't know why he was doing this, but felt he had to for Fiona's sake. She was obviously freak out over something.  
  
"Well, for what the description you gave me. My guess would be somewhere along the lines of being on the stomach," he said finally.  
  
Sure enough there was a little bomb with red blinking lights on it, Van gasped. There was only one second left until it exploded! Fiona felt a surge of urgency crash into her like a tidal wave, she couldn't put her finger on it but she could sense that something was not right. Van quickly disabled the dentition device not a moment too soon.  
  
Fiona saw something move from the corner of her eye, but she looked around she saw nothing. "Uh Van?" she said in a small whimper.  
  
There it was again, this time the shadowy figure was moving closer to Van, who was wiping sweat off of his forehead. It crept soundlessly and Fiona wondered if she was just seeing things. No. She was almost positive she wasn't seeing things.  
  
Fiona quickly thought up a plan to save Van from whatever the creature was.  
  
"Oh Van, I.feel.so.faint." she placed her arm over her eyes and leaned backwards to give herself a dramatic effect.  
  
Van finally removed the bomb and figured that had he fired at the Blade Liger that would have set off the dentition device thus therefore he would have blown himself up. The explosion would be massive due to the loads of ammo the Dibison was carrying; all and all Fiona saved his and Thomas' lives. It was amazing that Fiona knew that there was a bomb on it, but then again she was an amazing woman.  
  
He felt something cool barely slide against his neck and landed a punch. The figure doubled over and Van brought the guys face to his knee.  
  
Fiona gasped; not at the fight but at the red liquid dripping from Van's throat. Maybe my premonition is coming true. That single scratch on Van's neck was the same way it was in her dream.  
  
Fiona collapsed on the floor.  
  
"What the heck do you think your-" Van started to say when he saw her fall to the ground. "Fiona!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I'm done with chapter five! Wohoo! Anyways, um the song that Xena was singing earlier is called "Naked" by Avril Lavigne. You'll hear it one or two more times, hear it? What am I thinking? See it! My bad! Thank you guys soo much for reviewing, it makes me happy knowing that ya'll are enjoying my story. Read and Review ya'll. (ya'll?? Where did that come from??"  
  
Peace out!  
  
~*Mi ChElLe*~ 


	6. The Noble Deed

Author's Note: Hey ya'll! Sorry it's taken SO friggin long to get chapter six up! I'm just gonna give you guys a little warning: on the section with Raven it has the lyrics of Eminem's new song "Lose Yourself" from his upcoming movie 8 Mile, and if y'know Eminem you know there's gonna be curses so if you don't like curses (frankly, I'm surprised you've even read this story lol) don't read the part with Raven so yeah. Without Further a do here's Chapter Six!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco peered into the Control Center at the Seeyalata military base; good. It was empty. He crept inside, activating the lock on the automatic doors. He could not afford to get caught. It was 3 in the morning, and thankfully no one was awake. Phase I of his plan was a complete success, he had had his tan organiod, Tiamat go into the Blade Liger and bring it at Raven's hideout while he stayed behind and posed as an Imperial Solider. Phase II was to somehow talk Van Flyheight into going to the cabin, alone. So far no one suspected a thing, the soldier that Draco had killed body had not been found.yet. Draco didn't plan on staying that long, he stayed to make sure Flyheight found the Blade Liger and discovered Xena.  
  
He smirked; sneaking in was easier than he thought. "Now, if I were the surveillance system main computer where would I be?"  
  
Draco looked around the technically advanced room, with it's large monitor hanging on the wall, several computers scattered here and there. Nothing struck him as the surveillance main computer. Then he saw it; the white flat-screened computer monitor stared innocently at Draco from the safety of a dark corner across the room.  
  
"Bingo."  
  
Hacking into the computer was as easy as pie; the password was simple to figure, 'chania' sure it was a different language that was hardly spoken the people who came up with it deserved some credit from such a password. Too bad they forgot to factor in a person who knew the language. All he had to do was delete the images of him breaking into the Blade Liger and the hangar for that matter, in a matter of minutes the footage was as good as gone.  
  
"That was easier than I thought, now I gotta do is get in touch with Tiamat."  
  
Draco picked up the speakerphone sitting on it's little stand beside the keyboard for the monitor. He twisted it ever-so-slightly in his hand so whoever picked up this transmission wouldn't have a clue who it was speaking.  
  
"Tiamat, Phase I complete. Phase II is in the works, leave all the magic to me buddy. Over and Out."  
  
"Don't you know that the Control Center is closed when normal people decide to sleep," a female voice said calmly.  
  
Draco calmly turned around to see Moonbay standing in the doorway, her black eyes fixed on him with a scowl on her lips. Moonbay was dressed in the same clothes she had wore earlier, almost as if she wasn't going to bed.  
  
"I didn't have the slightest idea," Draco replied smoothly, hoping his skills as an actor would come in handy.  
  
Moonbay put her hands on her hips, she didn't buy his story for one second. That guy wouldn't be in here without a reason, no soldier is that dumb.  
  
"Oh I'm sure you were quite aware that you just decided to take this opportunity in the mist of the recent chaos and start some more trouble."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, uh.."  
  
"Bay. Moonbay," Moonbay replied with an aura of mystery. "Just what exactly were you trying to do, kid?"  
  
"Nothing." Draco decided not to draw any more attention to himself and the computer systems that were still on in brightly lit room. She tossed him a strange look.  
  
"Don't pull any thing funny on me," Moonbay walked across the floor and sat in chair facing the surveillance monitor.  
  
"I was just leaving," Draco headed for the door.  
  
"Not so fast, I may not have an exact idea what's going but I do have my mouth if you know what I mean," she pointed to her lips.  
  
The black-haired dark hazel-eyed "Imperial Soldier" stopped dead in his tracks; he knew exactly what Moonbay meant. She was going to tell on him then the officers would soon find out that he wasn't one of their men, and the killer of one unlucky 'Evan Matters'. He stayed perfectly calm and acted as though he didn't care, all he knew was that he had to find a way to shut up Moonbay and shut her up fast.  
  
"What so ever do you mean? Not that it's any hair off my back, I just wanted to check and make sure none of the other zoids have been stolen. One zoid is more than enough since it's best thing we've got to defeat Raven once and for all," with that Draco a.k.a the new and improved Evan Matters walked through the automatic steel doors, leaving the tan woman to ponder about what he meant.  
  
"Fascinating, I was here doing the same exact thing," Moonbay muttered.  
  
Maybe not the same thing you were pal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven scowled as he walked through the main street of the city of Mastique; this was his tenth lap around this miserable little city. He had had come here with Xena and Shadow to get the basic essentials, and Xena wanted some more clothes and so did Reese. Now he was by himself, he had decided to let Xena and Shadow go shopping for clothes since she would make him look at every shirt, every pair of pants, everything in the godforsaken store before she'd find anything she liked and Raven did NOT want to endure that kind of suffering again. The first time he had gone shopping with her was yesterday, they went to the biggest mall in the area which had over 200 clothing stores alone, they got there at 10:00 a.m. exactly when it opened and had to be kicked out by closing which was about midnight, she did not find a single thing she liked. Raven defiantly did not want to go through THAT again.  
  
It had been four hours since he had seen them last, it would be his luck if Xena suddenly decided to go back to the cabin which would explain why he hadn't seen them anywhere. The time was 10:20 p.m, Raven decided it was getting late but where would he find them? Shadow refused to come when he called him. What the heck was he supposed to do? He couldn't get spend the night searching for them like some pathetic loser with no life. He was a wanted criminal for crying out loud! If anyone saw his face they could turn him in and meet their maker in the process, which was why Raven wore fishermen hat(y'know the kind that go over your head and partly cover your eyes).  
  
"Where the hell could they be? This is ridiculous, I am a warrior not some lost puppy trying to find it's way home!"  
  
"Go into the place when the night is alive until the hours of day," a woman's voice whispered from nowhere.  
  
Raven whirled around to find no one; he looked around but couldn't see anything or anything for that matter.  
  
"What? Show yourself!" Raven barked, still unable to find the woman.  
  
She laughed a gentle loving laugh that sent chills up and down Raven's spine. "I don't have to. Like I said my darling Raven, to find what you seek go to the place where the young and beautiful come to dance the night away."  
  
In his mind's eye Raven could see a building with bright red neon colored words beside the entrance but he couldn't read them; was this person showing him where he wanted to go? Nonsense. But in a way, it did make a little bit of sense in a strange unnerving way. He told himself that it was NOT Reese that he was letting his imagination run away with him, but why did her voice sound so familiar?  
  
No! This is simply a piece of my overactive imagination.  
  
With speed that even amazed himself, Raven trotted through the dark alley to come across the building he had seen in his mind; the bright red neon letters read: Le Neuf Moulin Rouge. Directly translated 'The New Red Windmill', interesting name. He noticed the building was in the shape of a windmill with red lights shining brightly around giving it a blissful look. The windmill looked old and a little out of place in the modernized city, it seemed to in a world all its own. Not to mention, there was a small line of young people dressed in their sexiest clothes waiting patiently to get in and wow some people.  
  
Raven got into the Moulin Rouge with no problem it's amazing what the turn of the fist can do; now he had to do the impossible find Xena in the seemingly endless sea of people, moving to the beat of the rhythm of the night. The smell of sweat filled the air, he wrinkled his nose as he pushed his way through searching the faces for someone he knew. He felt so out of place, why was he here in the first place? Oh yeah,to find Xena.  
  
"Ohh, look at him," a girl about Raven's age with long blonde hair and green eyes said to her friend at the bar, pointing at Raven. "Doesn't he remind you of someone?"  
  
Her red-haired friend nodded and smiled at the pale boy. "I guesso, but he's much hotter than your stupid ass boyfriend any day, Kim."  
  
Kim tugged at her blonde hair and continued to watch that mysterious raven- haired boy make his way through the crowd, obviously looking for someone. "I suppose your right, I guess the old man was right. You never know who'd you run into in the Moulin Rouge."  
  
//The clocks run out, times up over, bloah!  
  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
  
Hes so mad, but he wont give up that  
  
Is he? No  
  
He wont have it , he knows his whole back citys ropes  
  
It dont matter, hes dope  
  
He knows that, but hes broke  
  
Hes so stacked that he knows  
  
When he goes back to his mobile home, thats when its  
  
Back to the lab again yo  
  
This whole rap shit  
  
He better go capture this moment and hope it dont pass him//  
  
Music blared from speakers embedded deep within the red walls making them vibrate so much Raven wondered how he could stay here for much longer without going deaf let alone how these people stay here for hours on end. The sooner he found Xena the sooner he could get out of this crazy place, and with the drugs and alcohol Raven figured he'd better find her quick before something really bad happened to her. The Moulin Rouge was a disaster waiting to happen with those hungry drunken men looking for a young, innocent, not to mention virgin girl to prey upon. Just the thought of those men touching Xena made Raven very angry, he thought of different ways to kill them even the people who saw them but did nothing he'd kill them too.  
  
The raw but oddly danceable beat of the song that was playing nearly shook Raven off of his feet, the rappers voice was full of conviction as though he believed every word he was saying and wanted everyone who heard this song to know. To Raven's surprise; he found his head bobbing to the beat. He had a faint idea of why people would want to dance but the music was far too overbearing for his liking, not to mention the many hundreds of people crammed under roof. How could this be appealing to people??  
  
//You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo//  
  
Raven froze dead in his tracks. Xena. There she was dancing in the middle of this group of girls and guys, a spotlight shone on her as if she was the star. She was dressed in the same outfit she had on this morning, a black tank top and black baggy dickies pants. But that dumb dinosaur was nowhere to be seen, oh great. Raven frowned as he realized the same girls that had been watching him earlier were walking up to him, they must know who he was.  
  
//The souls escaping, through this hole that its gaping  
  
This world is mine for the taking  
  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
  
A normal life is borin, but superstardoms close to post mortar  
  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter//  
  
He pushed through the crowd till he reached Xena, who was lost in her own little world filled with music. Raven paused in front of her, but she didn't even see him, he wondered why everyone was acting very sexual. What was this? Some kind of sexual revolution?  
  
"Xena?" he had to yell over the roar of the music.  
  
//You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo//  
  
Xena was still losing herself in the music, doing exactly what the song commanded. Raven frowned, it would be just his luck if she was intoxicated.  
  
An attractive midnight haired girl tapped Xena on the shoulder, murmured something in her ear and point at Raven. Xena laughed and stumbled her way to the warrior.  
  
"Raven!!" she grinned at him. Actually it sounded more like "Waven" then "Raven".  
  
She tripped and fell into Raven's arms, something he had not been expecting. Her breath was warm and smelled of wine, she was drunk. Go figure, this was exactly Raven's luck. He let her do as she wished and this was the thanks he got. Simply peachy.  
  
"Xena, your drunk," he said quietly, his eyes locked on the girl leaning against his chest.  
  
"Raven! Don't be ridicu-lous," Xena said trying to get away from him and return to the dance floor.  
  
"Raven, pleez one more song! Then I'll goo all the way back wit you to wherever you want to goo, I'll let you do whatever you w-want!"  
  
//They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
  
He nose dove and sold nada  
  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
  
I suppose its old potna, but the beat goes on  
  
Da da dum da dum da da//  
  
"Your drunk," he repeated. Apart of him still stunned, how could she get drunk? He had never gotten drunk and he was older than she was! Another part of him was angry with the three guys who kept cracking their knuckles at him, threatening him which of course didn't scare him only pissed him off even more than he already was.  
  
"I wouldn't think of it as drunk, more like unnaturally happy!" Xena slurred her words and pulled away in the hopes to retreat from him, but Raven held on to her wrist with an iron grip she wasn't going to get away.  
  
"Your drunk and you lost my organiod." Raven lead her through the sea of the sweaty bodies played as pawns for some sick old fat man's satisfaction without knowing and into the back exit. He knew he had been inside the Moulin Rouge for more than long enough, something told him to get out and for once he obeyed.  
  
"I dindn't lose Shaadow, Raven I made him go home wit all the stuff."  
  
Raven leaned against the dirty, grainy wall next to the exit outside and sighed. He wondered if her drink had been spiked or if something had gotten out of hand, but why was he worrying about her. Did he get attached? Impossible.  
  
"Raven!" Xena pouted with a little giggle. "You're not being fair! I liked that song!"  
  
Raven sighed again; this was going to be a long night. "I heard you." He heard drunken footsteps come from beside him, and the grainy black door that lead to the back alley.  
  
"Hey you! You little punk, who do you think you are? Waltzing in here like you own the place and then taking the pretty lady out before she wanted to. She told you she didn't want to go," a male voice growled.  
  
Xena stared at three men; the guy in the middle obviously the leader was built and enraged by alcohol like the rest. The two on either side of him were moderately built, but neither of them could ever beat Raven no matter how hard they tried. She wondered why they were defending her, oh well one shouldn't look the gift horse in the mouth.  
  
"Raven!" she squealed happily, pulling at his sleeve. "Look at these guys who wanna protect me!"  
  
"Big whoop," Raven replied dully, his eyes still closed. He hadn't moved an inch since the three goons appeared. "You're cool now."  
  
"I don't like your attitude boy!" the leader, his name Jayne barked, his two pals backing him up with nods.  
  
"Yeah! We don't like your attitude boy!" they chimed in.  
  
Raven opened his right eye and watched them harass him with mild interest. "That's nice, now go and tell it to someone who cares."  
  
The two gasped, looking at the raven-haired stranger and then back at their boss. "Whatca gonna do about this little rodent boss??"  
  
"Yeah boss, whatca you gonna do with it??"  
  
"I think I'll beat the living day lights out of this rodent," Jayne replied with a smirk.  
  
"I'm shaking with fear."  
  
Xena grinned stupidly and stood awkwardly. Her head began to hurt and her vision blurred so she stumbled to the wall in the hopes of leaning against it. As she was about to fall a pair of strong arms caught her, whoever he was he smelled good. She threw up on whoever it was just before losing conscious and leaning against his strong warm arms. Raven groaned.  
  
"Hey! You darky-dark! Let go of her!" Jayne commanded.  
  
Raven blinked when he realized that he had gone out of his way just to catch Xena who was going to be very hung over tomorrow; he gulped suddenly concerned about his emotions. He could NOT afford to get attached! This was not happening, he reasoned at he was just being nice in light of his current situation. Not to mention she tossed her lunch on him, at least he could rest assured there was no more alcohol in her system. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Shadow!!" Raven shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
In a burst of blue lightening the dark organiod appeared by his side, his arms full of bags. Raven fought the urge to sweat drop, this explains why Shadow hadn't come sooner. He was busy shopping! His organiod was shopping; his feared dark organiod was going on a shopping spree. Now he sweat- dropped.  
  
"It's about time you stupid good for nothing dinosaur," he hissed.  
  
Shadow cocked his head and stared at the three men who were gawking at them. He looked at Raven, growled, and back at the three stooges. Every time he left Raven by himself that kid always managed to make a new enemy. How does he do it?  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't act so surprised. These fools want me to let Xena do as she pleases but what they don't know is that I let her and she goes and gets freakin' drunk on me!"  
  
The organiod shook his head and walked up to them.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Shadow!" Raven snarled. "I am NOT overreacting! Since when do I overreact?? Just kill them already!"  
  
Naw, one of Jayne's henchmen, stared at the approaching organiod. It was going to kill them. What a way to go. Aw, the other henchmen turned to Jayne for an idea since he was the boss and all. Their fates now lied in the mercy of that raven-haired man.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't do the job yourself so you let your organiod do it for you, pussy?" Jayne taunted.  
  
Shadow stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Raven only to find him shaking with uncontrollable rage flames in his eyes. Uh oh, wrong choice of words buddy. He tried to calm his master down with no avail, Raven was pissed and beyond. The only other time Shadow had seen Raven THIS angry before was when Van had destroyed the Genosaurer all those years ago.  
  
"What did you say?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I said you're a pussy, one mean pussy for that matter. Come on over pussy, looks like you could use company," Jayne smirked.  
  
Aw, Naw, and Shadow stared at him as if he was insane. He was calling the most feared zoid pilot a pussy, not to mention a whore. The scene was not going to be pretty. Aw and Naw had seen a picture of Raven before on the news and it came back to haunt them.  
  
"Aw." Naw started to say, shaking so badly his black dread locks twitched.  
  
"Naw."  
  
"This can't be happening!" they cried in unison.  
  
"Is you-your n-ame Raven?" Aw asked timidly.  
  
But Raven did not hear him, he was busy thinking of how he was going to kill that arrogant son of a bitch. It had to be a slow and painful death that was a must, with his faithful ivory knife. The one he had stolen from Prozin as soon as he realized how much it meant to Prozin. It had been with him for years and it wasn't about to let him down now.  
  
Shadow nodded his head to Aw and Naw trying to tell them that guy was Raven. They paled, it was Raven!  
  
"B-boss do you mind if I borrow your cell?" Aw spoke up.  
  
Jayne handed him the small black object, his eyes still locked on the young man in front of him. It was easy to piss this guy off. A little too easy.  
  
"A pussy? You think I am a pussy?!" Raven snapped, his voice rising with anger.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Aw crept behind a nearby dumpster, and dialed 5-1-1. The same as our 9-1-1 on Earth, the emergency help hotline. He had to find a way to stop this Raven dude before he exploded in a fury of rage and destroyed everyone and everything in sight with or without a zoid.  
  
"Hello? Is this 511?" Aw whispered into the receiver.  
  
"Yes this is 511, what's the emergency sir?" a cheery woman replied.  
  
"I need to get in touch with anyone who can stop him!"  
  
"Who? Sir? I don't understand, you need to speak up."  
  
"Lady! Do you anyone in the Republic who can stop Raven??" Aw yelled into the phone, instantly regretting the volume of his voice.  
  
"Raven? I've never met him but I don't think I want to, I'll call the Guardian Force right away!" the woman panicked and placed him on hold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Shadow!" Raven yelled.  
  
Shadow ran to his side and looked up at him obediently, this time he did not want to get in Raven's way. Raven put Xena on the organiod's back and shoved them out of the way. His purple pools were frighteningly full of rage and a fire burned steadily in them. Anyone with enough common sense would have run for the hills within one look at those horribly angry eyes.  
  
"I want you to take Xena and go back to the cabin, I'll be there soon enough if Reese asks where I am tell her I'm going insane and I'll be back whenever I get my sanity back," he ordered calmly.  
  
Are you sure? Shadow didn't feel right about leaving Raven all by his lonesome, and with the authorities on to his location he couldn't leave him here. The authorities would send Van, no doubt, and there would be another battle between the two only this time it would be fist to fist, a bloody brawl. It would not be very a pretty sight.  
  
"I'm positive Shadow! And let Van come! He shall die at my hands the same way this pathetic fool will!"  
  
The organiod nodded, his dark wings flapped and he flew into the night. While Raven discreetly drew his ivory blade knife. The fool, Jayne, stood completely unaware of the approaching attack. He smirked, beating that punk was going to be a piece of cake.or so he thought.  
  
Raven noticed some shopping bags that Shadow had left behind. "Damn dinosaur.can't do anything right."  
  
"Why don't you quit bitchin' 'bout your dinosaur and fight me like a man! But then again you're a pussy so I guess it would be difficult for you," Jayne curled his fist and got into a fighting position.  
  
The flames in Raven's eyes grew. "I'm not a pussy.I'm your worst nightmare."  
  
Jayne threw his head back and laughed, and before he knew it there was a knife in his gut with that raven-haired kid leaning before him. Raven forcibly pulled at the ivory blade that was now a sickly blood red and punched Jayne in the jaw. There was a loud CRACK sound, and Jayne went flying backwards his hands on his stomach trying to stop the fountain of blood from growing anymore.  
  
"Not so tough now are we?"  
  
Raven smirked and turned to Naw, who was scared spitless. Good, it always made him feel good knowing that people feared him. The look of fear in their eyes brought a smile to his pale lips. This is what he lived off of, fear.  
  
"One down two to go," he murmured quietly as he drew his blade for another attack.  
  
"Please! Don't hurt me! If you want just slit my throat, okay? I don't wanna die like that!" Naw pleaded and pointed to his dieing boss, his blue eyes shining with both fear and sincerity.  
  
"If you insist," Raven nodded and the blade found its way to Naw's throat. A steady river of blood flowed out of the long cut. Naw fell slowly onto the dirty concrete as his blue eyes glazed over and he took his last breath, drowning in a sea of his own blood.  
  
Ah, it felt so good to be back in his element again. Raven felt his ego grow considerably before he left he'd have to find the other one, what was his name again? Aw wasn't it? Who cares, whatever his name was he was going to die at Raven's hands at any rate.  
  
Then he heard Aw's frightened voice coming from behind a nearby dumpster, he must have been talking to someone. Probably trying to call 5-1-1 on him, and the operator must have freaked and called the Guardian Force.so Van would be his way to stop him. Raven was tempted to kill Aw in front of Van, but decided it was best to lay low for a while so he'd kill Naw and go on his merry way.  
  
"Please hurry lady! I'm next! He's gonna kill me! He ain't gonna leave until he friggin' kills me!" Aw whispered into a small black cell phone.  
  
"I got in touch with the GF their sending their closet team to get Raven!" the operator said but Naw did not hear her for the phone had been snatched from his hands.  
  
"Hello?? Hello! Are you there??"  
  
Raven placed the phone on his ear. "Hello, do you have any prayers to say for the unlucky man?"  
  
He heard her gasp and smirked. "Oh my god! Your Raven! Wow. I would have never expected you'd sound so sexy."  
  
Raven's jaw fell, she thought he sounded sexy?? What the hell?? A sweat drop formed on the side of his head. He quickly regained his senses and crushed the phone in the palm of his hand.  
  
Aw stood up on weak knees, his heart rammed against his ribcage and he knew that he was gonna die at that man's hands. He was going to be crushed like that phone, and no one could save him.  
  
"Ttuls," Raven smirked and grabbed Aw by his collar and placed the bloody blade on the side of Naw's throat.  
  
Aw gulped and the blade slowly pressed in his skin, at an inch at a time. His blood mixing with his fallen comrades. The world grew darker and darker, he could hear that raven-haired kid say something but he couldn't understand it. The pain grew to the extent that it became so much, his body grew cold and he could feel his blood washing his clothes and skin. There was no way in hell that Raven kid could get away without having at least a drop of blood on him, that guy had to be soaked in blood that was not his. Aw fell on his side.  
  
In a matter of seconds the big thug was down and out for the count, his job was now officially done. The three thugs were just a fading memory of the past, Xena was safe and that was basically all that mattered. Raven knelt beside his latest victim and wiped the blade on his shirt until it was clean with the exception of a few bloody streaks.  
  
He stood up and walked past him, suddenly absorbed in his thoughts. Why did he feel the desire to protect Xena from those thugs? The New Moulin Rouge bid him farewell, promising never to reveal the identity of the stoic boy who had graced her by ridding her of three drunken fools. Raven realized it was going to a long trip back to the little cabin; he would be there by mid afternoon at the earliest. Oh well, at least he'd have time to sort his thoughts and at least try to getting an understanding of what was happening to him. Twenty minutes later he was finally away from that miserable little city and not any closer to the cabin. He vaguely heard the sound of a zoid walking from behind him, he decided to ignore it. Probably just some kid trying to sneak away from home in the dead of night to go and live his dream to become to some great zoid warrior.  
  
The naïve little fool.  
  
The zoid roared and Raven stopped in his tracks, okay.maybe he was wrong about the whole kid thing. It was his stupid, good for nothing, organiod. He whirled around to see a black and red Shield Liger, it's tail wagging happily. So Shadow found a Shield Liger and took over it, big whoop. Shadow inside of the Shield Liger bent over the cockpit opened. Sighing, Raven hopped in.  
  
"Well Shadow I have to admit you've done good this time, saving me from walking all the back. But where is Xena? If you lose her one more time I'm going to rip you head off," Raven said calmly as the black and red Shield Liger trotted through the desert.  
  
The Shield Liger growled in reply and Raven laughed.  
  
"You gave her to Reese and Hiltz on their little date?" he laughed again. "Ah, I wish I could have seen their faces!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Say what?! Raven was in town partying?!?!?!" Van shrieked.  
  
Moonbay nodded quietly, starting to regret waking up Van who was only wearing a baggy black pair of sweats, his muscular upper body completely exposed. She had to admit he had a nice body, not to mention nice abs she tried to stop staring. She also knew that his nemesis had an even better body, she saw it with her own eyes. Just thinking about that bod made her swoon on the inside.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I heard. Look Van, don't get all pissed at me just because Raven wanted to have a good time," she glared at him.  
  
Van sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry Moonbay; it's just that I don't understand why Raven would be going to a club. His definition of fun is blowing up everything in sight not having a grand ole time with some hot chicks."  
  
"You never know, but there is an issue for the arrest of a guy who murdered the Moulin Rouge's owner Brad McClain's son Jayne McClain and two of his pals. Knife wounds," Moonbay added.  
  
Dr. D was right, Van would never be truly happy knowing that Raven was around and close by. He was way too concerned with Raven, it killed him knowing that he couldn't stop Raven and he still wanted his revenge on him.  
  
"Do you think this is Raven's way of getting back at me? Kind of like a "I'm back! Catch me if you can"?" Van's gray eyes didn't have their usual playful glow they were hard and tried at the same time.  
  
Moonbay felt her heart break for him, he probably haven't had a decent night's sleep for weeks. As much as she hated to admit it, Raven had to be stopped. The only way he could be stopped for sure would be killing him, it was the only option for them he was far too dangerous alive.  
  
"Van, c'mon I'll make us some breakfast and we'll decide what to do from there okay?" she said gently.  
  
"I guesso, but what are we gonna do if Raven finally decides this is the day he wants to fight me to get his revenge? I don't have the Blade Liger," he pointed out sadly.  
  
Moonbay placed her arm around his shoulder. "Raven wouldn't want to fight when your not at your very best." With that she lead him out of the Control Center. "Besides, it's not like we're a bunch cops dealing with psychopathic killers here."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Raven," Reese growled as he and Shadow walked through the front door of the cabin. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Reese put her hands on her hips, it was easy to see she was pissed off and beyond. Raven couldn't help but grin at the thought of what Shadow had told him on the way back, man he really wished he could have been there to see hers and Hitlz's faces when Shadow arrived with out cold Xena and a collection of shopping bags.  
  
"Didn't Shadow tell you? I went insane and I wouldn't return until I had gotten my sanity back," Raven stated, his dark purple eyes glittering with humor.  
  
For some reason, Raven was in a playful mood; he had the sudden urge to play jokes on people and grin and laugh like a madman. Just three hours ago, he was pissed off beyond reason but now he was in a happy go lucky mood. He figured at the Moulin Rouge he inhaled some smoke or something from people who were busy getting high. So he had a second hand high (AN: lol, I know its crazy but he didn't do any drugs! He's just in a really good mood!)  
  
Shadow sighed and shook his head, his master was acting really weird oh well. He shouldn't look the gift horse in the mouth. Specula growled at him, saying, "What the hell happened to Raven? I don't think he got his sanity back!" Shadow nodded in agreement.  
  
"Shut up Raven, what were you doing? And what did you do to Xena? Hitlz freaked out when he saw your ugly organiod carrying her unconscious form! Do you have any idea how hard it was to convince him she was sleeping??" Reese snapped.  
  
"Don't look at me, it's not my fault she got drunk," Raven replied with a shrug.  
  
Reese gasped. "Drunk? You let her get drunk? You stupid idiot! Don't you know how to do anything right???"  
  
Raven placed his hand on his hip, scowling. So much for that good mood. "As a matter a fact, I let Xena do what she wanted. She wanted to go shop, fine she did. But I did not want to sit in one store for three hours while she tried on everything in the flippin' store! So I let her go with Shadow in the hopes he'd do something right for once, while I did nothing.  
  
"Apparently, she told Shadow to do something to get him out of the way. And he did so, just long enough for her to get intoxicated. I'll have you know I saved her little ass, I dunno why but goddamnit I did! I stopped a trio who wanted her to go back in the Moulin Rouge and get even more intoxicated and possibly raped."  
  
There was nothing but silence. Raven blinked, wondering what he had said that caused the sudden eerie silence. Reese sat on the couch in a daze, she felt faint and light headed. Was Raven saying that he did something noble?  
  
"Reese?" Raven said her name gently, unsure of what to do.  
  
She broke the awkward silence and said, "Raven, do you know what you just said?"  
  
Raven blinked and nodded still unsure of what was going to happen next.  
  
"You protected Xena from drunken men? Raven, I had no idea you had it in you. I don't know what to say except I'm stunned to hear you did such a thing."  
  
"Did I do something bad?" he felt like a stupid little kid who didn't know anything and that made him angry. What did Reese mean by 'I had no idea you had it in you'? Was she saying that she was surprised to hear he did something nice?  
  
Reese shook her head. "No. On the contrary you did something quite noble."  
  
Shadow cocked his head to one side while Specula stared at Reese with a blank expression; both organiods were not expecting something like that. Raven frowned, noble? He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Raven walked past her and into the bedroom and saw Xena snoring softly on the bed. Her arm laid protectively over her waist, her long silver hair sprawled out around her. He smiled softly and grabbed his book off the nightstand, sat down on the floor and read. Finally, he could read in peace.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room:  
  
"Man, I wonder who shoved that stick up his ass. Raven's quite a character isn't he Specula?" Reese lay on the couch, her head aching but she was not tired.  
  
Specula growled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, the funny thing is this was exactly how Hiltz predicted he would act. Very curious, apparently the big guy has it in for him and now that Xena has been reawakened he'd want her to join in too. Her powers will come in handy when the time comes to beat Van Flyheight, and the fact that she knows Fiona makes everything even more interesting. It'll quite a show to watch indeed, I simply can't wait for the curtains to raise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? What do you guys think?? I made this chapter extra long for all you fans. Hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry about it taking ssoooo long! School was simply murder this week, I'll try extra hard to get chapter seven up as soon as possible! Now review! Lol. Peace out!  
  
~*Mi ChElLe*~ 


	7. Jigga What?

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"And stay in here!" Detective Gordon threw Xena into the dark cell and slammed the bar door shut, locked it.  
  
Xena raced to the bar door and grabbed the bars. "This is injustice lady! I didn't do anything wrong!! All I said was "Wohoo!" Is that some big crime against humanity??" she demanded.  
  
Three hours earlier Xena had snuck out of the cabin to see a live band in the wee hours of the morning, Raven had had fallen asleep with his book in hand which was no big surprise since he had refused to leave that thing all day. Reese was visiting some ruins with Specula by her side so no one could stop her except for Shadow who did as he was told, Xena felt bad for making Shadow cover for her. He really was a sweet organiod. Xena had taken the Blade Liger since it was the only thing fast enough to make it to coffee shop on time. No one had known that she was using a stolen zoid.  
  
Detective Gordon, a chubby female cop with wavy black hair and matching eyes, was a true New Helic City cop with the one small detail; she wasn't a cop in NHC(New Helic City) she was a cop in Mastique. She placed her hand on her hip and glared at the silver haired teenage girl, who was causing her nothing but problems how she wanted to sent her someplace faraway so she'd never see the light of day.  
  
"So you're gonna sing that sad song? Hon, I've heard it all before, save it for someone who cares," with that Detective Gordon turned a heel and walked away leaving Xena to shout at her retreating form.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong you stupid person!! What part of that don't you flippin' understand??!?!" Xena shouted angrily waving her fist.  
  
Seeing that Gordon wasn't coming back, Xena sat on the musty cot next to the wall in defeat. But this battle was far from over, Detective Gordon obviously did not like Xena the moment she laid her cold eyes on her but would she hate her enough to send her to an adult prison when Xena hadn't even turned 18? This was insane, not to mention unjust.  
  
"What is this world coming to? Way back when there was such a thing as justice but I guess times change," she sighed.  
  
She gulped when she remembered that the Blade Liger was hidden in some brush by the Genobreaker, which as a matter of fact Xena was not supposed to know where the Genobreaker was. Raven was going to have her head, oh man she didn't want to think what he'd do to her. Then she remembered, there was an organiod inside of the Blade Liger maybe she could.  
  
Xena closed her eyes and clasped her hands in a prayer form. "Please what was your name again? .uh oh yeah. Blade Liger please come to me. Please come to me, that is all I ask. I know you can hear me don't ignore me."  
  
In her mind she could hear the Blade Liger growling it's response, it'd see what it could to do.  
  
"Well would ya lookie here girls, it's looks like we got company," a woman said.  
  
Xena nearly jumped out of her skin, she saw three girls all of them rugged and hard. The in the middle, whom she assumed was the leader, had long blond hair that went to her shoulder blades, her green eyes were intelligent and unforgiving like being in this place was a horrid experience. She was dressed in a white midrift showing tee with lowrider black slacks, her body was well toned there was no doubt that she was mean. The one on the right had black hair and cold ice blue eyes that were just as unforgiving as the blonde's, she was wearing the same outfit as the other with the exception of her shirt being blue. The one on the left had brown hair that was tied neatly in a bun; her green eyes were nothing like the other two they were kind and gentle so much so that Xena wondered what a girl like her would be doing in a place like this serving hard time, she was dressed in a pink shirt and lowrider jeans.  
  
"What's your name?" the blonde asked with the nod of her head.  
  
"Xena," Xena replied boldly standing up and walking to the bars so she would be face to face with the three women. "What's yours?"  
  
"The name is Amber and this is Cloe," Amber indicated to the blackhaired girl on her right. Cloe nodded to her. "And this is Rini," she pointed to the brunette, who smiled warmly at the sound of her name.  
  
Xena nodded, unsure of what to do next. Oh sure she'd met plenty of people but never in a woman's prison! She had heard that women were worse than men in prison, and she had no intention of finding out the truth. She had the nagging feeling that she knew Rini before, a pink haired girl came to mind.Xena's old best friend. She felt a lump grow in her throat at the thought of her old friend, who had died before her at the mercy of the Deathsaurer. God, how it hurt her to remember all those who died even she didn't even like most of those people no one deserved to die like that.  
  
When she noticed that the silver haired girl named Xena did not reply Amber decided to see if she was worth being in her group.  
  
"What are you in for?" Amber asked casually.  
  
"I wish I knew myself," Xena grumbled.  
  
Amber just smirked. "It's looks like Gordo's got it cut in for ya." "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Rini cleared her throat and shot Amber a warning look while Cloe amused herself by looking at her black fingernails.  
  
Xena wondered why Rini was in this god awful place, she looked too goody goody to be doing hard time like this. What did she do? Steal some eyeliner from the mall or something? If that was the case than justice really did fall.  
  
"She's got it in for you, she thinks your guilty of something big. And nothin' is gonna make her change her mind sister," it was not Amber who replied but Cloe.  
  
"The question is of what," Rini stated thoughtfully, placing her index finger on her chin and looking heavenwards. "Gordo doesn't hate people off the bat."  
  
Amber interrupted her. "She's a bitch that's why! She's probably jealous of your good looks like she is of ours."  
  
"Gordo?" Xena titled her head, her silver locks flopping on her shoulder.  
  
"Spanish for fat, her names Gordon but everyone here calls her Gordo cause she's so fat."  
  
Xena giggled, she couldn't help herself. The three women exchanged glances and Amber nodded.  
  
"We could use a new face around here, it's getting' pretty boring with all these sorry bitches thank the stars you got busted and came here. How would ya like to chill with us?" Amber asked, her intelligent green eyes sprinkling with something that made Xena a little uneasy. Was it lust she saw in her eyes? Nah. or was it?  
  
She wished Raven was there, he'd think of something to get rid of them.even Reese would do! She was a little intimidated but on the outside she looked calm and confident.  
  
She smirked. "I'm there."  
  
Amber arched a blonde eyebrow and returned the smirk. "Alrighty then, we'll see ya at lunch time 'cause it appears like you got company." She and her girls stalked back into their large cell at the end of the dimly lit hall.  
  
Xena groaned, it was probably Detective 'Gordo' Gordon trying to have another go at her. She sat on the cot and stared down at her black boots wondering when Gordon was going to do talk to her, might as well get it over with. She heard heavy footsteps come to a halt at her cell.  
  
"Before you say anything I'm innocent and I demand that I get a lawyer if you're going to be a flippin' bitch about it," Xena growled. The person laughed softly, it was a male laugh and sounded awfully familiar.oh dear God. it was not Detective Gordon, it was someone else. Probably Detective Parker who was with her and didn't do a damn thing, but why would he be laughing? It didn't make any sense.  
  
"A bitch? First a pussy now a bitch?"  
  
Xena gasped and jumped onto her feet. "Raven!"  
  
She raced to the bar and grabbed his pale hand with delight. Raven walked into the light, wearing that fishermen's hat she bought him so he wouldn't have to wear that tacky straw hat. He was just as pale as ever but his dark purple eyes looked relieved.  
  
"How the hell did you end up in the slammer?" Raven arched a dark eyebrow and tried to take his hand back. "I didn't know running away from your captures was a crime, maybe justice has finally taken off that blind fold of hers."  
  
"Shut up! I was gonna be right back I swear, I was gonna be back before you knew it! Reese and Specula weren't there to stop me and I didn't want to wake you up and risk not going to coffee house to miss the band with the hot guy I met in the mall!" she explained breathlessly.  
  
"So you took the Blade Liger? That one that just so happens to belong to Van?" Raven hissed.  
  
She nodded and shrugged. "Well it' not like it was going anywhere anytime soon, besides if Van missed it the first time around he'd probably miss the second time too! Besides, it was the only thing fast enough, and he won't find it."  
  
Raven arched an eyebrow again and looked straight behind her out the barbed window. "Are you sure about that? I'm not, Van's dumb but he's the only worthy opponent I have I can't help it if I have get my revenge on a stupid Republican Lt."  
  
Just the thought of Van and what he did him made him angry, he was so close to getting his revenge he could almost taste it. It took him a year to get this far and he wasn't about to wait another year.  
  
"Well yeah. I hid it well because I knew you'd be all paranoid if I didn't and you'd make that dumb dinosaur of yours babysit me again," Xena replied.  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
Xena was losing her patience, why of all days did Raven choose today to play Mr. Aloof? "And why not."  
  
Raven made no reply, just continued to stare out the window. Before Xena had the chance to say something there was a loud roar coming from behind. She whirled around to see the Blade Liger standing outside her window, tilting it's mighty head for her to come out. That explains what Raven was looking at.  
  
Xena said the first thing that came to mind. "You stupid retard! You coulda come sooner y'know!" she angrily barked.  
  
The Blade Liger growled and sat its hind quarters down. Xena gasped as she realized that if anyone saw it and knew about this Lt. Flyheight of the Republic's zoid missing they'd know it was his. Shiitake Mushrooms that was not good.  
  
"Hurry! What are you waiting for Tiamat? Shoot down the wall already," she turned to Raven, who was yawning like this was no big deal. "Raven get in here, when the wall gets blasted I don't want to come back for you just because you decided you wanted to keep your enemies close by."  
  
Raven groaned. "I never get to have any fun."  
  
He dully pulled the bar door open as if it was a normal door, grabbed Xena's wrist and dragged her out of her cell and flattened them against the wall beside the cell while Tiamat in the Blade Liger's zoid core shot missiles at the brick wall it collapsed.  
  
"I'm not getting into that filthy zoid!" Raven announced stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into getting into this filthy zoid," Raven grumbled from the co-pilot seat.  
  
The Blade Liger growled angrily and bucked like a horse would do. Xena just giggled, while Raven was not happy about it at all.  
  
"Grrr, do that one more time and I swear to God I will rip your head off!!" he barked.  
  
"Oh get off your high horse Raven, there are some of us on the planet Zi who are getting tired of hearing you complain," Xena grumbled.  
  
"At least I didn't get arrested for walking into a coffee shop," Raven snickered.  
  
Flying gracefully beside the mighty Blade Liger was his dark organiod, Shadow who snickered along with his master. Xena scowled.  
  
"Let's see what this Blade Liger can do, mobilize!" she pulled on the boosters and the zoid started running at full speed.  
  
The Blade Liger did a series of twists and turns across the flat terrain of the desert. It jerked to it's left side, which was strangely weaker than the other side, as it slid to a screeching halt in front of a black and red Lightening Saix. It backed up just enough so there was a large gab between it and the black and red Lightening Saix. Shadow landed gracefully beside it.  
  
Xena smirked, feeling a battle coming on. Ah, it's been so long since the last time she'd been a zoid battle, too long. Raven pouted and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
In the forest ten miles ahead, hidden in the thick underbrush was the Genobreaker. That was where Xena had hidden the Blade Liger, right beside the Genobreaker, she knew that Raven had hidden it well and no one would find the zoids there. But what worried her was the Liger's front left leg, something was not right about it. She could feel it, the Blade Liger itself not Tiamat was telling her something was wrong.  
  
"Well, well, it's looks as though we've finally found the Blade Liger. It's about time too," said a man who's voice Xena didn't recognize over the com link.  
  
He had spiky brown hair and tan skin, with an eye patch of some sort covering one of his eyes. Xena frowned, although she had to admit he was kind of handsome in a rugged kind of way.  
  
"Who is he, Raven?" she turned to Raven.  
  
"One of Van's friends, I forget his name. Irwin I think," Raven replied with a shrug.  
  
She returned her attention back to the man named Irwin on the comlink.  
  
"I'm guessing you know whom this zoid belongs to? I hope this Van person knows his zoid has a defect on it's leg, so it therefore can't function properly. The name's Xena, Irwin."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the Liger, it was just repaired a couple weeks ago after that guy who's sitting behind you threw it off a friggin' cliff and nearly killed the pilot. It's a pleasure Xena, you're a cute kid but you should know better than to steal other people's zoids. My name's Irvine," Irvine replied smoothly.  
  
Xena wanted to smack Raven upside the head for not knowing the guy's name. She frowned and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You were wrong Raven," she said in a low voice that only he could hear.  
  
Raven shrugged. "This guy is a piece of cake. He's just all speed, it gets annoying because that's basically his zoid has."  
  
"Grr, Raven! Who do you think you are?" Irvine hissed.  
  
"I think I'm Raven, who else?"  
  
"You manipulated a little girl for crying out loud!"  
  
Raven looked surprised, almost shocked but he quickly returned to his aloof self. "I did not manipulate her."  
  
"Or did you let Reese do all the manipulating? We all know she's pretty good at that, she almost got Fiona to commit suicide and almost drove Van crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if you went along with the plan."  
  
Xena blinked, Fiona? Who was Fiona? She had an image in her head of a girl with long blonde hair and sunset eyes, but she couldn't quite make out any other of her features. She looked so familiar, could this Fiona be someone she knew in the past? And what was this about the Reese manipulating thing? Reese was your average Ancient Zoidian just like she was with the exception she wasn't as good with zoids as Xena was, who didn't know how to use their minds?  
  
"Raven, what is he talking about?" Xena asked innocently.  
  
Raven glared at her for a moment. "He thinks that you're being controlled by that blue haired freak Reese to steal Van's stupid zoid." He put bitter emphasis on the word 'stupid'.  
  
"I'm being controlled by Reese? How come no one told me? Then why did she let me give her a wardrobe make over?" she blinked again.  
  
"Your not! You took the zoid on your own free will and it busted you out of jail, remember?" Raven hissed.  
  
"I know that! I'm not retarded, but why did you say I was? I don't understand; who is this Fiona? And is Van the same Van that you don't like and the one that ran right past the Liger the other day in the Dibson?"  
  
Irvine smacked his forehead, the girl had forgotten to turn off the comlink and he heard everything. Van could be so stupid at times. Go figure, he thought, letting Van go in his blind pursuit of the Blade Liger when it was in plain sight he's got to see a doctor to get his eyes checked!  
  
"Yes one in the same, I can't believe my only worthy opponent is not all there.upstairs," Raven groaned, leaning back in the second seat.  
  
Xena smirked, the Blade Liger threw its head back and roared. "You're hungry for a battle too, Tiamat? Alrighty then, by the looks of it this zoid has all the speed abilities but in weak when in close range combat. We gotta somehow corner him so he can't use that incredible speed of his get him into close range combat and this'll be over like that!" she snapped her fingers.  
  
"I'll let you take on the Lightening Saix, I wanna see what you can do," Raven said dully, resting his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.  
  
Xena turned to face him and frowned, he was acting like this was no big deal this was her first zoid battle in centuries and he was acting like it was a walk in a park. She'd prove to him she was just as good as he was, she would have his praise and his approval. She had never met someone like him who, whether he knew it or not, made her want to be her very best.  
  
"Hey you! Irwin! Mind if we have a little match? I'm a little rusty but give me a short warm up and I'll be good to go," she said into the comlink, smirking at the man's surprised look. Good, he wasn't expecting that now was her chance to attack.  
  
The Blade Liger roared and charged at the now still Lightening Saix, jumping over it. The Saix whirled around to where the Liger had landed and raced past it. A red Shield Liger trotted into the new battlefield nearly crushing a large tiger like creature. It had the body of a tiger but the color of a Siamese with the big blue eyes, brown tipped ears and everything. It's tail-twitched irritably. It raised it's paw, extended it's ivory claws and swatted the air next to the Shield Liger and hissed.  
  
"The names Irvine kid!" Irvine fired at the Blade Liger which just dodged the mirage. "She's quick. I didn't know the Liger could do that."  
  
"It can only when it has a talented enough pilot," the Shield Liger said dully.  
  
A comlink appeared on the battle screens in both the Blade Liger and Lightening Saix, it was a black haired young man about Raven's age with a blonde girl sitting in the seat behind him.  
  
"Van! It's about time!" Irvine barked. "Did you know when you were in that Dibson you ran right past the Liger?"  
  
The black haired young man named Van sweat dropped and so did the Shield Liger. "Whoops. No wonder I had that feeling of déjà vu."  
  
In the stolen Blade Liger.  
  
Xena turned to Raven. "That's Van?"  
  
He nodded, his eyes still closed. "Yup."  
  
"He's kinda hot. I had no idea your enemy was so good looking!" she exclaimed. "I hope he talks a lot!"  
  
Raven groaned. "Whatever. I'm not even going to ask."  
  
She grinned and returned her attention back to the zoids in front of her. "Is the Liger equipped with any weapons?"  
  
"You bet your sweet ass it is. Or else how do you think it defeated so many opponents?" he replied uninterestedly.  
  
She noticed that Raven refrained from saying it defeated him, she'd bet anything he knew exactly what beat him but wasn't about to tell her because it would make him look bad. Or maybe he just wanted to see if she could figure it out on her own. With Raven you never know.  
  
"What the?? Raven's there too??" Van yelled in total shock.  
  
Xena nodded and pointed her thumb at seat behind her. "Yup Mr. Did anyone ever tell you your hot?"  
  
Van blushed deeply and glanced uneasily at something or someone behind him. "..uh. Not in those exact words."  
  
She grinned. "Well your hot Mr. I'll give you back your zoid as soon as I beat you because I like you. Do you mind? I haven't used a zoid in sssssoooo long, I'll give it back I promise. I just want to get back into the zone."  
  
Van blinked, his cheeks still flushed red. "Why did you take my zoid in the first place if you like me?"  
  
She opened her mouth to say something then the Blade Liger bucked fiercely, and roared desperately. "I have no idea! It just. come to me, that's right right Raven?"  
  
"How the hell should I know? And don't talk to me, I'm taking a nap," Raven hissed. "Damn zoid, my butt is pissed at you!"  
  
The Shield Liger jumped. "Raven??!?! Raven, I demand an explanation I didn't know it was your style to abduct young girls."  
  
Raven grabbed the seat in front of him and used it to pull himself up, he leaned close to the com link.  
  
"I don't abduct girls! I have no use for them!! I only have one goal in life Van, and that is to get my revenge on you for what you did to me!!!" he barked.  
  
Xena cringed slightly, he was angry and she knew it. She noticed a flame burning in his dark purple eyes the way it did whenever he was angry.  
  
"Oh ssurre. Then explain why you have a girl with you? Or was this Reese's idea?"  
  
"Why does everyone say that? Do they somehow believe I'm not capable of having another human being with me? Look if I had it my way I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! I'd still be home reading my book!"  
  
Xena cleared her throat. "In case you boys haven't noticed I'm here and I do happen to have a mind of my own. No, I'm not being manipulated by Reese. And no, Raven didn't find me cause he wanted to, Shadow found me. I'm with Raven because I want to be, I had a choice between him and Reese and I chose Raven."  
  
"Had a choice?" Raven cried incredulously.  
  
She nodded and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Yup, Shadow gave me the choice even though he knew the answer. Do you think I'd actually stick around with Reese while she goes with that Hitlz dude? He's messed up!"  
  
Raven smiled faintly. "Yes he is. But he's the boss. Now I'm tired of this small talk, if you still want to pilot this zoid you'd better destroy them or else I'll do it for you."  
  
In the Shield Liger.  
  
"I don't know about this Van, I don't think fighting her is a good thing. She's very talented with a zoid, her skill as a zoid pilot could rival yours and Raven's. If she's who I think she is, you better not fight with Zeke in the Liger. It's not wise," Fiona warned in a small voice.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, she has Raven and that's all. She can't be that bad, look at her she doesn't even know how to activate the blades without those she's not much of a threat," Van replied simply, his mood turned somber. "Do you remember her?"  
  
By remember he meant did Fiona know this girl from her life as an Ancient Zoidian. It seemed possible, because what the girl said she need some time to get used to using a zoid again.  
  
Fiona nodded solemnly. "I think I do. I could have sworn she died along with everyone else. It was her he wanted it, the Deathsaurer came looking for her and she turned herself in an attempt to save us. I'm worried Van.if it is her using Zeke will be your downfall."  
  
"Don't be so negative Fiona, what's the worse that can happen? She likes me and I think by that she meant she won't destroy us," he grinned.  
  
"Yes, she may like you. But if it is her she doesn't like me, she saved my life only because she believed I could do something for her, something I don't remember, even though she was simply horrid to me."  
  
The next thing they knew the Shield Liger was thrown into the Lightening Saix by the sheer force of the Blade Liger. It had rammed into to them. The mysterious cat rolled it's blue eyes and hissed dully. Shadow just stuck his tongue out at it.  
  
"Van! Never take your eyes off of the enemy, didn't they teach you anything worth while in that fancy military academy of yours?" Irvine barked, as his zoid stood up on shaky legs.  
  
The Blade Liger crackled evilly as its claws glowed red. It fired at the Shield Liger's front legs. The Lightening Saix took off running faster than the eye could keep up with it raced circles around the enemy Blade Liger. The blue Liger dizzily tried to keep track of it with no avail.  
  
Xena slammed her fist down on the control panel. "Damnit! This is hurting my eyes!"  
  
The Shield Liger stood up and as well and Van wondered how to stop his own zoid without hurting Irvine. Raven folded his arms across his chest and waited patiently for an opening so he could get the Genobreaker. This petty battle was getting too boring for his taste.  
  
"Fiona, scan the Liger and see if there any weak points on it. Even a weak tail will do, I need something to fire at," Van ordered calmly, his head throbbing due to the incredible speed of the Lightening Saix.  
  
"Irvine! You're giving me a friggin' headache! What is running around in circles supposed to accomplish? Giving the enemy a migraine?!" Van hissed.  
  
"Exactly, the enemy's disabled with a migraine so you can finish it cleanly," Irvine retorted. *&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Fiona struggled to keep her attention on her work, but her mind kept going back to the past filled with death and destruction. Pretty soon she was no longer in the middle of the desert listening to Van and the mysterious girl complain about migraines she was back home, in her time.  
  
There are footprints, lots of them, they cover the bare ground. Some little houses burn with steady flames that hardly light the pitch-black night, Fiona heard no sounds. It is quiet, too quiet. The countless tortured screams that once filled the dead night are quieted. Chaos had ensued the humble Ancient Zoidian village hours before the Deathsaurer had finally arrived. Not many people had retreated from their homes; instead they died unmercifully at the hands of a monster.  
  
Fiona ran to her house only to find that it was demolished, a fire graced its once lovely roof and insides. She sobbed silently as she ran smack dab into another girl her age. This girl had long silver hair and pale blue eyes, she was dressed in a black skirt and a white short sleeved shirt that has a long scratch on the font that slid all the way across to her side. On her right forearm was a barbed wire tattoo. They fell backwards.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" they shouted at each other in unison.  
  
"I was running away from that horrible monster," Fiona replied in a fearful tone.  
  
The girl nodded solemnly. "I see."  
  
"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your grandfather, Xena?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be, but I can't keep running away Fiona! Can't you see? It wants me and I can't let more people die just because I'm a coward! No! I can't! If the Deathsaurer wants me well it can come and get me!" Xena said getting onto her feet, she held her hand out.  
  
Fiona grabbed her hand and stood up, she noticed that Xena's knee was bleeding.  
  
"Xena, your knee! Let me help you."  
  
Xena looked down at her knee and shrugged. "C'mon Fiona get out of here, I know a place where you'll be safe. Someone has to survive this and live to tell the tale, and that person is you!"  
  
"What? There's no way anyone can survive this Xena, there's just no way!"  
  
Fiona gasped in surprise as Xena grabbed her wrist and ran to a now abandoned temple. She led her through a seemingly endless maze until they reached a large metallic tube like thing. Fiona noticed that the lavender organiod cat, she had seen everyday, was sitting in the doorway.  
  
Xena pushed some buttons and soon the tube device opened a jungle of wires hanging inside. "Get in," she commanded harshly.  
  
"Xena why are you doing this? I thought you hated me, why are you saving my life? Your enemy's life, tell me why," Fiona demanded timidly.  
  
The silver haired girl sighed and turned to face her. "I've never hated you.er, okay maybe for a couple years but like I said someone needs to survive and tell the tale. Fiona that someone is you, I've always known there was something waiting for you and that you'd move on to bigger and better things.  
  
"Out of everyone I knew, I've felt a special closeness to you because you were so kind to me when everyone else wasn't. You don't know how much that meant to me, I am really sorry we never got to know each other. We could have been the best of friends. It's a shame I didn't discover this sooner. I'm sorry for all the things I said about you, I know they were cruel I guess I figured you'd do the same to me."  
  
"Don't be silly Xena, I would never talk about you behind your back."  
  
"I know that now."  
  
There was a loud explosion followed by rthtmatic ground tremors.  
  
"Now get in there! Times wasting!" Xena pushed her inside of it but she resisted.  
  
Fiona smiled softly. "Xena I will never forget this, and I want you to know you are my best friend."  
  
Xena didn't reply but instead busied herself by typing something into a small keypad on the side of the door. "This door will open in at least six hundred years from now. You'll be in a state of suspended animation, think of it like a really long nap. Good luck."  
  
Fiona stood in front of the gap, wires strapped themselves around her small body. She saw Xena give her a salute, and then turn to the lavender cat.  
  
"Goodbye Xena, may all the gods protect you."  
  
Xena nodded. "Later. Have fun in the future and don't forget to tell the tale."  
  
She turned to the lavender cat and they ran off while the door closed slowly. That was the last time Fiona saw her, let alone anything.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Fiona! FIONA!!!" Van called out.  
  
Fiona's head snapped up from the command board she didn't know she was resting her head on. She shook her head several times trying to clear her thoughts, all of the events of that night came back to her with startling new power. She had never remembered anything so clearly before.  
  
"Fiona?" Vans hand was holding her leg.  
  
She looked up and he was facing ahead, his arm stretched behind him and on her leg. She knew he was upset about the whole situation with Raven and Xena, or so she hoped it was Xena.  
  
"Yes Van?"  
  
"Did you hear me? I asked you where any points of weakness on the Blade Liger," Van asked quietly.  
  
"Oh!" Fiona glanced down at the screen, a three D image of the Blade Liger twisted around in circles. There were no visible weak points on it.  
  
"Not a thing it's the same way it was before it was stolen. So I guess they didn't do anything to it."  
  
Van cursed under his breath. "Alrighty then. In that case I guess we have no choice to take down the Blade Liger, from the looks of it that girl isn't about give up it up without a fight."  
  
Fiona nodded and said, "Xena never wanted to go out without a bang. I guess some things never change."  
  
"Jigga what?"  
  
The Shield Liger froze and turned to the large animal and roared. It meowed quietly and nodded. While inside the cockpit Van's mouth was open as he tried to put what was on his mind into words. Meanwhile the Lightening Saix continued to run circles around the Blade Liger.  
  
"No shit?" Van asked Zeke incredulously. The Shield Liger growled. "Are you serious Zeke?! Your saying that the organiod inside of the Blade Liger doesn't belong to that girl?? Hot dog! How does she control it then??"  
  
As if an answer to his question, the Blade Liger shouted, "Seke! Er..Zeke! My bad!!! Sorry boy!!! Zeke, shoot that annoying Lightening Saix's front left leg!"  
  
Zeke inside of the Shield Liger roared and nodded, stunning everyone except Xena. The Lightening Saix froze almost instantly, a bad move.  
  
"Jigga what?!?!" Van cried incredulously. "You can't be serious! Zeke! Knock it off, Irvine is on OUR side remember?!?! What on Zi do you think your doing?!"  
  
Van fought the controls but the zoid aimed it's missiles at the now still Lightening Saix's leg. It fired at made a direct hit.  
  
"What the heck just happened here?" Irvine said finally. Xena smirked. "Good aim Zeke! Do it again and now don't hold back."  
  
The Shield Liger growled and aimed for the other front leg. Van fought the controls with all his might but it was no use, Zeke ignored his orders as if he wasn't his master.  
  
"Interesting, now that explains why Shadow's been your miserable little slave," Raven said thoughtfully. "You've been controlling the organiods, so the one in here is not yours."  
  
"Yup! You got that right, Raven with the exception of one part. Shadow followed me at his own will, he said he was doing it for you."  
  
Raven frowned and pressed a blue button in the back of the seat in front him. "Shadow!"  
  
All eyes fell on the black organiod who turned his majestic head to listen to his master.  
  
"Is that true Shadow?"  
  
Shadow growled and nodded.  
  
"Hmm, I see. Well then, I'm bored now get into the Genobreaker!" Raven commanded fiercely.  
  
Shadow disappeared in a bolt of blue lightening. The defeaning roar of the Genobreaker could be heard for miles. With that annoying Lightening Saix unable to run circles around the zoid, and hopped out of the cockpit, accidentally stepping on Xena's legs.  
  
"Grr!! Raven watch where you stepping!!!!" she raised her fist angrily at his back.  
  
"Ah shut up, does it look like I care? No."  
  
"Jerk," Xena retorted quietly.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Ungrateful ass."  
  
"Annoying hoe."  
  
"Stupid good for nothing whore."  
  
"Player."  
  
"Played."  
  
"Pri Madonna." "Wannabe."  
  
The Genobreaker sweat dropped as it approached the bickering teens. Fiona and Van exchanged confused glances, why was Raven and Xena fighting like cats and dogs?  
  
"Oh kiss my ass Raven," Xena hissed.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"I will! You watch me!!" she said unfastening her seatbelt and standing up.  
  
"Okay then you do that, later. Right now you need to prove to me your worthy of being with me," Raven said dully leaning against the Genobreaker's mighty red leg.  
  
Xena scowled and sat back down. "I hate you."  
  
"Hate you more," Raven retorted with his eyes closed.  
  
"Hate you!"  
  
"Hate you more!"  
  
"No hate YOU more!"  
  
"Hate you the most."  
  
"Na uh! I hate you more."  
  
"Yeah huh, I told you I hate you more!!"  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Liar liar."  
  
"Grrr jerk."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
The Shield Liger growled loudly and jumped up and down. Van frowned deeply and tried desperately to think of a plan to get the Blade Liger back without anymore damage down to either the Lightening Saix or to the Shield Liger. Which in theory seemed impossible. Now was his chance to give his stolen zoid a command system freeze that way he'd only have to go against the Genobreaker..the Genobreaker since when was that thing added into the problem? He wondered unhappily, if there was one zoid he could never and probably would never defeat was the Genobreaker.  
  
"Oh knock it off you two!!! Quit bickering like a bunch of children!! Can't you see we're in the middle of a big zoid battle here?!?!" Van shouted.  
  
"Yeah Xena, you heard him quit acting like child," Raven said with a smirk.  
  
"Kiss mine Raven!" with that the cockpit of the Blade Liger closed and it turned to face the two zoids opposing it.  
  
Raven made no attempt to go inside the Genobreaker, he stood there and watched the battle with mild interest. If Van lost this battle he was no longer worthy to be his opponent.  
  
The Blade Liger turned it's head to Raven. "Hey, where's the weapons on this baby?"  
  
Raven pointed to the golden blades on the zoid's sides, that gave it the name 'Blade' Liger. It was obvious but then again one could never be too sure with that silver haired girl.  
  
"Oh.oh! Oh! How do you activate them?"  
  
He shrugged, "Beats me I never piloted it before so I wouldn't know."  
  
"You suck!"  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Author's note: Well what did you guys think of chapter seven? Dude sorry it took so long, and thank you all who reviewed chapter six no matter how few you all may be. It's means a lot to me. Thank you soooo much! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!! In Chapter eight it's the battle between Xena in the Blade Liger against Van in the Shield Liger. You see her abilities and learn a little about her at the same time. Now review like the good citizens I know you are!! ^_*  
  
Peace out!  
  
~*Mi ChElLe*~ 


	8. You're Funny Irvine

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Xena fumbled with the controls stupidly with no avail; the blades on the Blade Liger still refused to cooperate. She had begged Tiamat to give her a hand, but the organiod couldn't help her cause. It was new to the zoid so it's abilities were limited. Damn.  
  
"Grrrr!!! You stupid piece of shit, work damnit work!!! How the hell am I supposed to beat them if all I can use is the missiles?!" the silver haired Ancient Zoidian fumed. "Tiamat, how many missiles do you have left?"  
  
The Blade Liger growled and the number five blinked on the screen. She had five missiles left, she had about ten to begin with.  
  
"Five, huh? I suppose we'll make due with those in the meantime we'll have Shadow give us a hand."  
  
Tiamat roared angrily and bucked the blade liger's hind legs. Xena screeched and rubbed her sore butt.  
  
"What the hell? You don't like Shadow?!?! You choose NOW to tell me??"  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Van frowned thoughtfully as he struggled to think up a plan to defeat the Blade Liger. This was harder than he had expected. Never in a million years had he'd ever imagined he'd be up against his own zoid. At the same time he was worried about Fiona, she was acting so strangely. Maybe he should heed her advice.  
  
"Irvine! You okay?!" Van asked.  
  
An image of Irvine appeared on his com link, he was scowling his face red with anger. Van gulped, he was in for it when they got back to the base.  
  
"Van," Irvine began in a dangerously low voice that made Van a little skittish.  
  
"Yes. Irvine?"  
  
"You are a walking dead man," he narrowed his brown eyes.  
  
Van sunk in his seat. If there was one thing that scared him beside dogs was a VERY very angry Irvine. He laughed nervously and said, "Your funny Irvine, god you could be a great stand up comedian with jokes like that!"  
  
"Too bad it's not a joke."  
  
"Eep!" Van quickly turned off the com link and glanced a the Lightening Saix which was glaring at him, it's eyes blaring red. He let out a sigh of relief; with damage like that to the zoid Irvine couldn't launch a head on attack, in fact he couldn't even move! But he could still fire at him.  
  
"VAN FLYHEIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!" The Lightening Saix threw it's head back and roared. Too bad it couldn't do anything except fire it's cannon, it's mobility capabilities totally gone.  
  
"Hmm, that Irwin guy is pissed," Xena said mildly. "Ha, ohz wellz that's Van the Major Hottie Flyhieght's problem not mine."  
  
Raven opened one eye and saw the Lightening Saix laying defenselessly on the ground, the Blade Liger twisting it's back in an attempt to work those damned blades and the Shield Liger sweat dropping. He and Shadow chuckled.  
  
"Quite an interesting battle indeed."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
It was quiet, too quiet. The darkness seemed to be endless array of hopelessness. The old temple had lost its tranquil charm, she noted unhappily, the outsides of its majestic walls covered with vines. It's insides covered with dust and vines, but fortunately it was an place that the Imperial search army didn't find and destroy in the process.  
  
Why was she here? She wondered, what purpose did she have in coming here? Her faithful organiod had had never let her down before, she had reasoned with herself, why should she doubt it now?  
  
"Specula, tell me why exactly are we here?" Reese turned to her blue metallic organiod but it was not by her side. "Specula?"  
  
She whirled around to Specula standing perfectly still behind her. Reese frowned she had a sinking feeling that something was not right, one she could not push away. Something wasn't right here, Reese had never been to this temple before maybe that was it. Or it could be all the despair floating in the air around her. The moment she walked through the large dented in door she felt oddly mellow. Something very bad happened in this place, Reese was almost positive.  
  
"What is it?" she hissed.  
  
Specula made no reply but just continued to stare ahead with an empty look. Reese narrowed her eyes and now she was determined to figure out what had happened. The organiod rumbled deep in it's throat.  
  
Reese saw a figure from the corner of her eye. "It appears we have company."  
  
She whirled around in the blink of an eye to nothing, nada, zepo, zero. Reese glanced around the musty library; the ancient books in their dusty oak bookcases took on an eerie look. Wait a second.since when did temples have libraries in them???  
  
"How strange, what kind of place is this? It starts off like a temple and now it's some sort of olden day mansion?" she turned to Specula who just shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?! You're the one who took us on this wild goose chase and you don't know?!?!" Reese shouted.  
  
Specula shrugged and growled dully. He knew it was no use trying to explain everything in a way that Reese would understand anyways. If she knew why they were here she would have never agreed to come. And right now Specula had to keep her in the dark. for the moment being.  
  
Reese pouted and folded her arms across her chest. She was dressed in a pair of Paris Blues blue jeans and a dark blue shirt that the sleeves went to her elbows. This was one of the many outfits that little girl Xena had gotten her, why Reese even let her give her a closet makeover was a mystery to even her.  
  
They explored the old temple/mansion further, now they were in what appeared to be a little girl's bedroom. There was a princess style bed, the silk curtains gray from dust. The oak bedpost had been rotted away by time. There was an oak drawer against the wall with a sculpture of a white fox with a long bushy tail, another of a wolf, and the last one of a once gold kitten laying on it's back playing with some string. The bed stand stood on only three legs, upon further inspection Reese noticed a black and white picture of a little girl with long blonde hair holding a golden retriever puppy in her arms. She looked so happy, so carefree, and so innocent. Did this room belong to that little girl?  
  
Reese shuddered as a draft of icy cold air brushed against her. She heard laughter coming from the next room, like the sound of a child laughing. But Reese could have sworn this place had been deserted for at least a couple centuries but then how there be a kid in here?  
  
She raced out of the eerie room and into the next, Specula trotted right behind her. A shimmer of white light followed by the image of a smiling little girl with long blonde hair appeared before her. Reese stopped dead in her track. Specula knocked into her back.  
  
"Specula! Watch yourself!" Reese hissed in a high whisper.  
  
"Hey you, little girl. What are you doing here?" she called out.  
  
The little girl turned around and faced Reese and Specula, her body surrounded by the white light. "What are you doing here, lady?"  
  
Reese frowned. "I asked you first, little one so why don't you answer my question and then I'll answer yours."  
  
The little girl didn't move but her sweet smile faded, and Reese became aware of a scratch on her cheek that wasn't there before.  
  
"I live here silly, now it's your turn blue lady."  
  
"I'm exploring this ABANONED place," Reese replied fiercely, making her point clear.  
  
The little blonde smiled softly and walked up to Specula and place her little hand in front of the organiod's nose. Specula blinked and turned to Reese, who just shrugged.  
  
"What a funny looking dog you have here lady," the girl smiled, and stroked Specula's chin.  
  
"It's not a dog, this is Specula my organiod. Don't you know that dogs and all them died a long time ago?"  
  
Specula shot Reese a 'Why did you go and say that?!' look as the blonde's lower lip trembled. A red light turned on in Reese's head that was not the smartest thing she could have said. That was something Raven would say! And Reese couldn't believe she just pulled a Raven.  
  
"Wait! I didn't.." Reese started to say something just as the little girl raced past her and flew down the hall, her gray eyes bright with tears. ".mean it that way.."  
  
Reese stood in the hallway in wonder, what had just happened here? Something told her to be weary but she shook her head like coming out of a trance. Specula hissed fiercely at something behind of her.  
  
She heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from down the dark hall. Like that of a child. Reese turned to say something to Specula; she felt something poke her shoulder. She felt suddenly dizzy then she collapsed onto the hard cold oak floor.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"RAVEN!!! You're not helping!!!" Xena shrieked from inside the cockpit of the Blade Liger.  
  
Raven grinned and said, "Good. You gotta figure this out on your own kiddo."  
  
"Kiddo?! What the fuck is 'kiddo'?? Who the hell are you calling a 'kiddo'?!?!"  
  
"You, c'mon you're a youngin' compared to me. So in that technically I have the right to call you whatever I want."  
  
Fiona frowned at the scene. "Van, please I told you that using Zeke would be your downfall in this battle. This is one fight you have to fight alone unless you want someone else to get hurt."  
  
"Fiona you're overreacting. You heard what Raven said, she's younger than he is-"  
  
Fiona interrupted him. "No! Raven's wrong! She's older than I am! But she isn't anymore-does that make any sense?"  
  
Van shook his head and mobilized the Shield Liger. "No not really, but if what you're saying is true. This girl was older than you way back when, but you came out of the organiod capsule sooner than she did. and that means that in this time she's the same age she was back in the day?"  
  
"But she never went into an organiod capsule, or at least I don't think so. The only person who would know is Raven, but he'll never tell the likes of us."  
  
"I got it!" Van exclaimed as he dodged a shot fired by none other than Irvine. "You ask her if she remembers that is. It's worth a shot, what do ya say?"  
  
Fiona frowned thoughtfully, it was an idea but they would be risking everything if it was in fact Xena. She knew that Xena would always find some reason to be mad at her and it wouldn't matter if she liked Van or not she'd get Fiona back.  
  
"I dunno Van."  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Raven!" Xena whined helplessly.  
  
Raven rolled his eyes and said, "Oh for God sake's Xena, will you stop it?! I'm not going to help you. If I could I still wouldn't help you, what do I look like? You're personal slave?"  
  
"Yes!" The Blade Liger chirped cheerfully. "But of course!"  
  
He groaned and stretched his arms out.  
  
Xena pressed different buttons on the controls but nothing happen. Then she pressed a button in shape of an 'E' and speakers popped up beside her. 'It's My Life' blared from the speakers. She gasped in delight.  
  
Just then a com link popped in the screen in front of her revealing Van and the blonde girl, who was staring at her with uncertainty. Just as they heard the music,  
  
".Well I ain't gonna be just face in the crowd, your gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud. It's my life! It's now or never, and I ain't gonna live forever. I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life! My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said I did it my way. I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life."  
  
Xena was busy bobbing her head to the rock beat; she didn't even notice the com link. She had to admit the music of this day and age was pretty kick ass, but it was nothing like the music she used to listen to in the privacy of her room. Van and Fiona sweat dropped; this was going to be a long day.  
  
"It's my life!! And it's now or never cause I ain't gonna live FOREVER!! I just wanna live while I'm alive. It's my life my heart is like an open highway! Like Frankie said I did it my way!!!" Xena sang at the top of her lungs, which didn't sound too good.  
  
"Uh.Xena? Um.. XENA!!! Hello!! Turn down the stereo, you're in the middle of a battle here!" Fiona growled unhappily.  
  
Xena blinked, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Van and Fiona staring at her from the com link. "Whoa!! Rewind!"  
  
She put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously, her cheeks turning red. "Ah, what's up?"  
  
"Xena, what are you doing? Not to mention how did you get here in the first place?" Fiona asked quickly.  
  
"Who are you? You look awfully familiar and how the hell do know my name? Irwin told you?"  
  
Van arched a dark eyebrow and sighed. "Girls.I'll never understand them."  
  
"It's me, Xena, Fiona Alicia Annette. You saved my life remember?"  
  
Fiona searched Xena's face for any sign of recognition but saw none, it was almost like she knew already but didn't say anything. Or she just didn't get her memory back all the way.  
  
Xena frowned and said, "I know who you are. I didn't think that crazy idea of his would work, ah well. At least there's someone here who can fill me in on what happened the past couple centuries or so."  
  
"Alright, I will. But first you gotta give us back the Blade Liger with or without Raven, we won't turn him in this time." "Jigga what?!?!" Van cried incredulously, turning to Fiona shock written on his tan features.  
  
She closed her sunset eyes and nodded slowly. "You heard me, Van. We're not getting the bounty for Raven's head this time. It's the least we can do, but the next time we enounter him we'll get him and stop his reign of terror once and for all."  
  
"What he said!" Xena exclaimed just as confused as Van. "Jigga what! There's a bounty for Raven's head???!?!"  
  
Fiona nodded again, her eyes still closed. "Yes that is correct. Raven is a dangerous man, mind you."  
  
What Xena said next shocked everyone.  
  
"Cool!!! How much?!!?" Xena asked excitedly.  
  
Raven's jaw fell, she was going to turn him in! He was positive she was going to get the bounty for him. Hmph, some friends he has. Van's jaw fell as well, that was defiantly NOT what he had expected.  
  
"Are you insane?!?! Who's side are you on?!!?" Raven shouted angrily, waving his fist at the Blade Liger.  
  
Xena grinned ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. "I'm on Shadow's side, dummy. I'm just curious that's all, stupid. Is that some big crime against humanity?"  
  
"Yes it is dammit! You're gonna turn me in! I can't believe it..er, maybe I can but still! There's bounties for Reese and Hiltz too don't you know, though they're not as high as mine. That's because I'm better than they are!" Raven returned to his normal self and acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
The Genobreaker looked down at him and shook it's head. "What do you mean I'm pathetic? Am not you stupid piece of crap! Leave me alone until I have use for you."  
  
"Right.sure.that is pretty funny that you might turn Raven in though," Van smiled warmly at her.  
  
Fiona frowned, jealously was beginning to attack her. Why was Van being so nice to her? He didn't even know her! Maybe it was because she said she liked him and thought he was good looking, which he is. She knew that if thoughts like these were to continue running wild in her brain she was bound to lose it. She and Van weren't officially dating, actually they fell under the category of Friends With Benefits (FWB) which meant they were nothing more than really good friends. Then why was she suddenly, oh should I dare type it? Why was she suddenly jealous? "Van please stop," she requested quietly.  
  
Van blinked and titled his head curiously in her direction. "Stop what?"  
  
"Just stop it, please. Don't ask any questions, just stop it."  
  
Van didn't understand what she was talking about, what was he doing that was wrong? Okay maybe flirting with the enemy's girlfriend wasn't the brightest thing he could do since he considered himself taken, but still she was the one who flirted with him first. And dammit, that had to count for something! That is.assuming she was the enemies girlfriend.  
  
"Uh, okay whatever you say."  
  
Xena inside of the cockpit of the Blade Liger discreetly pressed the button that controlled the radio, and the music blared once again.  
  
"IT'S MY LIFE!! AND IT'S NOW OR NEVER CAUSE I AIN'T GONNA LIVE FOREVER!!!"  
  
"That's it." Fiona unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped onto Van's lap, grabbed the controls and rammed the Shield Liger into the dancing Blade Liger.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"SHADOW!!" Raven shouted and the cockpit of the Genobreaker opened. He climbed inside.  
  
He frowned deeply. God boredom really was a killer; his boredom was driving him mad. He had to do something before he officially went crazy. The Lightening Saix was the perfect target, it was basically defenseless and beating on it wouldn't make a difference to Xena's "fight." No one would miss the zoid anyways, so it was all-good.  
  
"I'm bored, now where's that annoying Irwin." Raven scanned the area for the down zoid.  
  
"The name's Irvine Raven! Get it right!!" The Lightening Saix's eyes glowed. Raven just smirked.  
  
This was going to be easier than he thought. "Whatever. You're name makes no difference to me, I'm still going to kill you. But before I do I'm gonna have a lil' fun with you first."  
  
The Genobreaker fired missiles at the down zoid, paralyzing it completely so it couldn't even fire at it. The two Ligers and their pilots were oblivious to what was going on around them, which worked to Raven's benefit. Good luck was with him today. "Ah! This isn't fair! I swear to God Raven, once I kill Van I'm going after you. For my Lightening Saix AND my Command Wolf! Mark my words! Raven! Mark my words!" Irvine threatened.  
  
"Ha ha, yeah right like THAT'S ever gonna happen. Only in you're dreams, Irwin."  
  
"IRVINE!!"  
  
Raven shrugged. "Same thing."  
  
Irvine growled but knew he was in no position to make threats and demands, Raven had the upper hand and worst of all they both knew it. Maybe he could somehow convince Van to look his way without getting Raven's attention.  
  
He turned on the com link to the Shield Liger and said, "Van.Van.VAN!! LOOK OVER HERE DAMMIT!!"  
  
When no one replied, he got worried since he was basically in darkness he couldn't see a thing. The only way in his situation he could see Van was if Van responded.  
  
"Irvine?" It wasn't Van who replied but Fiona, who was on top of Van. Van popped his head the side of her. His hands on her waist, it was quite a sight. And Irvine wasn't going to even ask.  
  
"You called, Irvine?"  
  
Irvine smacked his forehead, why couldn't those two just get a room and get it over with? They were in love with each other; EVERYONE knew it except for them!  
  
"Will you guys get off of each other and defeat that girl already? Raven is ruining my beautiful Lightening Saix just for the hell of it. And I would like to keep this zoid for at least a year before it gets totaled! C'mon you guys!"  
  
The Genobreaker was now behind Irvine, busying itself by stomping on the tail of the Lightening Saix. Then it fired at the hind legs. Basically forcing the zoid to suffer a slow and painful death, but oddly enough it steered clear of the zoid core.  
  
"Goodness you're right Irvine!" Fiona exclaimed.  
  
"No shit! In this century please," he hissed.  
  
Van nodded and blinked, he was in an awkward position. The cockpit wasn't made for stuff like this. Not that he didn't enjoy being close to Fiona, no he loved being this close to her, but not now. Oh no, not this time maybe later though.  
  
"Fiona.do you mind?" Van indicated to controls, which he could not reach due to the fact Fiona was sitting on him.  
  
She blushed. "I don't know what came over me, Xena was getting on my nerves with her obnoxious singing!"  
  
"I guesso. But uh, how are we supposed to save Irvine if we can't move our zoid?"  
  
"Simple," Xena replied as the Blade Liger reared up, "Like this!!" And charged them. Ramming into them head on sending the Shield Liger flying backwards.  
  
She laughed out loud. "That'll teach you to mess with me. And you can't help Irwin, he's tied up at the moment. Zeke! Aim for this Irwin dude and fire at will! And don't worry about Raven the Retard!"  
  
Zeke roared onto his feet, on his own. He nodded and fired four missiles, two for the Lightening Saix and two for the Genobreaker. Van watched in horror as the cannon took aim and he was helpless to stop it.  
  
Shadow inside of the Genobreaker sweat dropped. "Gah! Xena!!! I'm going to turn you in to the police for this!" Raven hissed.  
  
Xena laughed again as the two zoids shook by the sheer force of the missiles. While Fiona gasped and Van gulped, once this day was through he WAS going to be a walking dead man.  
  
"VAN!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Draco cursed under his breath as Moonbay walked by him while he was walking down the hall leading to the Control Center for the fifth time. She was watching him, making sure he didn't do any damage. How the heck was he supposed to get his organiod with her watching him like a vulture? It was bad enough that the silver haired demon was resurrected but she had his organiod, Tiamat, under her complete and total control. The same way she had Van's and Raven's organiods wrapped around her little finger.  
  
Everyone in the base knew about the big stand off between Raven with Xena on his side and Van, Fiona and Irvine. It wasn't a pretty sight. Raven was having a ball destroying the already command system frozen Lightening Saix, and Xena and Van were knocking into each other instead of close range combat or mirages.  
  
There had to be a way for him to lure Xena into a trap so he could get Tiamat back and break her power of him, at least for the time being. But with Moonbay stalking him it would be nearly impossible without him exposing himself in the process. He would have to wait until after the troops came home to strike, he knew where their hideout was so that made it a little easier. That is, assuming Raven and Xena took the Blade Liger back with them just for the hell of it. But if they didn't it would make Draco's life a hell of a lot easier.  
  
"Soldier what do you think you're doing here? This hall is restricted," Colonel Karl Shubaltz said with an aura of authority.  
  
Draco quickly saluted. "Colonel Shubaltz sir, I was not aware of that, sir."  
  
Ah, it made him sick to his stomach to call someone 'sir'. But a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do even if it meant sacrificing his dignity and pride.  
  
Shubaltz nodded and a frown appeared on his lips from nowhere. "At ease man, I understand. But what are you doing here anyways?"  
  
Draco cursed his bad fortune. This was soo not his day! He hesitated. "I was going to check on the stats of the Blade Liger and see if there was any weak points the Lt. Flyheight could use to his advantage, sir." And he didn't even like Van Flyheight! Draco found him too cocky and too sure of himself all the time.  
  
"Ah, I see. I'm coming with you then."  
  
"Okay then, sir, if that is what you want. Permission to ask a question, sir?" Draco asked in such a tone that made him sick to his stomach. The sooner he got Tiamat back the better.  
  
"Yes soldier shoot."  
  
"Is it true that Miss Fiona of the Guardian Force knows this mysterious girl from her life as an Ancient Zoidian? Sir?"  
  
Colonel Shubaltz didn't reply right away. His jaw muscles flexed. "I suppose it is, the only person who would know for certain is Miss Fiona herself, you have my consent to ask her when she returns. And then once you find out you tell me."  
  
"Yes sir," Draco saluted and mentally slapped himself across the face for being such a fake! God posing as a soldier was bad for his health. Thank goodness he didn't have to be here for much longer.or so he hoped.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Author's Note: Well? That's Chapter Eight! It's My Life is by Bon Jovi. Gosh dang Yankees it always takes me so long to put these chapters up but like only two days to write them! Lol, I wonder how that works. AT that kind of pace I should be working on the next chapter.shesh its SO long. But if people still review they get another chapter. If it's one person I don't care I'll still write for that one single person. Though I would like more than one person (HINT HINT hehe) But y'know it's not up to me. It's up to you all * indicates to the readers *. I only live to write for you all. Well BLAH BALH!! I'm shutting up now, these things aren't supposed to be THAT long hot dog. Lol. Review ya'll! Peace out!  
  
~* Mi ChElLe *~ 


	9. Please don't kill me

AN: Wassup? I'm sorry its taken so long!! Okay! Too much homework! This chapter is here for all you who love Van and Fiona fluff! Yup, you heard it! Now I won't hold you anyone more! Here it is chapter 9!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona stood on the balcony outside of her room, and stared up at the stars that lit the night sky. Her thoughts some place else, mostly she was thinking about the battle today with Xena and Van. She could have sworn she had him, but now she was not so sure. After the police had had threatened to arrest all of them minutes after the Genobreaker had finished beating the Lightening Saix senseless, Xena had jumped out of the cockpit. Van had followed the suit, although he claimed he was just doing it so he could prove his position in the military not to mention their innocence. The cops had tried to arrest Xena but she resisted and raced to the Genobreaker where she and Raven made their escape.  
  
Now almost six hours later, Fiona wondered what was going on. She had never felt so confused before about something so trivial. She wanted to talk to someone but there was no one to talk to, Moonbay was asleep she had almost died from laughter when everyone came back. The only hurt thing Irvine had was his pride, not to mention his fractured leg. Which Fiona had to admit was pretty funny; Van and Moonbay wouldn't stop teasing him about it.  
  
She sighed. "I wish I knew what was going on. Whether or not Van likes me."  
  
Oh sure they had kissed twice but that doesn't automatically mean anything. He didn't say he cared or anything. Maybe Fiona was just worried about losing Van when she had nothing to worry, who knew?  
  
"God I am so confused. I don't know whether it's all in my head or if it's reality."  
  
"What's all in your head?" a male voice asked from behind her.  
  
Fiona turned around to see Van standing there, his hand on his hip. His head cocked to one side.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Van walked up to the balcony rail and stared up at the sky. Fiona watched his movements with concern, 'oh Fiona get over it, if you're so paranoid why don't you just ask him already and get it over with!' she mentally screamed at herself.  
  
"You see that?" Van pointed to a constellation of stars in the sky. "It looks like a Blade Liger."  
  
Fiona looked up at the constellation in question and frowned. "No, it looks like a kitten."  
  
Van turned to her. "Jigga what? Na uh! A Blade Liger!"  
  
"Kitten!"  
  
"Blade Liger!"  
  
"No, a kitten!"  
  
"C'mon can't you see it? It so totally a Blade Liger!"  
  
"You're hopeless!" Fiona exclaimed, exasperated. She returned her attention back onto the night sky.  
  
Van grinned while apart of him wondered why Fiona was being so cold to him all of a sudden. He shrugged it off; she probably was just worn out by the day's events. Hell, he had to admit he was, and he was damn lucky he got his Blade Liger back in one piece too.  
  
"That constellation looks like Irvine waving his crutches at you," Fiona indicated to one below the one Van had shown her. She giggled softly.  
  
Van looked up and laughed. "It looks more like a Saber Fang to me. Though.if I squint one eye it does kinda look like Irvine getting pissed at me."  
  
"Is all you see somehow related to zoids? Every single constellation you see is a zoid!"  
  
"Can't help it if that's what I see," he shrugged.  
  
Fiona watched him from the corner of her eye, he closed his eyes and let his head tilt downwards. No matter what he did, Van still looked good; even if he wasn't trying he looked fine. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to stuck with someone who was naturally sexy? It wasn't hard to see why Xena said she liked him, but with Xena she could have been saying that just to say it one never knew.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Van took deep breaths in an attempt to clear his thoughts; Fiona's actions were confusing him. Was she suddenly uninterested in him? Or was she angry with him for some unknown reason? Maybe even both? He mentally cursed, why did girls have to be so confusing? You think they'll do one thing and then they go around and do the complete opposite. Women. Who understood them? Certainly not Van Flyheight, who was just as mystified and intrigued by them as the next guy.  
  
He opened one eye and noticed Fiona's hands were trembling. He quickly turned to her, both of his gray eyes open and alarmed.  
  
"Fiona! What's wrong?" he asked, worried.  
  
Fiona blinked. "Hmm? What is it?" She titled her head curiously.  
  
Van grabbed her hand with such care and held it in front of her. To his surprise his touch only made her hands shake more. He looked her straight in eye but all he could see in those sunset pools was confusion, she didn't understand. Van could feel her shake and it made him increasingly concerned.  
  
"Van? What are you doing?" Fiona asked.  
  
Van groaned and smacked his forehead. "Look! Are you blind? Look at your hand!"  
  
She did so; she saw that they were in fact trembling but nothing that made her concerned. Fiona wondered why Van was SO concerned, it was no big deal. Then it hit her: he cared. He cared about her. He actually truly cared for her, that or he's a hell of an actor. 'What the? No! Van would never lie to me! Besides.he's not that good of an actor' she thought. She was making a mountain out of a molehill. Van really was just flirting with Xena because she flirted with him first, he didn't care for her, and he cared for Fiona. The last thought overwhelmed her with joy.  
  
"I see it, Van. But I find nothing of concern," she replied simply.  
  
"You don't? What's wrong? There has to be something wrong!"  
  
Fiona fought the urge to smirk; she had Van wrapped around her little finger. She bet that if she'd ask for something Van would do it. Might as well test her theory.  
  
"Oh you're right, I feel a bit faint," Fiona placed her free hand over her eyes. "Would you be so kind as to get me a glass of water?"  
  
Van gasped and nodded quickly, he looked around the balcony helplessly. Then he saw a glass of water on Fiona's bed stand. She peeked through a gap of her fingers just in time to see Van quickly kiss her fingertip and rush inside the room to get the glass.  
  
"Fiona just hang on!" he called from inside the room.  
  
Fiona snickered to herself, her plan had worked perfectly. Who'd a thought? Just as she thought, how intriguing. "Oh God, I don't know how much longer I can stay standing." she let the weight of her head fall backwards as she awkwardly leaned against the pearly white rail.  
  
"If you're in a dark tunnel stay away from the light!"  
  
Just as she had predicted, Van raced back to her side, the glass of water in hand. He wrapped his free arm around the curve of her back, positioned his ankle so Fiona couldn't fall without him catching her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Fiona peered through the gaps of her hand as she tilted her hand up to see Van looking at her with a worried frown. Which she had to admit it was kind of cute frown, oh God what was the matter with her? Couldn't she just accept the fact Van cared for her and she had him hooked? Why must she play these games? 'Cause their fun.'  
  
"I guesso," she was getting into her 'acting'. Her conscious screaming at her to stop preying upon Van's feelings for her but she was enjoying herself.  
  
"D-do you need to lay down? Or something? Oh! I almost forgot, here I got you some water," Van gulped and wondered how the heck he was going to help her take a sip of water if he was in such an awkward position.  
  
Fiona let her arm fall to her side; she looked Van in the eye and saw concern, fear, confusion, and love. It broke her heart, how could she have done such a thing to him? He genuinely cared about her only she was too blind to see it. Now her conscious was laughing victoriously.  
  
She shook her head and tried to stand up straight but Van was in the way. "No, no I'm fine. I don't know what came over me, it must have been from thinking to hard." 'Thinking too hard?! Where did THAT come from?? I'm making myself sound like a dumb blonde!'  
  
"You sure? You look a lil' pale if you ask me. Maybe you should come inside and sit down," Van suggested.  
  
Fiona sighed in defeat; she might as well do it his way because he'd refuse to budge if it was any other way. Besides it would give her a opportunity to ask Van what he thought of Xena, at least he wouldn't lie to her. Too bad he couldn't say the same about her.  
  
"Okay Dr. Van."  
  
Van grinned and led her into the dimly lit room. He hoped she was all right, because she really didn't look all right. There was something not right about the whole situation, besides the fact it was close to midnight they were all alone in HER bedroom and he could get lucky, she looked ill and she was still shaking. He bet it had something to do with what happened today, after that Xena girl seemed pretty angry when the cops came and swore to get back to them on the battlefield. But then again, from the looks of it that Xena got pissed easily. He sat her on her bed.  
  
"How do you feel now?"  
  
Fiona frowned; okay, at first it was cute that he cared about her but now it was just plain annoying. She didn't have the heart to tell him to stop because he was getting on her nerves.  
  
"I feel fine, Van. I honestly do, now will you just drop it!" she growled.  
  
Van blinked but decided it was best not to ask anything questions. Fiona was not in a good mood and she made no attempt to hide it. Women, he thought, they're so moody! He remembered once his sister, Maria, came home from shopping... she was happy and showed Van all the clothes she bought, he was about eleven at the time. All Van said was "Gee Maria, I didn't know you liked the color pink," and then she started yelling at him "Pink?! Does this look like PINK to you?? It's ROSE!! DUMMY!!! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING??!?!?!" he shuddered at the memory.  
  
"Uh okay, I'll shut up now," he said carefully, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Fiona's conscious got the best of her again. She groaned and said, "I'm sorry Van, and I didn't mean to snap at you. I appreciate your concern and all it's just.you can only do so much before it becomes annoying. you know what I mean? Who am I kidding, you don't do you, just forget I said anything."  
  
"No. You didn't give me a chance to answer, I understand. In a weird messed up way I understand," Van smiled warmly at her. "Fiona, if you ever need anything someone to talk to or anything know I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."  
  
He held her small hand in his big hands and kissed her fingertips, the shaking of her hands ceased.  
  
"I know," she whispered as Van laid a trail of kisses on her neck.  
  
Fiona was losing herself in the moment and she was loving every second of it. Van's lips caressed the soft flesh of her neck. He took his sweet time.  
  
"Van?" Fiona stared up at the ceiling, now was as good time as any to ask him about Xena. He's the one who said he'd be there for her if she needed anything; right now she needed to some peace.  
  
"Hmm?" he busied himself by giving her a little love bite on her jaw line.  
  
Van forced himself to stop even though he wanted so badly to continue, he propped his hands under his chin and waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
Fiona hesitated before continuing. "What do you think about Xena?"  
  
"I don't really know anything about her, but if you want the truth I find her a little intriguing. In a bad girl kind of way, you don't know what she's going to do next."  
  
"Uh huh, so you find her attractive?"  
  
Van laughed softly, he had a feeling he knew exactly where this conversation was going. "Fiona what is this? An interrogation?" he laughed again at the serious look on Fiona's face, then his mood turned somber. "I mean sure, she has that element of danger about her but no, I don't find her attractive. I find you attractive."  
  
"What element of danger? What's so dangerous about her?"  
  
"What I mean is, Xena is like a bad girl. Okay, a bad girl. Bad girls appeal to a lot of guys because they like to get down and naughty, but she doesn't appeal to me! That's because she's not my type!"  
  
She ignored the last part. "Why do you think she's with Raven? They bicker like an old married couple."  
  
Van groaned and rolled onto his back. She wasn't giving up the subject and at this rate it would be morning by the time she'd be happy and then they'd have to go to work so no love action for him tonight. No passionate kiss. No nothing. Oh happy day.  
  
"I honestly don't know. I had assumed they were going out by the way they were acting."  
  
"No that doesn't seem right," Fiona said thoughtfully, placing her hand on her chin completely unaware of Van's constant sighs and groans.  
  
"Why not?! It seems perfectly fine to me!"  
  
"It's not right. if I remember correctly back in our lives as Ancient Zoidians; Xena was always dating guys who weren't in our village. She didn't like the guys in the village because she knew them, something like that. Raven never struck me as her type, but if he is I'm glad. Then Raven might actually have a reason to live for other than to defeat you, Van."  
  
Van nodded. "For Raven's sake I hope they are together."  
  
Fiona turned on her side so she faced Van, who was staring at the ceiling, she touched his cheek. She felt suddenly silly for asking all those questions about Xena, 'You silly girl it's about time you got some common sense!'  
  
"Hmm?" Van titled his head; he assumed she still wanted to talk. "Yeah?"  
  
At the spur of the moment Fiona pressed her lips against his. Van moved in such a way that she was underneath him without breaking the kiss. Only adding fuel to flame.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I wonder what's so funny," Moonbay muttered as she stretched out on the couch in the 'living' quarters.  
  
Irvine shrugged. "Kids. They laugh over the dumbest things..who knows?"  
  
They were watching a late night Friends marathon even thought it was five in the morning at they were supposed to be up by seven, oh well. Two hours of sleep never killed anyone; hopefully it'll be a slow day so they could sneak in some naps during lunch.  
  
Moonbay agreed, Fiona had been a bad mood all day after that battle with this other Ancient Zoidian Xena. She heard a rumor that Van liked Xena and the feeling was mutual, that was supposedly why she stole the Blade Liger to arrange a meeting with her secret lover. But Moonbay didn't buy that for a second. No, from what Irvine told her about Xena was that she was young and ruthless, a female version of Van when he was 17. Odd how Irvine had a fractured leg and here he was snuggling up to her watching Friends, laughing every so often.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But, aren't you a little bit worried about the situation?" she asked.  
  
Irvine met her eyes and returned his attention to the TV screen were Joey was telling Phoebe that he was going to purpose to Rachael. The irony was Ross was going to purpose to Rachael as well!  
  
"A little," Irvine admitted. "But I don't care if she and Raven are an item, all I care about is getting Van, Raven and her for ruining my poor Lightening Saix!"  
  
Moonbay let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands in the air. "Is that all you care about? Your stupid zoid? It's not ruined dumbass! Dr. D is working on it even as we speak it'll be fine in no time!"  
  
"I know. It's just that when I say I'll get revenge on someone, I will."  
  
"I don't think Van and Fiona care about the situation," Moonbay retorted in a small voice.  
  
This was upsetting her, she needed someone to talk to, share her worries with. But there was no one. For the first time in her life she felt totally and utterly alone. It was obvious that Irvine didn't want to talk, but she couldn't let it down. She only wished he'd get that stick out of his ass and be there for her already, she needed someone to talk to dammit!  
  
"Of course they don't, they're young. They think that just because Raven has a girl he'd stop destroying things but I think his girl likes annihilating things more than he does."  
  
"And yet again youth is on their side. But don't you find it the least bit odd that all this is happening after Van changed?"  
  
"What I find odd is that you woke me up from my nice warm comfy bed to watch TV with you and you're not letting me watch! But you're right," he said finally, feeling a little sorry for yelling at Moonbay. "I doubt this is all coincidence though, all these events happening exactly one after another, I think this could be apart of someone's plan. And everyone is just a pawn, including Raven and Reese whether they like it or not."  
  
"Uh huh, see? I told ya it made sense! The only thing is Van is acting so strangely."  
  
Irvine shrugged and chuckled at the irony on the screen. "I don't know Moonbay, if you want I'll talk to him later, okay? Because I know you'll never let it down until I do, you worry about him like a mother would!"  
  
Moonbay blushed and socked him in the shoulder. "I do not! That is bullshit, Irvine! I can't help it if Van makes me age ten years in just one battle!"  
  
"Ah ha! I told you, you DO mother him. He's not a kid anymore. And did you know he used to have a crush on you?" Irvine started laughing softly and he received a pretty pink and black bruise on the side of his arm, thanks to an angry transporter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona smiled as she watched Van sleep peacefully beside her; he had fallen asleep before anything else had transpired. And she was almost positive he was going to start drooling on her nice not to mention new shirt. Her body was exhausted while her mind was still wide-awake and mulling over the dumbest things, like how do they make those lotions smell so good? When is the next time she's going to the mall? And the thing was, Fiona never really liked or got the chance to go the mall.  
  
She took a deep breath to clear her thoughts so she could join Van in dreamland, although she doubted she'd be there at any rate. Her mind was determined to stay awake and it was beginning to drive her mad! On top of that, her leg was going numb and she had no way of moving. Van was cuddling up to her, preventing her from moving from his iron grasp.  
  
Agh; that damned leg was still numb.  
  
"Van, please wake up. My leg.!" she pleaded desperately.  
  
He frowned and snuggled closer to her, that leg of hers was now painless but she knew that meant it would take some time in order for her to move it before it started turning black and blue. Fiona wished he could read her mind then he'd know that she wanted him to move! Ah!  
  
"Van! PLEASE move! My leg.my poor innocent little leg.what did it ever do to you?"  
  
Fiona gasped as disturbing images passed before her eyes: she saw Raven, his purple eyes wide with. no, this can't be right..horror. His face was wet, his hair clung to his face. But it was his eyes that made Fiona uneasy, they were so full emotion which was quite unusual for him, they had this innocent childlike fear in them like he was seeing something that brought back painful memories from his past.  
  
Next she saw Xena: two men held her arms behind her back. She fought viciously, men pushed her next to Raven. She rose to her knees and grabbed Raven by the shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Raven! What is it?! Why are you afraid?"  
  
Raven turned to her, his small pupils sending chills up and down Fiona's spine; why was she witnessing this?  
  
"This c-can't b-e.happening!" his voice went high.  
  
Xena frowned and shook him again, she opened her mouth to say something but then she fell over on her side. The ends of her silver hair turned a sickening red. Raven was probably just as shocked as Fiona was, something or someone must have called him because he tore his eyes away and to the front of him. He shook his head wildly and said something Fiona couldn't hear.  
  
Fiona came back to the real world with a jolt, to her ultimate joy Van had changed positions and he was currently laying on his stomach and pillow over his head.  
  
"Yes!" she said in a high whisper. "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
She leapt out of bed, careful not to wake Van, and tumbled around her closet for some clothes to wear. Damn, all of her dresses were being washed so that left only her old clothes from when she was 17. It was too early to ask Moonbay for clothes to borrow. She was on a mission, she had to find Raven and warn him. The only question was: were would she find Raven?  
  
Fiona raced out of her room and down the dark halls it was 3:30 in the morning according to a clock on a wall. Not many people would be up at this time so she would have to get a zoid to find Raven. Meanwhile, Fiona was started to think it wasn't the smartest idea to save those clothes because they were hiking up.  
  
BAM! In her hurry, Fiona didn't pay any attention to where she was going and she knocked into someone.  
  
"Oh my God I'm so sorry.." She looked up at the face of a solider with black hair and dark eyes, there wasn't enough light for her to see the color of them.  
  
"I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
She recognized him as Evan Mathers, the solider that came from the Zerconia base in the west, although she remembered him as flamboyant blonde. Oh well. He stood up and wiped the dust off of his clothes, and met her eyes and Fiona saw they were a dark hazel color. He glanced around and said, "Next time watch where you're going."  
  
Fiona blinked and nodded meekly. "Um, okay sure."  
  
She got up and walked right past him and raced down a flight of stairs to the hangar. Evan Mathers watched her disappear around the bend; she was getting a little too curious he decided. He was going to have to make sure she didn't much closer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fiona gazed around the dark and musty hangar with rows of zoids lined up on each wall, so many choices so little time. Which zoid was it gonna be? There was far too many of them to do eeny meany miney moo. It was too risky to take the Blade Liger because what if something happened and it was needed? She couldn't take that chance. So that left a Zaber Fang, one that hadn't seen the light of day in years, and a black zoid she had never seen before but was completely intrigued with. There was something about it she couldn't put her finger on, it was almost as if the zoid was watching her.  
  
Eeny meany miney moo never lies, and apparently it said the Zaber Fang. Alright. She hoped into the cockpit and the zoid slowly came to life. Suddenly, the black zoid that Fiona had been interested in earlier roared to life and ran straight through the closed steel doors. Acting solely on impulse, Fiona followed. Her skills as a zoid pilot wasn't all that great but she was determined and it seemed almost as if the Zaber Fang understood and took off at full speed.  
  
Five minutes later, the mysterious black zoid stopped at a small wooden cabin. Fiona maneuvered her zoid into the nearby woods so as it wouldn't be seen, the last thing she needed right now was confrontation. It threw it's mighty head back and roared.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I STOLE A ZOID BEFORE YOU DID!!!! STICK THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT, RAVEN!!!" the zoid crackled, before turning and running off into the desert.  
  
Fiona sweat dropped; there was no denying who the pilot was. Xena. Only Xena would be cocky enough to steal a zoid and use her victory if you want to call it and stuff it into maybe the most dangerous not to mention wanted man in the world.  
  
She leapt out of the cockpit and idly tapped the zoid's leg. "You stay here, I won't be too long. I just need to talk to someone."  
  
The Zaber Fang nodded slowly and Fiona could have sworn it winked at her. She crept her way to the back door of the cabin where a sliding screen door was; she pulled it and entered inside. It was quiet, almost too quiet. Creepy. As she crawled on the crusty wooden floor, Fiona wished she hadn't worn this outfit more and more. She heard a faint snicker.  
  
A raven colored blob popped up on the top of a gray couch before sliding down and disappearing from sight. Fiona straightened slowly, there was no telling what Raven could do it was like being locked in a cage with a fierce wild animal, you have no idea what to expect. Only this wild animal could kill in the blink of an eye.  
  
She soon realized that he wasn't paying any attention to her and discovered why; he was deeply engrossed with a thick hard back book. Phew. She silently walked in front of him. Raven was sprawled out on the small couch, on his side, his legs hanging over the edge. Fiona tapped his left hand that was holding the book. With his free hand, Raven swatted the air in front of her not even bothering to look up.  
  
"Go away," he muttered.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
His purple eyes met hers and then shot back down in the pages. Raven blinked several times and looked up at her again, disbelief written all over his features.  
  
"Raven?" Fiona repeated, meekly like a child.  
  
"What-? Are you doing here?"  
  
"I have something to tell you, I think you should hear," Fiona said meeting his eyes.  
  
Raven scowled but nodded. "Alright, you got ten seconds to tell me before I kill you." Fiona took in a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "Well, you see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OMG. My computer didn't save the ending of this chapter! So I had to rewrite it, that's why it took so long. God how many times am I gonna say that? Lol. Anyhoo, the chapter makes more sense now if you ask me. Read and Review like the good people I know you all are.  
  
PEACE OUT!  
  
~*Mi ChElLe*~ 


	10. I'll Call Her Mini Me

*************************  
  
"Uhhh.where the hell am I?" Reese groaned as she groggily came to.  
  
She found herself in a small musty room with no windows; damn, she was still in that cursed manor. Reese rose to her feet as she realized this was not the room where she had been attacked. She felt her shoulder blade and to her horror she found something sticking out of it. She yanked it out; it appeared to be some sort of cartilage with a piece of paper around the barrel.  
  
The note read: Do not stray where you do not belong. Ancient Zoidian this is not you're place. Though destiny has glided you here to solve the mystery, your presence will not be tolerated for long. Get out while you still have the chance. For when true loves kiss strikes before dawn and you are not gone you will be lost.  
  
"What kind of sick joke is this?" Reese said out loud, arching a blue eyebrow. "Even I'm not THAT superficial."  
  
This was insane; who does this person think he/she is? Whoever it was didn't bother to even sign it! How the hell was she supposed to know who it was that was threatening her? But Reese was not afraid, why should she be? This poet has a way with words and writes her a threatening note.oohh she's scared now! Oh yeah, she's trembling with fear. Hn. Yeah right like that's ever gonna happen.  
  
"I demand you show yourself, coward! If it's one thing I know about mind games is that it's no fun unless you have your intended victim in sight and in mind!"  
  
"Hold it right there!" from out nowhere a door opened at the wall before her, it slammed to the side revealing an imperial soldier with long hair.  
  
Reese nearly jumped out of her skin; she had not been expecting a response like that so soon!  
  
"What are you doing here?!" they shouted at each other in unison.  
  
"Let's play a little game," Reese said smirking seductively. "I tell you my reason only if you tell me yours."  
  
The soldier blinked and stared at her, as he turned pink, even the tip of his ears turned pink. He just continued to stare at her, his jaw open, just gawking at her.  
  
Reese cocked her head to one side and arched an eyebrow. What the hell was he staring at? She looked behind her but saw only dust and a wooden button on the side of the wall.. whoa. Rewind. A button? She pressed it with all her might until it screeched open.  
  
Specula tumbled out of the wall a cloud of dust following her. She stood up and shook off all of the dust her metallic body.  
  
"Specula!" Reese cried incredulously.  
  
Specula growled and then titled her head, as if saying, "What is that guy staring at?" Reese looked back at the soldier and sure enough he was still gawking at her. She felt naked, exposed under his intense stare, and she hated every minute of it. He was making her feel like a 25-cent prostitute who couldn't do anything right, and that she hated the most. She was no prostitute. No doubt Raven and Xena would have a good laugh about this, mostly Xena while Raven chuckled softly but never a true smile.  
  
"That is what I'd like to know, Specula," Reese said through clenched teeth.  
  
She was ready to walk up to him, smack him across the face and walk away. Then it hit her.she could read minds! Why didn't Reese think of it sooner?! DUH!  
  
"I almost forgot!!" Reese exclaimed.  
  
Specula smacked her forehead. Reese closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts, almost immediately she could feel the guys thoughts: he was indeed staring at her. Shocked that such a body was in such a place. 'Why?' Reese thought. 'Why is he so upset about this place? Not to mention my body?'  
  
Reese felt a draft, she looked down at herself expecting to see her dark blue t-shirt that the sleeves went to her elbow but instead to her complete horror she found she was not wearing a shirt. Just her black satin bra from Veronicas Treasures (AN: sound familiar? Hehe. Victoria Secrets.) not to mention her cleavage showing bra. Great. Just great. No wonder he was staring at her!  
  
Other than her shirt missing Reese had all her other clothes, thank goodness. She angrily turned to the Imperial Soldier. How dare he destroy her FAVORITE blouse! Damn him to hell for that!  
  
"Damn you, let's just demean the woman, why don't we? She's just a goddamn woman, let's act like she's a slut that's it, let's knock her unconscious with new age drugs and steal her shirt afterwards when she comes to lets all gawk at her breasts!" she snarled, which succeeded in snapping the soldier out of his trance.  
  
"Huh? No! I'm sorry ma'am it's just." his voice trailed off.  
  
"It's just what? She's a woman and she has no goddamn rights?!?!" Reese grew more infuriated by the second. She turned to Specula, who knew the drill. "Get him Specula! Make that bastard pay for women's scrutiny!"  
  
Before the guy knew what happened he found the blue organiod's tail knocking his face sending him flying backwards. Specula snarled and proceeded to rip the unlucky guy into pieces. Reese smirked but she was determined to figure out what he meant by "this place is haunted" it was in his thoughts before she snapped. And now it sparked her curiosity, but it was a little too late to ask him to clarify.  
  
"I want my shirt back," she whimpered. She liked that shirt too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, you see I had a vision. You and Xena were in it and." Fiona's voice trailed off.  
  
Raven narrowed his eyes, deciding how he should kill her: beat her over the head with his book or maybe have that good for nothing organiod of his rip her stupid head off. But if he beat her over the head with the book she'd just blood all over the precious papers. Decisions. Decisions.  
  
"And?" he demanded with anger he didn't feel.  
  
He heard a low growl and from the corner of his eye he saw Shadow snarling at him, wait.at him? He shot the organiod a 'we'll discuss this later' look. Shadow shook his head wildly and indicted to Fiona, why couldn't Raven use his head and listen to what she had to say? It was something really important to bring her here or why else would she be here?  
  
Fiona swallowed and soon found a lump in her throat, she numbly met Raven's eyes. "And Xena."  
  
She searched for the words inside of her head, they seemed to be farther and farther away and the clock was ticking. If she didn't hurry it up she could end up dead, dead with a good deed in mind that is.  
  
"And, your in great danger!" she grabbed his arm and held it tightly against her chest.  
  
"What the-?" Raven exclaimed, stunned.  
  
Fiona used all of her strength to pull him off the couch and onto the floor, and to her surprise he didn't do anything, he didn't scream or fight. His face was completely shocked, never before had anyone ever had the courage to boldly touch him let alone grab him. Just then a giant explosion sounded from the back area of the cabin, sending it ablaze. Fiona shut her eyes tightly and held on to his arm as though her life depended on it, the warmth of his arm made her feel a little safer. She didn't know why, but it did.  
  
She opened one eye and gasped: flames slowly engulfed the ancient stove and crusty wooden floor. They had to get out of there, and out of there fast. The only problem was: how was she going to convince Raven to come with her?  
  
"Raven! Get up!" Fiona struggled to lift him to his feet only he weighed far too much; finally he stood up making her life a lot easier.  
  
Raven turned around, with Fiona still attached to his arm, and stared into the growing orange and yellow flames. His lips contorted into a fierce scowl, this was more than just coincidence. This was much more than just coincidence. Someone had tried to kill him and obviously failed, no someone had sent a hit man on him. On him or Fiona, most likely him.  
  
"See! I told you so!" Fiona said breathlessly.  
  
He shot her a weird look. "Told me what?"  
  
"Told you, you were in danger."  
  
Raven bent down to pick up his book when he found he couldn't move right arm, it was squeezed in between something warm and soft. He looked up his arm and saw Fiona was clutching it against her bosom. He felt his cheeks burn and quickly shook it off.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked finally, getting his book with his free arm.  
  
She ignored his question and pulled his towards the front door. "C'mon Raven, it's only a matter of time before this place explodes."  
  
"Who said I'm going with you? Did you forget a little detail? We're enemies, do you know what that means? We're not fri-e-n-d-s."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Raven. It doesn't matter if you're my enemy or not, right now all that matters is that we get out safely. The two of us," she replied.  
  
Raven was stunned; no one had ever tried to save his life before. No one had ever cared enough to even entertain the thought. Why now? Why now did his arch nemesis' girlfriend want to save his life? What did he do that gave him the privilege of the possibility of being rescued? He wondered.  
  
Scaring even himself, Raven let the blonde Ancient Zoidian lead him out of the giant ball of fire and to a white and gold Zaber Fang.  
  
"C'mon!" Fiona pushed him into the cockpit of the now thoroughly confused Zaber Fang. "Get in, the back seat."  
  
Raven wondered what the hell possessed him as he did as he was told, why was he doing this? He could easily get rid of her if he wanted to. He quietly sat in the back as Fiona maneuvered her zoid to get away as fast as possible. The Zaber Fang howled and dashed off into the desert.  
  
"Hey!" Fiona screeched. "We don't want to go that way! We want to go over there, away from the desert!"  
  
To her surprise, the zoid talked back to her. Did it have an organiod in it? She didn't know.  
  
~*Correction. You want to go that way. I want to go this way and that's exactly why we're going this way*~  
  
Fiona gasped. "What a rude zoid!"  
  
Raven stared mutely at the thick hard backed book titled 'Unwanted', his mind going a million miles an hour. Why was he doing this? What ever happened to Reese, Xena and that miserable piece of scrap metal that called himself an organiod? He glanced out of the canopy and unsurprisingly enough, Shadow flew gracefully beside them.  
  
"What are you doing, Shadow?" he asked quietly.  
  
Shadow turned and shrugged, then tilted his head at Raven in a questioning manner. Raven just shrugged and continued to fiddle with the book in his hands.  
  
"Umm, Raven?"  
  
Raven was snapped out of his thoughts as he realized Fiona was talking to him. What the hell would she have to talk to him about? He wondered in annoyance. Now that he thought of it, why was he even with her in the first place?  
  
"What do you want?" he hissed.  
  
"The zoid is refusing to listen to commands, how do I make go the way I want it to?" Fiona asked in a small voice, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Any of you guys see Fiona?" Van asked as he walked into the cafeteria area of the base, where Moonbay, Thomas, Colonel Shubaltz were seated.  
  
Moonbay shook her head while the two brothers shrugged. Van pulled the free seat on the circle table and sat down, eyeing everyone's bacon eggs and hash browns jealously. He was starving, the smell was so intoxicating he wondered how much longer his self-control would last before he went haywire and ate everyone's food.  
  
"Van? Van? VAN!"  
  
Van shook his head as if coming out of a trance as he realized Moonbay was shouting at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"I said, when was the last time you saw her?" Moonbay repeated, waving her fork accusingly in his face.  
  
"Well?" Thomas asked with the markings of a faint smirk.  
  
Van felt heat rise in his face; he knew he must have been a bright red. Oh great, now he had to tell them he spent the night in Fiona's bedroom. but nothing transpired! Honest! He had fallen asleep before anything else could happen.  
  
"Um, well. you see, the last t-time I saw her." he stuttered as his cheeks burned.  
  
Moonbay exchanged sideway glances with Colonel Karl Shubaltz. How cute, Van's stuttering because he doesn't want to say what he did last night, she thought.  
  
"Yes Van? Do continue," Moonbay said, grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Van looked at each one of their faces, debating whether or not he should tell them he was in her bedroom. Wait, why was he acting this way? Nothing happened! He was innocent!  
  
"NOTHING HAPPENED!! I swear to God! Nothing happened!" Van cried suddenly. "I just spent the night in her room. but nothing happened!!!! Honest!"  
  
"What?!" Karl Shubaltz and Moonbay shouted in unison.  
  
"So that's why you weren't in your room last night!" Thomas said fiercely. "You were sleeping with Miss Fiona!" his eyes teared up.  
  
"Literally!" Van said loudly that way everyone would listen to him.  
  
"What?" Moonbay arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Literally, I slept with Fiona l-it-e-r-a-l-l-y. Not figuratively, it was all-innocent. I swear to God. And why the hell am I telling you guys this? It's not important! C'mon! Fiona's not gonna find herself!"  
  
As if the answer to his question, a black haired solider walked up to the table and tapped Van on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled.  
  
The solider whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Really? The ancient Zaber Fang, eh?" Van looked up at the guy, who nodded. "Alrighty then, tracking it down is gonna be a piece of cake then."  
  
With that said, Van stood up and walked briskly out of the cafeteria leaving a confused crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WOHOO! This is the life baby!"  
  
Xena maneuvered her black Liger like zoid to do many twists and turns in the barren desert. It did a series of flips. The sun was shining brightly and it was a beautiful day indeed. What a way to start of the day, sneak into Major Hottie's military base and steal a totally kick ass zoid. Man, she should do this more often. She couldn't wait to show Raven how much better her zoid was then his stupid Genobreaker.  
  
The only question was, what was this zoid? She had never seen anything like it before; it had the body of the Blade Liger and the speed and markings of the Lightening Saix only in shades of black. The golden blades were tucked safely on it's sides, and there was a gun on the very tip of it's tail. All and all this zoid was the ultimate fighting machine, having both great strength and incredible speed, a hard combination to find.  
  
Now, the only thing this zoid needed was a name. Xena thought of many different names for it, but nothing seemed to fit. Black Liger..nah too cheesy. Blacky Doo.nope sounds like a name for a dog.  
  
The unnamed zoid shook it's mighty head at the sound of each name and growled as though urging her on.  
  
Xena threw her hands up in exhaustion. "Ah! I give up! No matter what name I try to give you, you and I both hate them. What am I supposed to call you, zoid for the rest of your life? I think not! That's a dumb name! ACK, where's Raven when you need him?"  
  
The zoid shrugged and stopped dead in it's tracks, bringing Xena to a rather painful stop. It growled threatening low.  
  
"Huh? What is it? Why did you stop?"  
  
She looked up and saw a dragon like zoid standing a good distance away from them. The zoid was a metallic blue color, from the looks of things it must have flown in on them with those mighty wings on it's back. Xena smirked; finally she could get a decent battle under her belt.  
  
"Hold it right there little missy," the dragon zoid said firmly.  
  
Xena snorted with laughter. "Ha ha ha no. How about not a chance, what are you gonna do about it..say what's that?" she indicated to the zoid.  
  
An image of Draco, a.k.a the new and improved Evan Matters, appeared on her com link, he wore a thin smirk.  
  
"The Bahamut," he replied, his dark hazel eyes sparkling. "What about this zoid? I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
Xena suddenly snapped her fingers. "I got it! I know what to name you!" the zoid jumped up and down enthusiastically. "I'll call you Mini Me!"  
  
A large sweat drop formed on the Bahamut's head as Mini Me howled with delight, Xena gigging in the cockpit.  
  
"Riiight, Mini me? What an um interesting name.." Draco muttered. "I think she's been spending too much time with Raven."  
  
"That has to be about the gayest name I have ever heard!"  
  
Both Mini Me and the Bahamut whirled around to see a blue Zaber Fang walking smugly up to them. The cannon on it's back locked on the Bahamut. The desert wind howled past them, pushing a giant tumble weed into the Zaber. An image of none other than Raven himself appeared on both of their com links.  
  
Mini Me turned to the intruder and pounced on it without Xena even moving the controls.  
  
"Easy Mini Me! Easy now!"  
  
Meanwhile inside the cockpit of the Zaber..  
  
"Raven, I thought we were going back to the base," Fiona said meekly, peering over Raven's shoulder in the back seat.  
  
"This zoid obviously wanted to come here there was no use in fighting the controls, the Zaber is in charge now. What is up with all these zoids having minds of their own anyways?"  
  
Fiona shrugged. "I was wondering the same thing myself maybe it has something to do with the pilots I don't know, but I don't think it's safe here Raven."  
  
"Ah tell it to someone who cares."  
  
"Hmph!" With that Fiona folded her arms across her chest and slid into back of her seat, glaring daggers at the back of Raven's head.  
  
Xena narrowed her eyes, how dare that stupid excuse for a man say Mini Me's name was bad? To her faint amazement her zoid seemed to have taken offense, it liked its name! How cool! As far as Xena was concerned Raven was going to pay big time.  
  
The Zaber Fang managed to slip out from Mini Me's iron grip. It aimed it's cannons at Mini's Me front leg and fired.  
  
"Damn you, Raven!" Xena barked, stumbling over the controls for anything that looked remotely similar to weapons.  
  
She cursed and cursed but still no weapons showed up. How was she supposed to take Raven off of his high horse with any weapons? No matter how many times she begged Mini Me to find some weapons she refused.  
  
"Come on Mini Me, come on! We have to beat him!" she urged.  
  
Mini Me threw her head up and howled in agreement, there was no way Shadow was going to win. Wait a second.Shadow wasn't fused with the Zaber he was still standing on the sidelines waiting for his queue. Mini Me pointed this out to Xena.  
  
"Genius! Pure Genius! Now all we gotta do not give Shadow the opportunity to get in the Zaber."  
  
Being an Ancient Zoidian had it's perks and this was one of them, being able to communicate with all zoids including organiods. She cleared her mind; she couldn't afford to have Raven know ahead of time. Shadow.Shadow can you hear me? Would you be a doll and kinda NOT help Raven for me please? If you do that I'll smack Raven upside the head every time he says something mean to you. She glanced up and saw Shadow nodding his dark head. A smirk crossed her lips.  
  
"Your as good as mine," she said to the image of the Zaber Fang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright Zeke, are ya in the mood for some tracking?"  
  
Zeke tilted his large head in a thoughtful manner and minutes later he nodded. Van smirked and jumped into the cockpit of the nicely waxed Blade Liger. The zoid roared to life.  
  
"K, now let's see. this is where the two zoids made their escape and we're gonna assume that Fiona is piloting one of those zoids. I'd eat the Liger if she weren't. God, I hope she is.eating the Liger looks painful." Van winced at his own words while Zeke nodded in agreement.  
  
Ten minutes later, Zeke in the Blade Liger led them into the desert thanks in part to his excellent tracking skills and to the shellfire coming from the north. Mostly the shellfire though. Whomever it was must have not cared about wasting ammo.  
  
"Alright Zeke, any ideas what is up ahead?" Van asked, placing the boosters on.  
  
The Blade Liger roared and battle information flashed on the screen, there were three zoids all up ahead. Only two appeared to be in combat, the ones that were stolen the Zaber and the hybrid zoid Dr. D had created two years ago by combining the zoid cores of a Blade Liger and the early remnants of the Lightening Saix. Van had heard that the zoid was a complete failure because it didn't function properly; it'd work okay then seconds later shut down and send the pilot flying. "Zeke, do a background check on that unknown zoid."  
  
More information flickered onto the screen, crowding all the battle info. The unknown zoid was known as the Bahamut, one of a kind. From all the information Zeke had gathered it was quite a powerful zoid and that was about it. Other than that, it was a basically unknown zoid.  
  
The view of the zoids edged ever closer, it seemed as though the Liger couldn't run fast enough. A shell grazed the top of the Ligers head.  
  
"EEP! Hot dog, you okay?" Van burst out.  
  
Zeke nodded fired some shells of his own which judging by the angry shouts hit the Zaber.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!" a very familiar voice boomed.  
  
Van snickered softly. "Raven."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I'm done with chapter ten, whew man I'm scared to think how much time chapter 11 will take! Lol. Well, what did you guys think? I'll try real hard to finish this story, I promise. Hopefully chapter 11 will be up real soon, okay? Read and Review like the good people I know you all are.  
  
PEACE OUT  
  
~*MiChElLe*~ 


	11. Hate and Love

*&*@*!*%*#*$*  
  
"I hate him, I hate him. I swear to everything holy I hate him! God, I hate him so much."  
  
Stream filled the small but luxurious bathroom blanketing every thing with warm soft fog. Wherever there were gaps, under the door, or that loose tile in the way by the mirror, the magnificent warm clouds pushed and shoved their warm into the cool world outside of the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to put him in the blender and bake him into a pie-"  
  
She had been in there for the past two hours, her skin had turned as shades of red/pink but she didn't care. Doing nothing but massaging the steady flow of hot water and muttering obscenities. In fact, she wasn't at all aware of her environment. She was lost in her own world filled with vengeance and deep loathing. Revenge consumed her at a rapid rate; how dare he do that to her? Humiliate her in front of everyone who was anyone and that cute Draco, not to mention Major Hottie, even that little blonde bitch Alicia Lynette.  
  
"-and feed him to Shadow and he'll go 'YMM! This is good what is it made of?'"  
  
Raven. That name made her bones shudder with the deepest of loathing, she'd get him back no matter if it was the last thing she ever did. At first she thought he was there for nothing more than her morbid amusement, oh sure he saved her life but that meant nothing. And God forbid that he was good looking and one of sexist voices in the worl-what the hell? He was nothing more then a self-centered son of a bitch, asshole, sexist, jerk, moron, numbskull, idiot, stupid, and the list went on and on. Words could not describe the way she despised him, in this moment in time might I add.  
  
"-and I'll go 'It's my special, RAVEN!!'"  
  
Death to the son of a bitch otherwise known as Raven, may he die a slow and painful death, courtesy of Xena. She'd make sure he'd pay big time, pay with every last dime in his pocket. Not only would she humiliate him by all means necessary, beat him an inch to his life (she wished) but she'd do something so horrible, so nasty, so unspeakably devilish she couldn't even think of it! That's how nasty it was.  
  
Repeated pounding on the bathroom door brought her out of her evil thoughts.  
  
"WILL YOU HURRY UP IN THERE? YOU'VE BEEN HOGGING THE BATHROOM FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THERE BY THE TIME I COUNT TO TEN I'M BREAKING DOWN THIS DOOR WHETHER YOUR NAKED OR NOT!!" barked the all too familiar voice of the son of a bitch himself.  
  
"GO TO HELL!" Xena screamed at the top of her lungs, making the constant poundings on the door suddenly come to a halt.  
  
Xena smirked into the water and said, "Damn right, now that's what I'm talking about."  
  
If anything were happen next it would be the breaking of that door, she knew damn well Raven was true to his word. He'd see her in her birthday suite, not that she had a bad one, but ew, that was gross. She refused to let him humiliate her and demean her anymore. She swore into the stream of water and reluctantly twisted both of the crystal knobs off and the steady stream of water faded away. She pulled the sliding glass door open and not to her surprise steam covered everything like a blanket of snow.  
  
She vaguely wondered why the pounding had stopped; she didn't say anything far from the usual only this time she screamed at the top of her lungs normally she kept her cool. But then again why did she care? She had decided earlier that she was going to jack up the controls of the Genobreaker and in a crafty disguise tell the Guardian Force where Raven was so they could kick his ass, but then again she wanted to kick his ass after what he did to Mini Me. And Mini Me was only a baby! Mini Me didn't know any better plus she was defenseless. But no, no mercy when Raven's your opponent, he'd rip your zoid into shreds without a second thought.  
  
Now that she thought of it, she hadn't heard from Reese in what seemed like years and right now she needed some female companionship and she wasn't about to ask that blonde bitch Alicia Lynette a.k.a Fiona to talk. Oh hell no, she had been in the cockpit of Zaber that ruined Mini Me with that little piece of shit also known as Raven and she didn't even say anything to save poor Mini Me. Xena'd have her revenge on her too. But Raven was target number one and that wasn't about to change.  
  
Xena heard loud voices coming from the other room one male and one female, obviously Reese had returned. How she had found their hotel hide out was a mystery to Xena. For after the battle, Raven kicked Fiona out of the cockpit and forced her to come in or else he'd finish off Mini Me until there wasn't a scrap left, so naturally Xena complied. Since the cabin had been engulfed in everlasting flames they were forced to retreat somewhere; but of course the hotel was Xena's idea. Raven had suggested that they go and jack another cabin and start over, but she had refused she was sick and tried of leaving like peasant so she suggested no demanded a fancy hotel suite. Raven had shrugged and agreed under the excuse he'd have a more comfortable place to sleep than he had in years, ah the loser. And the rest was ancient history.  
  
*&#*#&*&*(#@&  
  
Reese glanced around the remains of the late cabin, apparently someone had set it on fire with a bomb, and oh she was going to get Hiltz for this. She was willing to bet Raven that Hiltz had something to do with it, he always did manage to get involved in just about everything. Thankfully the heavens had spared Reese's closet from the flames, in fact it was the only thing NOT on fire. The Genobreaker was still hidden in the underbrush, so either one of two things had occurred: One) Raven had fallen asleep with his damned book in hand and he was dead before he even knew what hit him, dead by the smoke. Or Two) Raven had been reading his damned book and heard the explosion and fled. What about Xena? Was she okay? Hiltz had said he wanted her alive, but now all these different attempts of her life, Reese wasn't sure she could trust him anymore.  
  
But wherever Raven was Xena was sure to be, those two were inseparable and they fought like cats and dogs. They were fine, she assured herself. Wherever they were.  
  
"Specula get into the Genosaurer and get the closet. We're going man hunting."  
  
Specula nodded her head and in a flash of blue lightening she went into the Genosaurer. It roared and grabbed the closet. Reese glanced around to see if she had forgotten something, the Genobreaker kept calling her. But Raven would kill if anyone but him touched his zoid, he was very touchy about that. But now if someone had seen the flames and called 511 the cops would do some snooping around to see if it was arson and then unwittedly stumble upon the feared Genobreaker. That would not be good.  
  
Reese dissipated into the cockpit of the red Genobreaker; Specula cocked her head curiously at her. What's going on? Why aren't you coming?  
  
"It's okay Specula, we can't afford to get caught. Everyone knows Raven's with us now and if they find his zoid people are going to get suspicious," Reese explained dully, staring at the controls.  
  
Now, the only question is; if she was Raven and Xena were would she be hiding out at? Naturally Raven would want to lay low, thus take another cabin while Xena on the other hand was a fan of luxury. A hotel, but of course.  
  
"Specula, there should be a hotel in that city with the dance club where Raven lost Xena, I do believe there are three hotels. We're looking for the nicest, most expensive one."  
  
Within minutes, Reese had located them, they were staying in Sherateon. The Sherateon was a very expensive, very fancy, elegant, all the things that Raven despised. Ohh, Reese was going to finally be able to relax and have a good time. She couldn't wait.  
  
Hiding the Genosaurer was a piece of cake, but hiding the Genobreaker was all whole neither story. In the abandoned weedy lot by the edge of forest where the zoids were hidden was what appeared to be a black liger looking zoid, it was a wreck. It must have been in a very difficult battle and obviously did not win. To her surprise, Reese noticed a glitter, a soft glitter coming from the edge of the thick mass of trees. Upon further investigation Reese discovered it was a blue Zaber Fang with one of its fangs missing.  
  
"Wonder where that thing came from," Reese said dryly. "Come on Specula we're about a half a mile away from the hotel, it's massive. The second largest hotel in the Republic, and that has to count for something. If it makes you feel any better I'll help you carry that thing," she added.  
  
Specula shook her head and continued to lug the heavy wooden closet, determined to make sure Reese didn't hurt herself before tonight when they were supposed to meet Hiltz for business.  
  
Twenty Minutes Later..  
  
Reese awkwardly knocked on the door of room 763; she had met with the manger and quickly discovered Raven and Xena were in fact using an alias. Their names were Brad and Nina Witherspoon; they were married for two months. So Reese decided that hers would be Reese Witherspoon, Brad's sister. Fortunately the manager wasn't that bright and fell for it.  
  
"Who is it?" a husky voice called out from inside the room.  
  
"Brad it's me, your sister Reese Witherspoon."  
  
She heard something flop down and the sound of walking feet coming towards the door, she couldn't help but grin. The door opened revealing none other than Raven dressed in his usual attire, he frowned at her.  
  
"Get in, I don't want anyone to see us," Raven growled.  
  
As she walked in, Reese kissed Raven's scowling lips and motioned for Specula to come in. She smirked as she surveyed the living area, there was a large white plush couch with a glass table beside it with a bouquet full of arrangements with beautiful white flowers. Everything was in a shade of white and looked marvelous together.  
  
"Not bad," Reese said walking to the bouquet and smelling all the different flowers. "Not bad at all."  
  
"Whatever, how did you find us?" Raven had taken his spot back on the couch, the book laying open on his side.  
  
"It was simple really."  
  
Reese nodded to Specula, who was looking around for a spot to put the closet and soon the organiod was gone. Gone to put the heavy closet down in a corner, maybe by another closet so it wouldn't look out of place.  
  
"Really, you had no way to know where the hell we were. The cabin was torched as you know, someone has it in for us," Raven added a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"You're right I didn't, but I knew you two so it was rather simple for me to discover where you guys where hiding out at. Xena loves luxury, a hotel was only natural."  
  
"Liar." "What? Are you saying that I found out another way? Why are you so upset about me coming?" Reese asked casually, a smirk tugging at her lips.  
  
Raven let his head fall gently against the top of the couch and closed his eyes. His mind was slowly chugging along her question; in fact he didn't know why he was upset. That blonde annoying girl's, Fiona, words echoed in his head. Earlier he didn't believe a word of it, he had assumed she had lost her mind but now he wasn't so sure. In a way everything she had said made sense, the cabin set ablaze, Reese's disappearance, it was like some giant conspiracy. But he didn't buy the conspiracy, there was only one man that came to mind in all of this chaos: Hiltz. That red haired overly ambitious guy had connections everywhere, nearly everything bad that happened had something to do with him, worst of all he was in league with the supposed to be dead Prozen and that alone made him in charge of Raven. Much to Raven's disgust, he finally had his freedom and then as quickly as it came it was gone.  
  
"I don't think you understand Reese, you can't just disappear for a day or two and waltz back and expect everything to back to normal? Hate to burst your bubble but things don't work that way, a lot has happened," Raven said calmly.  
  
Reese narrowed her eyes; he was hiding something from her. She knew Raven could care less if anything happened to her, but something must have happened to get his brain into gear for him to start acting this way. No doubt he had taken apart of this out on Xena, who most likely was the cause of this problem. If she hadn't been awakened then none of this was ever have happened.  
  
"Really, this is about Xena isn't it?"  
  
Raven jerked up and stared at her as if she had grown another head. "How do you know?" his voice was unnaturally high which triggered Fiona's voice to sound again this time even louder. For when they were in the cockpit of Zaber she had confided in him her vision. All and all it wasn't pretty and they had every reason to be worried.  
  
"Raven is there something you'd like to tell me? Because if you don't you know I have other ways of finding out."  
  
"No! Don't read my mind, I thought we went through that already!!"  
  
Reese cocked her head to one side, wondering what the hell was his problem. Of course she could read his mind without him even knowing, so either way she'd get the answer.  
  
"The cabin set ablaze was more than just a conveniently placed explosive device, you know. Hiltz wants to send us a warning, and once he gets Xena it's over for us," Reese said bitterly, clenching and unclenching her fists.  
  
"Your kidding me," he said in an unconvincing tone, and got up and sulked towards a closed door. Raven pounded on the door and shouted, "WILL YOU HURRY UP IN THERE? YOU'VE BEEN HOGGING THE BATHROOM FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THERE BY THE TIME I COUNT TO TEN I'M BREAKING DOWN THIS DOOR WHETHER YOUR NAKED OR NOT!!"  
  
Reese arched a blue eyebrow in surprise. From the looks of it Raven wasn't at all angry, probably just did that as an excuse to get Xena involved in the conversation. Even though she had the right to know. Reese knew that when Xena found out she'd refuse to see Hiltz and do everything in her power to keep them alive, she really was good at heart. Why she didn't just join sides with Fiona was a mystery.  
  
"GO TO HELL!!" sounded a muffled voice from behind the door.  
  
He shrugged and returned to his spot on the couch. "So that's why she came to me," he said dryly.  
  
Neither of them were surprised, they had known that Hiltz was only with them until he didn't need them anymore. And when he got his paws on Xena he would personally send the two of them to meet their maker. If only Xena knew.  
  
"Who?" Reese took a spot on the couch next to him, careful to leave a gap between them.  
  
"The other ancient Zoidian, I think her name is Fiona, I'm not good with names though. She said she had a vision with her," he jerked his thumb towards the closed door. "And yours truly. She dies trying to save me. Fiona wanted to me to stay with her so I could be safe, really stupid if you ask me."  
  
His tone was indifferent and from the outside it looked as though Raven didn't care at all, that this happened every day. But Reese saw right through him, this was his way of protecting himself from all the pain in the world he tried so hard to immune himself from.  
  
"Fiona? Why would Fiona ever associate with you, her boyfriends arch enemy?"  
  
"I don't know, but I've been thinking-,"  
  
Reese couldn't help herself; she was helpless to stop what happened next. "Ooh! My God you've been thinking! I ready write this down on the calendar, 'Today Raven actually thought!'"  
  
Raven shot her a death glare and continued. "Like I said earlier until SOMEONE interrupted me, I've been thinking--."  
  
"Wow! What a memorable event! This is amazing!" Reese exclaimed.  
  
"Grrr, shut up will you?! I'm trying to be serious here!! Let me get this off my chest and then we can bicker!" Raven snapped. "Okay," Reese placed a stray hair behind her ear lope and tried to act like nothing happened.  
  
Just then Shadow walked into the room, his big blue eyes went from Raven to Reese then back Raven then again to Reese. He gulped, remembering what happened the last time those two were together talking like that, he was kicked out of the room for five hours. Shadow raced out of the room, eager to not get into trouble for once.  
  
"Hn, I wonder what his problem is," Raven said dryly. "If in fact Hiltz is behind all this, which I have no doubt he is, why would he want us dead before we followed out with our orders? Why is Xena so valuable to him, she's nothing more than a big pain in the ass."  
  
"True, but it's her powers. He wants her because of her power over zoids, think about it: every zoid that opposed him would destroy itself at her command there would be no one to stand in his way. Why he wants us dead, I don't know but I'm not about to die just yet. I am not at his disposal."  
  
Raven nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I've come too far to beat Van and I'm not going to die before I do so."  
  
*^*&$(*&#*#&*&*  
  
"Y'know Zeke, you awful lucky."  
  
Zeke tilted his head curiously towards his master, Van Flyheight, who was working on the repairs on the Blade Liger. Just like he had been for the past a hour, the first thing he did when he came back with Fiona after the really strange battle between Xena in her zoid she called Mini Me and Raven in the stolen Zaber Fang, and Van in his Blade Liger and Draco in the Bahamut. It was really weird. Almost all of the zoids were in pretty bad shape, Mini Me having the misfortune of being the worst. The Blade Liger limped on two legs to get back to the base.  
  
"You don't have to deal with girls and love.mostly girls though," Van replied, sticking his head out from underneath the Liger.  
  
For the past hour, Van kept chatting away to Zeke about all of his problems; Raven and Xena, his sister Maria was engaged to that ex-priest in his village but mostly Fiona and girls in general. And Zeke had endured everything, just like a best friend would. He knew his master would do the same for him.  
  
"I mean, honestly their more trouble than they're worth. They love ya one minute and then when you want to say something they get all angry at you for 'ruining the moment'! It's crazy! They say one thing and then they go around and do the exact opposite! They don't listen to reason or anything! It's crazy."  
  
Zeke nodded his head aimlessly and frankly even though he was an organiod his neck got tired from all the nodding. He wished Van would pay more attention to the repairs instead of his love life; the Liger was better off before than it was now. Had he known a year ago that when he talked Van into going back to the ruins for Fiona that this would happen, he doubted he would have done so..nah Fiona knew exactly where to pet him.  
  
"Hey Van, Irvine, Fiona and me are going into town for dinner. You wanna come?" Moonbay asked, tilting her head curiously at Van who was standing under the Liger standing on his tiptoes.  
  
The sound of her voice startled Van, and as he turned around to face his foot slipped on some oil on the floor and he fell on his butt. Zeke blinked and glanced at Van to see if he was okay.  
  
"Van?" Moonbay also blinked.  
  
"Ugh, what was did you say Moonbay?" Van asked, still on his butt.  
  
"Er.I asked you if you wanted to come to dinner with us.but if you're gonna go you better take a shower now!"  
  
Moonbay giggled softly, images of what happened just minutes earlier replayed over and over in her mind and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her composure. She snorted and soon she was on the floor, rolling with laughter.  
  
Van wrinkled his nose and stood up, trying hopelessly to get the oil off of the back of his pants. Damn, he knew he should have worn another pair of pants. Who did Moonbay think she was? That was NOT funny! It wasn't his fault he was klutz, so things just happen naturally, shesh she acted like this was one of the funniest things that happened in years. Make that in a day, he thought bitterly, remembering the last time Moonbay was laughing this hard was when Van was standing in the control center minding his own business and she yelled at the top of her lungs and he jumped twenty feet. Both times she had caught him off guard, hmm this should tell him something.  
  
"Oh shut up Moonbay, it's not funny," Van sulked to a dirty rag that was laying next to Zeke and tried to wipe the oil off of the back of his pants with no avail.  
  
"Your right." Moonbay managed to say. "It's not funny.its hilarious!"  
  
And soon she was howling with even more laughter; she could still see the look on Van's face when he fell on his butt. Ah, it was priceless. Her cheeks hurt and her vision was blurred from laughing so hard. Van always knew how to make her crack up.  
  
Moonbay wiped her eyes and stood onto her feet, still grinning even though her cheeks were sore.  
  
"Well Van? It'll be dark by the time we get there, so are you in?"  
  
Van shrugged; he wasn't very hungry even all he had all day was a blueberry muffin Zeke had brought for him. And the thought of eating suddenly made his stomach hurt, plus the Liger wasn't going to fix itself.  
  
"You guys go on without me, I've got way too much work to do here," Van replied dryly.  
  
Moonbay frowned. "But Van, you haven't eaten a thing today I think you could use the time off even if it's just for an hour. And if it makes you feel any better when we come back I'll help you with the repairs, okay?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nah, it's okay Moonbay really. I'm fine if I get hungry I can always get something out of the cafeteria."  
  
"I don't know about this, come on your not acting like your usual self what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, honest. Now get out of here I bet Irvine's pissed because he has to wait for his food," Van said dismissively.  
  
"Nope," Moonbay said sternly.  
  
She folded her arms across her chest and shot him her most threatening look, in the hopes it would at least intimidate him just a bit to listen to her. She wasn't about to leave, Van could tell her all the excuses of the world and she'd still wouldn't move an inch. So it wasn't a particularly wise idea but hey, she hoped it would work.  
  
"No?" Van blinked and cocked his head to one side. "What do ya mean?"  
  
"I mean no as in no I'm not leaving until you with me."  
  
Van laughed helplessly, he didn't know what else to do. "Moonbay please.I know you want me.not that I can't blame you.but I'm taken you know that."  
  
Moonbay face faulted and stormed over to the young warrior and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"How dare you say that!! I do not like you that way, you lunatic! I'm old enough to be your mother!!! Not really, but I do NOT like you that way Van! If you value your life you'd shut up!!" she barked angrily.  
  
Zeke, who had been watching everything, sweat dropped and carefully edged away from the scene. Man, today obviously was not Van's day the silver organiod decided. He shook his large head and sighed. Perhaps that hit knocked some sense into him! Yay!  
  
"Ow!! Kidding! Kidding! I was just kidding, Moonbay!" Van whined his hand over his head.  
  
He sniffled, that really hurt why did she have to hit him so hard? She was the one who wanted him to be cheerful and when he just cracked one joke she went psycho on him. The spot where she hit him was numb and sent a tingling sensation that blinded a couple of his senses. Owie.  
  
"You had better been! Now," she grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the doorway. "it's time we get going. Don't want to keep everyone waiting, right?"  
  
She glared venom at Van when he didn't reply. "Right?"  
  
"Er.right.I guess.."  
  
Van couldn't believe he was allowing Moonbay, who was a head shorter than he was, drag him away like some kind of life size doll. But then the side of his head burned, a sharp reminder of why he was doing this in the first place.  
  
"What about Zeke?" he finally found his voice as they were approaching the hallway that lead into the 10th hangar where the Lightening Saix and the Gustav were.  
  
Poor Zeke couldn't be left all by his lonesome, Van reasoned with himself, besides he owed Zeke big time for all the suffering he had been subjected to. It was the least he could do.  
  
"What about him?" the tone of Moonbay's voice told him she was not in the chatty mood.  
  
"Uh, can we take him with us?"  
  
"Does it look like I care?!" she growled.  
  
Van shook his head quickly and called over his shoulder, "Zeke!! C'mon boy we can't leave without you!!"  
  
Within seconds the silver organiod raced gleefully to his masters side. It's about time you called! I was being to wonder if I had to invite myself!  
  
Van laughed. "Had to invite yourself? That's a good one buddy. But," he whispered carefully, with Moonbay still attached to his arm with a iron grip that promised a world of pain if he moved one hair out of line. "We'd better be on our best behavior, Moonbay's not in a um, let's say a good ow! Mood."  
  
The tan skinned woman had elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
Zeke nodded in agreement, Moonbay was a force to reckoned with. And no one in the right mind would want to cross her path. Oh hell no.  
  
"It's about time!" hissed the all-familiar voice of the bounty hunter, Irvine. "I was beginning to wonder if Fiona and me had to go by ourselves."  
  
Fiona nodded, her blonde locks bounced in air. She smiled for the first time in hours and it felt good, now she was finally able to spend some time with her boy friend. Once Moonbay let go of his arm of course. From the looks of things, the transporter was not in good graces and that Van had found out the hard way.  
  
"Get in," Moonbay commanded and every one did so in the Gustav.  
  
Van and Fiona were in the back while Moonbay and Irvine were in the front, and Zeke trotting along side of the Zoid. Van let out a big yawn and within minutes, the sound of the Gustav making it's way through the desert lulled him into peaceful sleep.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
As she tried her hair with a towel she heard the door slam shut. Xena looked up at her reflection in the mirror in the hopes she could see who left the hotel suite but no, it was just a dark gray haired girl staring back at her. She grabbed a brush off of the counter and judging by the gray strands lodged in the bristles belonged to Raven and ran it her long not to mention tangled hair.  
  
She glared at her reflection that started to look more and more like that piece of crap Raven, no. She vigorously shook her head and thankfully, a girl was staring back at her. Once the task of brushing her hair was done, Xena cautiously opened the door the cold air felt good against her body, clutching the towel around her chest and looked around. There was no one in sight.  
  
"Huh, that's weird..ohz wellz."  
  
She quickly dived in the bedroom with Raven around there was no telling when he'd show up, and looked around for something to wear. Ah, all she had left was a silver tank top and some black sweatpants. So she put those on folded the elastic part of her sweatpants so that it went around her waist like some low riders.  
  
Perhaps they went out, but why didn't they knock on the door or something? These thoughts haunted Xena as she closed the hotel suite door behind her, she didn't know where she was going only just her feet were taking her somewhere.  
  
"Ack!" Xena sprinted down the hall when she saw the floor butler approaching her, a gentle smile on his aged face.  
  
Pretty soon the ancient Zoidian found herself exploring the abandoned lot where Mini Me was. Poor poor Mini Me. She had had the faintest hope that maybe her new Zoid was all better and rearing to go but once she walked up the hill she saw the heap of junk that once was Mini Me.  
  
"Mini Me, my baby are you okay?" she leaped in the air and did a summersault and landed gracefully in front of the zoid.  
  
Mini Me lifted it's head up weakly and made a low rumbling that made Xena's heart break. Poor Mini Me, it was only baby without any weapons to properly defend itself. But Xena was to blame; it was her who pushed it to its limit until the zoid could take no more. According to Raven Mini Me could be repaired in a couple months, he could have said years Xena wasn't sure what he said because she was too busy deciding how she was going to kill him.  
  
Dead leaves rustled behind her even though there was no wind. Mini Me hissed and tried weakly to tilt it's head so she would look behind her. But it's warning was too late; by the time Xena turned around she was sent flying onto a patch of dirt and into a tree on the outskirts of the lot, knocking her out instantly.  
  
**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 11 is done! Yay! Well? What did you guys think? Tell me I want to know, k?! Good? Bad? Too much suspense? Read and Review!! Just one review will be fine because if that one person wants me to continue I will. I think the next chapter will get really complicated, so yeah.lol I lost my train of thought. Well, I'll leave ya'll with this. Read and Review! Just like the good citizens I know you are.  
  
PEACE OUT  
  
*Mi**ChElLe* 


	12. Darkness Gathers

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's note: Thank you ever for putting up with "I'm With You" for as long as you have! You'll never know how grateful your reviews have made me. I'd especially like to thank Mistress of the Night for reviewing each one of my chapters. Thankz! Now without further delay here's chapter 12!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shadow glanced around; he didn't feel right about leaving Xena all by herself-who knew what kind of trouble that girl could! Besides, Raven didn't think it would be necessary tell her that he and Reese were leaving to do some 'errands'. That was just it: Raven didn't think period! And that was the end of it.  
  
The day's battle had proved to be an interesting one; then again ever since that silver haired Ancient Zoidian came along all the battles were something else. There were two fights going on in the same area. Xena versus Raven in a showdown of power while close by was Van versus Draco, the same one who in fact had that miserable organiod Tiamat with him. Shadow wasn't too fond of Tiamat to put it simply and the feeling was mutual. Quite a showdown indeed. If he hadn't been in the battle himself, Shadow would have been curling up with a big bowl of popcorn and watching the show, cheering his master on. What he really wanted was to get back at Tiamat but no, master wanted to put Xena in her place as he put it, and that he did with flying colors.  
  
It went like this, being the superior organiod that he, in his opinion, kept track of both battles while participating: ~*~ "Shadow!" Raven yelled from inside the cockpit of the blue Zaber Fang. "Don't you dare listen to a word she says or I'll disown you! Is that understood?!"  
  
Yes, the dark organiod nodded meekly. He knew that those words signaled that Raven wanted to end the battle quick and was about to call on him. Damn and he was having such a good time too. It would be difficult but he would have to do it, because he did was not in the mood to feel the master's wrath.  
  
Meanwhile in the other battle, the Blade Liger was hit by a mirage of missiles it shook violently and fell flat on it's belly. Shadow snickered to himself, hoping Raven wouldn't hear him. Haha Zeke was getting his butt kicked, he thought gleefully, wait until master gets a load of this!  
  
"Gah! Get up Liger! Get up! We can't lose now!" Van Flyheight begged.  
  
Draco laughed. "I can't believe I'm actually beating the mighty Van Flyheight, and here I thought it was going to be difficult.how foolish of me."  
  
"Grrr. Shut up already! You haven't beaten me yet!" he snapped and Zeke in the Blade Liger rose onto his feet, threw his head back and let out a loud roar.  
  
Shadow sweat dropped; that Zeke was roaring victory when he hadn't even won yet! What a loon. Now that he thought of it he never really liked that Zeke. But he despised that Tiamat more though.  
  
Inside of the cockpit of the Blade Liger:  
  
Van fumbled with the controls as he tried desperately to figure out how much damage was done to his zoid from that last attack. Great his performance was down by 25% and that severely ruined his chances for winning this battle. He hoped Zeke could last long enough to at least cause some major damage to that zoid. It was like it was invincible, he'd never fought against anything so power..well with the exception of the Genobreaker. But damn! He was going to have a hell of a time trying to beat this guy.  
  
"Zeke, we gotta beat this guy! We just gotta!"  
  
Zeke agreed, but the question was how they gonna do it? The Liger was still recovering from the last battle, beside the left front leg was still damaged.  
  
'Tiamat, aim for the left leg, it's a weak spot. If we hit him there the Blade Liger will collapse and then we'll hit him with everything we got!" Draco said happily.  
  
Shadow narrowed his light blue eyes at the sound of the name, did the master have any idea what was going on in the other battle? No, Raven was too busy toying with Xena. Shadow could tell he really enjoyed it for he was laughing a lot. And it was making Xena furious.  
  
"Damn you Raven! Damn you to the farthest reaches in all of the seven hells!" she growled.  
  
"Seven hells? There are seven hells?" Raven blinked, confused but still very much amused.  
  
The Zaber Fang turned to the dark organiod who merely shrugged. How the hell was he supposed to know? He was an organiod for crying out loud, organiods go to heaven or hell. They go to Zoid Eve.  
  
"Duh! Ya dumbass, in my religion there are seven hells. But that's besides the point! C'mon Mini Me we can take this loser on," Xena said to her zoid.  
  
Mini Me roared and flung itself onto the Zaber Fang, which sent it to the ground. It made several attempts to get up, but the weight of the liger was too much. Raven had it. How dare she. He maneuvered the zoid to bite the under chest of Mini Me. It shrieked with pain as the Zaber lifted it up of it and threw it into the Blade Liger.  
  
"Raven! You could have killed her!" Fiona shrieked from behind him.  
  
Suddenly everything came to a halt; the Blade Liger turned around to the Zaber, it's jaw open. While the Bahamut and Mini Me tilted their heads to one side. Shadow just grinned, the fools never knew. Haha the master was real clever that time. Of course the master is never really clever.  
  
"Fiona?!" Van's image flickered on the com link inside of the cockpit of the charging big red zoid.  
  
To Van's amazement and horror, there seated behind his arch nemesis was none other than Fiona. She was saying something to him and he shrugged it off.  
  
"Hey Van!" she smiled at his bewildered face.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! You.and.RAVEN?! What is this world coming to?!!?!"  
  
The Blade Liger set it's hind quarters down in defeat.  
  
Fiona laughed nervously. "Listen Van, it's not what you think. Honest. I had er, a vision.." Raven cut her off.  
  
"And she came to me," he said with a victorious smirk. Finally, he had beaten Van in his own game! Wohoo.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You should really calm down Van. that vein on your forehead is showing like it does every time you get mad.it's not what it looks. I promise," Fiona said calmly.  
  
"I hope it is, gah!"  
  
The Bahamut fired its hybrid cannons at his zoid and made a direct hit. "Whoops," Draco said in a less than convincing voice. "My bad, do continue."  
  
Van scowled and cut off the com link, he had had just about enough of this. Now that Draco must die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tiamat turned to his master; they had been walking through the city of Mastique for some time carrying the Ancient Zoidian girl who could unwittedly cause the destruction of planet Zi. She was out cold and been so for the past hour and a half and frankly Tiamat was getting tired of having her limp form on his back. It was 8:15 p.m and the weird looks they had been getting from passerbyers had been amusing in the beginning but now it was getting old and disturbing, especially when people saw the thick heavy metal chain laced around the girl's arms.  
  
"No Tiamat, we have to go back to the base and find that spell it should be on file somewhere," Draco said in annoyance.  
  
His organiod had been hesitant about the whole thing since the beginning almost as if he was scared for the girl, what happened to him to make him so loyal to her? It was impossible to tell. But the clock was ticking and the sooner they got that spell the better everything would be.  
  
The sound of groaning met the warrior's ears and then a silver blob appeared over the tan colored organiods back.  
  
Xena opened her eyes groggily, ah her head hurt and when she tried to put her hand over her head she found she couldn't. She was on top of something that was moving at a steady pace, but on top of what she had no idea. Her vision was blurred.  
  
"My head." she moaned.  
  
"Your head is the least of my worries," said a strong male voice.  
  
She straightened only to find she could to a certain extent. Walking behind her was the man in the Bahamut who had fought with Major Hottie a.k.a Van 'Hottie' Flyheight when she and Raven had bickered. She heard a low growl and to her surprise Tiamat was carrying her. He was apologizing to her.  
  
"Tiamat, is that you?"  
  
The tan organiod nodded it's head grimly.  
  
"What is going on? Where am I?" her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Can you walk?" Draco asked casually.  
  
Xena turned to the best of her ability and glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean? Can I walk? You beat your ass I can and will all over you."  
  
Draco smirked at her while a part of him was hurt, why did she have to be so rude? He reasoned it was all because of Raven, ah he despised Raven. But that was beside the point! Maybe apart of him was doing this to get back at that raven-haired punk and to save the planet. Who knew? All he knew was that Xena had to be returned from where she came from.  
  
"Okay then," he yanked the chain that had been resting in his hands.  
  
She fell onto the cement sidewalk with a loud 'THUMP'. Ouch that was gonna leave a mark. Tiamat loomed over her and cocked his head from one side; humans.they're so weird.  
  
Soon Xena found herself on her feet again; she had to hand it to that guy he was really strong but then again so was that son of a bitch Raven. Her arms were chained behind her back with some modern device that restricted any movement that was attached to her forearm and went to her other one, then big bulky chains tied the rest of her arms together. It didn't take much to see that Draco meant business and didn't want his prisoner to escape.ever. And to think she thought he was cute.man was she regretting those thoughts.  
  
What would Raven do? Her mind asked over and over even though it knew she was pissed off and beyond at him. At every corner they passed, she silently prayed that Raven would magically appear and save her.What was the matter with her frickin' mind?! She was even at the point of asking Draco to let her pound her head on a pole.  
  
Raven would play it cool, she decided, he would act unafraid and silent. Yeah that's what Raven would do. Her hopes of being rescued grew slimmer as the sun set in the horizon. Any second now Raven and Reese would come back to the hotel from wherever they went to and scour the whole city for her. Or they could wait until she came back. Shit, Xena prayed to the gods the latter would not happen.  
  
"Say uh, Draco.why did you kidnap me and tie me in a long unbreakable chain? she asked nonchalantly, watching the empty streets for any signs of anyone she knew.  
  
"Because I have to," came the monotonous reply.  
  
Xena was feeling curious, never before had anyone tried to kidnap her. "Why do you have to?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm telling you Raven, Hiltz is in this for his own personal gain. He can't be trusted. We have to think about the Zoid Eve here, she is at the center of all this, whether we like it or not," Reese said pointing her knife at Raven.  
  
They were seated in a booth at the back of a small café in Mastique, hours before their weekly midnight meeting with Hiltz. Raven had ordered some French fries and a chicken sandwich while Reese, on the other hand, was starving: she ordered a salad, a steak, French fries, and a chicken sandwich. The two had gone out for dinner to talk things over, it wasn't smart to be talking about these kind of things in front of Xena she'd freak, plus Reese was starving. They had no idea that Xena wasn't at the hotel.  
  
"I guess," Raven took bite out of a French fry he had been holding while he watched Reese inhale a chicken sandwich and a salad in less than seven minutes. "But if the Zoid Eve has something to do with this, how does Xena fit in? I mean, I think the Zoid Eve alone is pretty impressive without another Ancient Zoidian."  
  
"True the Zoid Eve is impressive, I'm not a hundred percent sure about this but I think the reason Hiltz wants Xena is because of her power. You have to understand she's no ordinary Ancient Zoidian, each of us are blessed with a power. Mine is psychic, Fiona's is well unknown and Hiltz's is something beyond comprehension. That's how we all survived; we are the last of our kind. Xena's is her power over organiods."  
  
Raven nodded slowly, taking everything in, and ate the rest of the French fry and then grabbed some more. "Alright say your little theory is correct, how do we know he won't just kill her when she refuses to do what he says?"  
  
The blue haired Ancient Zoidian smiled. "I didn't know you cared, I see something you and Flyheight have in common."  
  
Raven practically lunged at her but not a moment too soon decided it was too public a place to strangle her, so he amused himself by glaring daggers at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I thought we were trying to have an intelligent conversation here."  
  
She bit back an icy comeback and smirked. "We were I just found it amusing the little connection you two have together that's all. You both have a soft spot for Ancient Zoidians. Flyheight likes Fiona and you like me and Xena."  
  
"No! I do NOT!! Grr... I do not Reese."  
  
"Yes you do," she calmly cut a small piece out of her steak with her knife and fork and put it in her mouth like the conversation was casual.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do. End of discussion," Reese raised her hand to silence him and it worked. "Now let's go back to our intelligent conversation."  
  
Raven growled and nibbled on his French fries still glaring at her. "Fine."  
  
"If anyone were to know about her ability the end results could end up in chaos, although I am curious of how you managed to find her not to mention awaken her from her eternal slumber."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van mentally groaned as he listened to Moonbay and Irvine argue over which place they should go to eat dinner; Moonbay wanted something fancy and Italian while Irvine on the other hand wanted something simple and cheap. He wished they'd hurry up and decide, his stomach was growling loudly and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was embarrassing. This was a large city so naturally there would be hundreds of places to eat, would those two just decide already!? There were better things to do in the universe.  
  
"Will you guys make up your minds already?! I don't care where we eat as long as we EAT! And by the time you two resolve your issues it will be next millennia and I will be a pile of dust," Van snapped suddenly.  
  
Both Moonbay and Irvine turned to the young pilot in disbelief, as if the idea of him butting in was unheard of. He couldn't help but smirk at their shocked features. From the corner of his eye he could see Fiona's head roll on her shoulder, lost in sleep. She had no idea what was going on around her, actually Van found it kinda cute but said nothing.  
  
"Well?!" he met the two's eyes one at a time, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Alright hot shot, since you decided to butt in why don't you decide? Since it appears Moonbay and me can't seem to make up our minds," Irvine said calmly.  
  
Moonbay narrowed her eyes and shot Van a look that clearly read 'You better pick Italian or I'm going to hang you.' He gulped, although the thought of some breadsticks from that fancy Italian place the Olive Garden.was that what it was called? Oh well that didn't matter. He most definitely didn't want the transporter to beat him into a bloody pulp but he also didn't want Irvine to make him die a slow and painful death. Irvine already promised that after what happened to the Lightening Saix the day before yesterday.so either way he was screwed.  
  
"Can we go to that place with the yummy breadsticks where they give you as many as you want?"  
  
Moonbay threw her head back and laughed victoriously and stuck her tongue at the mercenary. "HAHA! Try that on for size Irvine!"  
  
"Oh shut up, just because you won this round." he turned to Van who was beginning to regret his words. "I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Gee Irvine, I feel loved. It's wonderful to know I have friends like you, now I don't need any enemies.all I gotta do is make Raven my friend and BAM! I won't need any enemies because I'll have friends like you," Van said sarcastically.  
  
Irvine just smiled and sat forward in his seat. This was a well-deserved break for the young pilot, he decided, Van had had a tough couple of days. And he needed some rest to get his bearings up, because he was getting snappier than usual then again he always got like this when Raven was around. The effect that guy had on Van was something else; those were the only words to describe it.  
  
""...jigga what..."  
  
Van blinked at Fiona who was mumbling in her sleep, a warm smile crossed his lips as he watched her. His girl, his angelic girl. She kept muttering incoherent things and something about Zoid Eve, was it possible she was remembering something in her sleep? He hoped so, the sooner the search for the mysterious Zoid Eve was over the better their lives would be. Fiona could finally have peace with her past and that was what he wanted the most.  
  
"...that saying is so stupid.."  
  
"Fiona," Van said softly as the Gustav came to a halt at the side of the street. His hand gently caressed her soft porcelain cheek. "It's time to wake up, honey."  
  
She groaned even though there was a soft smile on her face as he stroked her face. "Mmo. go away.."  
  
"Hey Prince Charming, you wake up sleeping beauty while we get us a booth okay?" Irvine said with a smirk.  
  
Van glanced up at him, a blush creeping up on him. "Huh? Da ok. Make sure they have those yummy breadsticks!"  
  
"Yeah yeah." And they were gone, leaving the two teenagers alone in the Gustav, alone.  
  
All sorts of dirty thoughts entered his head at once but Van quickly shook them off, he couldn't think of Fiona as some sort of cheap thrill. He loved her and was willing to do anything for her, she completed his existence. And he respected and loved her for it.  
  
"Fiona.."  
  
"Mmm and the cow jumped over the moon.."  
  
Van arched a dark eyebrow and let out a short laugh, this was getting more amusing by the second. Man could that Fiona sleep, shame she didn't sleep too often, he thought unhappily.  
  
"Honey please wake up I'm hungry and we're at the restaurant," he sounded a little more urgent, maybe that'll do the trick.  
  
Nothing, it just succeeded in Fiona turning onto her side and stretching her legs over Van's lap. She made a soft purring sound. Van mentally sighed and yawned; damn, she was making him sleepy too. But his stomach was stronger then the pull of sleep. He had to get something to eat or else he'd go crazy. Dammit! Fiona looked so damn innocent he couldn't bring himself to yell at her in order to wake her up. Just then someone turned on a little light bulb in the inside of his head.  
  
A devilish smirk found it's way to his lips; if he couldn't wake her up by talking to her.. maybe he could indulge in her fantasies until she did come to. It was worth a shot, what did he have to lose? As Fiona slept peacefully, Van carefully removed her legs off of his lap he did not want to wake her with that. With her legs safely tucked under him, Van awkwardly crawled over her until he reached her face. He licked her lips ever so slowly, enjoying every second of it. His lips connected with hers as her eyelids fluttered open.  
  
Van grinned as he felt Fiona's mouth open in surprise and run his tongue over her upper lip. She was completely shocked, first she had thought a dog or something was licking her face but instead it was Van! She laughed and pressed her lips against his.  
  
She broke the kiss and laughed. "Van, what on Zi do you think you're doing?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
A mischievous look sparkled in his gray eyes. "Waking up my girlfriend," he replied innocently.  
  
"Haha yeah right, sure," she glanced at the front of the Gustav. "Where's Moonbay and Irvine?"  
  
"Inside of the restaurant, waiting for us."  
  
"Oh then we should get going, ne?"  
  
"But, we don't have to go if you don't want to," his eyes got that the twinkle in them again.  
  
Fiona laughed and pushed Van off of her and sat up, the Gustav wasn't exactly her idea of the perfect make out place. But then again, Van was a guy and to him any place was the perfect place. She sighed as she opened the canopy and carefully got out of the zoid. The streets were peaceful, dark but peaceful.  
  
~*~  
  
Fiona glanced through the glass window that was besides their booth. Now that she thought about it she wasn't all that hungry. Her lips were suddenly dry so she rubbed her tongue over them. Damn, she had left her chapstick back in her that was back at the base. So she was forced to suffer in silence.  
  
The pink Shirley Temple swiveled as the blonde absentmindedly twisted the straw. Her thoughts were someplace else, probably back where her chapstick was.  
  
"Fiona?"  
  
"Hmm?" she blinked and looked up to see a pair of gray worried eyes staring at her.  
  
"Aren't you going to order?" Van questioned quietly.  
  
Fiona blinked again and saw a young waiter shift his weight uncomfortably, he nervously ran his hand through his brown hair. She figured this was his first day, maybe she should go easy on him-nah. Well, hm. nothing popped out at her. She saw Irvine and Moonbay pointing out stuff in each other's menus. She smiled faintly.  
  
"Er..I'll uh, have whatever he's having," she pointed at Van, who grinned widely in response.  
  
Once the waiter got Moonbay and Irvine's orders he left. Fiona glanced at her side, the transporter was seated next to her and in front of her was Irvine and Van.  
  
Fiona leaned her stomach against the side of the table. "Van! What did you order?"  
  
The young warrior flashed her a toothy grin. "Wait and see."  
  
"Wait and see? If it's fish I'm gonna hurt you," she hissed.  
  
Van threw his hands in the air. "Everybody wants a piece of Van! God I swear!"  
  
A flicker of light flashed from the corner of her eye, she looked out the glass window with the green words that read 'Olive Garden!' and saw a man holding what appeared to be a chain, a woman, no, girl with long silver hair that looked awfully familiar.well she was attached to the chain, oddly enough. A tan organiod trailed behind them. Fiona gasped and did a double take: it was Xena! She was being held captive by some guy who's face was shadowed so Fiona couldn't see it. Acting solely on impulse, barely knowing what she was doing herself, she murmured a quick excuse to Moonbay as she fumbled to get out of the booth.  
  
"Fiona?" the transporter blinked.  
  
"I uh.forgot.forgot my purse! Yeah that's it!" she wasn't the world's best liar but judging from the surprised looks on her friends' faces, they believed it. Thank God.  
  
Disappearing into a pink and blonde blur, Fiona dashed out of the front door and practically dived into the now open canopy of the Gustav and quickly closed it. One good thing about those was that people couldn't see her. She silently thanked whoever it was that had invented it. She saw Xena lean over towards the tan organiod, no doubt trying to talk to it. But it shook it's head and returned to it's spot behind it's master.  
  
Xena glanced over her shoulder and said something the hiding Ancient Zoidian Fiona couldn't hear. But by the smirk on his shadowed face, it was supposed to be an insult. She was good, Fiona thought, she was trying to press his buttons she he'd get pissed off enough to let go of that chain. She was very smart indeed.  
  
"I wonder how come no one sees them," she thought of out loud. "Maybe people notice but don't want to say anything incase it's someone bad."  
  
She shook her head and answered her own question, sadly enough. "No.that doesn't seem right. And here I am talking to myself in an unnatural fashion."  
  
"Yup, you can say that again."  
  
That voice, were did it come from? From beside her, she thought sadly. She froze and gathered all of her courage and whirled around to see Van sitting in the passenger's seat next to her. And there she was sitting on her knees, peeking through the canopy like an overly curious kitten. She wanted to kick him. The least he could have done was knocked! He always took her by surprise, it wasn't fair.  
  
"V-van, what are you doing here?" she stuttered, willing herself not to overreact and beat Van over the head with his dad's knife.  
  
"I saw you dive into the Gustav and told the others a little story about me having to go to the bathroom. Now, what exactly are you doing here?" Great, now he was turning the tables on her. Just great.  
  
"Like I said earlier, I forgot my purse," she replied indignantly.  
  
Van stretched his legs over the gray dashboard, crossed his ankles and folded his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He was thinking.  
  
Now get a grip girl, her mind told her, just because he's super sexy AND your boyfriend doesn't mean a thing! Don't tell him anything! Fiona nodded and tore her gaze from him to her thumbs.  
  
Ever since they had kissed on Monday, his life got increasingly more complicated by the second. Then that silver haired girl everyone called a demon from Fiona's past appeared and soon chaos had ensued. All he wanted was a nice quiet uneventful evening, no battles, no Xena, no Raven, no people trying to destroy the world, no nothing. Just one peaceful little evening, was that too much to ask for? Apparently so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room was cold and empty, everything looked exactly the way it did when he left. Now the small hotel room looked ominous and threatening, and gave him the feeling of being small. He hated feeling small. His good graces vanished the moment he had twisted that doorknob. Everything looked as though they were laughing at him, having a wonderful time at his stupidity, at his expense.  
  
A low growl came from beside him, she wasn't here. And hadn't been here for some time.  
  
"So she's not here, well go figure. Good work at any rate, Shadow," the young man sighed, what he wanted more than anything was to go to sleep. But knew he couldn't, too much was at stake here.  
  
Shadow cocked his head to one side and growled. His master was acting very strangely, he decided, but why? Aside from the obvious that she was gone. Why did he have the feeling master was sad?  
  
"Can I help you, sir?"  
  
An old man bowed as the young man turned around to face him. His kindly wrinkled face wore a worried frown, even though he automatically did not met his gaze. Working at the hotel for nearly 30 years as a butler had taught him how to read people, kind of like the way one reads a book. He could tell the young man was troubled, almost depressed.  
  
Raven took in a deep breath and decided to tell the old man. What did he have to lose? Besides it looked like the old man knew something was wrong with him. How right he was.  
  
"Ah yes, I need your help. My wife. well, my wife is gone," to his complete surprise his voice came out as a whisper.  
  
The old butler nodded understandingly. "I'm terribly sorry sir. Tell me sir, when was the last you saw your wife, sir?"  
  
Raven swallowed. "Well uh, about two hours ago. We're new in town, you see, we were heading up to New Helic City my wife wanted to see the malls they have up there. My sister took me out to dinner; I asked Nina if she wanted to come with us but she wanted to took a shower. So we left, and now she's not here."  
  
Well it wasn't that big of a lie, he reasoned, just a little white lie. But what bothered him the most was why he was letting the old man into his business, what the hell was wrong with him? The moment he got his hands on Xena he was going to strangle her. Yes, he was going to make her pay for what he was about to do.  
  
"I see," the elderly butler said thoughtfully. "Would you like us to help you find your wife, sir?"  
  
He nodded real slowly; maybe if he played his part well enough he could fool everyone into thinking that Reese did it. "I'd really appreciate that. But you don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
His head would break off if Shadow titled his head anymore, what in the name of everything holy did Raven think he was doing? His master had officially gone crazy. He knew it was bound to happen one day, but never imagined so soon. Oh well, maybe his master would be happier crazy.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, sir," the old man smiled kindly.  
  
"Excuse me for just one minute while I get my uh, coat!"  
  
Raven dashed into bedroom, his organiod at his heels. "Shadow," he said whirling around to see they were eye to eye.  
  
Shadow blinked and nodded.  
  
"Listen, I'm going with the old dude to find Xena. You stay here and scour the nearby area for her, while your at it make sure all the zoids are there. I'll be damned if she took one of the zoids, but somehow I doubt that. No, nothing is wrong with me. You know me and Reese talked, right?"  
  
He nodded. Just what was the master getting at? He wondered, but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Anyways she got me thinking, Xena's got more enemies then we thought. Hiltz wants her and I'm sure he'll probably find an excuse that I got attached or something retarded like that. Fiona got me thinking too, and quite frankly I don't like thinking this much."  
  
Shadow snickered and Raven shot him a dangerous look. "Oh shut up you stupid piece of tin."  
  
Raven quickly grabbed his hat from off the bed and a black coat, and raced back to the open door. Just before he locked the door, he glanced over his shoulder to see Shadow give him a thumbs and sighed. His dark organiod was such a pain.  
  
"Now sir, do you have any idea where Mrs. Witherspoon might go?"  
  
He shook his head, he had a couple places in mind but didn't really want to voice them aloud. The Moulin Rouge.that coffee shop.the mall.. The old guy would think he was crazy, hell his organiod thought he was nuts.  
  
"No I don't. Like I said earlier, we're new in town and have no idea where to go and stuff."  
  
"I think it would be wise to go this way sir, to the surveillance room. There are security cameras in the hotel, sir, and I'm sure the guard would be more than happy to show you the tape."  
  
The old man placed a comforting arthritis crippled hand on the young man's back and lead him down the hall, to the elevator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please sir, describe your wife to me. And I'll also need the window of time you and your sister went out,"  
  
Raven did so, silently hoped that no one would recognize him or Reese. Or Xena for that matter, what would they do if they found out he was really a wanted criminal, in deep shit with the Guardian Force and wanted for mass murder? No matter, he would have to take of them if things got to risky. Hopefully Shadow already found her.  
  
On the large screen, he saw Reese and himself walk into the lobby, Specula and Shadow trailing them. He inwardly winced. The way he and Reese were walking could make any one believe they were more than friends, he couldn't believe he didn't even notice!  
  
"Ah there's Reese and me," he muttered numbly.  
  
The camera was above them so it didn't have a good look at their faces, thank God. But one thing was for sure, they dressed funny so they stood out of the crowd. Great.  
  
The black man with white hair, who was in charge of the camera, nodded to Raven. "Yes Mr. Witherspoon, now if I fast forward the tape just a bit we should be able to see Mrs. Witherspoon."  
  
The image turned distorted and soon stopped, there was Xena, her long hair clung to her back. She was walking, a big man knocked into, she shuddered and continued on her way out the door. But there was something else that caught his eye, a tan organiod was a couple feet behind her. The dark man next to it no doubt it's master.  
  
What a tick-that was the same guy and organiod that Van had fought against early in the morning! While he and Xena fought, shit. That meant that guy was after her.. Keyword being 'WAS'. He probably got to her by now and that was most likely why she wasn't back. But one question haunted him, why did she leave the room? What on Zi possessed her to do such a thing?  
  
The elderly butler watched the young man he knew as Mr. Witherspoon, gape at the screen. He knew Mr. Witherspoon wasn't with them, he was off someplace else, thinking of all the possible reasons his wife had left. Poor boy, he thought, he's probably in shock. Currently on the lower portion of the screen was a black organiod carefully making it's way across the crowded lobby. But no one seemed to notice it.  
  
Raven unconsciously narrowed his eyes and muttered something incoherent. Shit, he was in some deep shit. He had a plan, he would find that little bitch even if it was the last thing he ever did. He'd find her and kill the guy who kidnapped her. Then when no one was looking; he'd lead her off into a dark corner, seductively run his hand through her silver hair, gently brush his lips against hers and then grab her by the throat and hold her above his head while she turned blue, all the while laughing manically.  
  
"Yes sir? Would you like one of us to accompany you?" the butler asked.  
  
Raven shook his head and forced a smile. "No thank you. That won't be necessary, thank you for your time."  
  
With that said, he turned a heel and walked out of the workers' area of the hotel and into the lobby. He pushed the door and vaguely thought of the man in the surveillance room, who was probably watching his every move. Did they have cameras outside of the hotel? Most likely. He dashed into the weedy lot.  
  
"Shadow!!"  
  
The dark organiod turned to him, it's head tilted curiously.  
  
"Shadow! I got it!" Raven said breathlessly, his hands on his knees and panting.  
  
Got what? Shadow wondered, as he watched Raven straighten and gaze around. Yes, he decided, master has definitely gone crazy.  
  
"I know what happened! That guy kidnapped her," he placed his finger thoughtfully on his chin. "But why? There's nothing really special about her.maybe he wanted her for the same reason Hiltz did. To destroy/rule the world, however the heck you do that."  
  
Something moved from the corner of his eye, Raven whirled around just in time to see a big bulky man whack the butt of a gun onto his head. Raven fell limply on to his knees and collapsed before he ever saw his assailants face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Woohoo! Chapter 12 is done! Cliffhanger, ne? hehe. I hope you guys liked it! What will happen to Xena? Who is crazy enough to attack Raven? And what does Van and Fiona have to say about all this? Find out in chapter 13 to "I'm With You"! lol. Sorry, I couldn't resist. Now read and review like the responsible people I know you are! Later. PEACE OUT!  
  
~*Mi ChElLe*~ 


	13. A New World Order

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well it's about time you guys came! Shesh, the least you coulda done was leave a note or something so that way we could eat!" Moonbay hissed as Van and Fiona returned to their spots.  
  
"Sorry Moonbay, I could have sworn I left my purse in the Gustav," Fiona apologized in a small voice.  
  
She stared down at her plate; it wasn't any fish that she could see. The large plate was covered in long noodles with white sauce oozing over them, it looked delicious. Fettuccini Alfredo. Ym ym, and here she thought she was going to have to hurt Van. She could have kissed him she was so happy. Well, she'd kiss him anyways.  
  
Speaking of the devil, Fiona glanced up to see Van inhaling the Fettuccini Alfredo with one hand and shoving bread sticks down his throat with the other. The wide, white, sloppy smile on his face, told her he was as happy as she was, if not more. Which in itself was nothing new, Van always ate like a pig.  
  
Dinner was quiet and uneventful, with the exception of Van and Irvine fighting over the last of the breadsticks, which was resolved peaceful by the watchful waiter, who brought in another basket steaming of breadsticks. Other than that, the evening was enjoyable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The desert air blew over Xena in the tent, as she shivered and crossed her arms over her chest, Draco's organoid, Tiamat was sound asleep beside his master, as Draco poked at the fire he made, the yellow glow reflecting off those dark hazel eyes. She got up groggily and went over to the fire to sit across from her kidnapper. "I can't believe I'm out here in a desert, IN this barely there outfit. Can't you just bring me back to the hotel and come back tomorrow to kidnap me?"  
  
Draco gave a quick and blank glance over to her, and sighed. He didn't want to really say 'Oh I'm going to seal you up again so you don't blow up this world', so he kept his mouth shut, as Xena shot him a death glare.  
  
The Goosebumps trailed up the Ancient Zoidian's arms as another wind blew past, making her shiver and whine. "I'm cold."  
  
With that, Draco got up and went into the tent, returning with a bundle and placing it over her shoulders. It was a spare blanket, one he usually carried around, as Xena gave a blink and stared over at him as he went back to his seat. "Thank you."  
  
She didn't know why he was being so kind now, but she didn't milk it for two reasons, one) who knew what he'd do for all she knew he could just attack her or do a musical number on her Second) she was too tired. Draco looked up at the stars, then over his shoulder as he thought he heard a rustle behind his zoid. He hadn't noticed the figure, and neither did the organiod, until both people found their worlds go black, and when Tiamat woke up, he noticed they were gone, and found dragging marks from their locations. Man, why did he have to be such a deep sleeper?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The world was dark and blank with a horrid sound blanketing the thin, icy air. The sound buzzed through his ears, his chest burned like someone had turned a fireplace on in it. His breath came in short, painful gasps. Raven had no idea what was happening to him. It was like his lungs shut down on him.  
  
"Make him stop," commanded an annoyed voice.  
  
Pain rippled through his body as a sharp foot struck him on his side. And in fact it did shut him up for a while, but his painful wheeze returned in full flare. "Maybe if you turn him onto his side he'll shut up."  
  
Raven felt his body being kicked onto he was on his side; pain surged through him like a tidal wave. Soon he was coughing up some watery fluids, his head was in total pain. The kind of pain that stopped you from thinking properly.  
  
"Well damn, that didn't work. Hit him again."  
  
Two more swift kicks in his side.  
  
"You jerk! Stop it! Stop it you jerk, leave him the hell alone!" cried an awfully familiar voice.  
  
"Well well, I was being to wonder when you'd decide to make an entrance. Welcome."  
  
"Go to hell. You, Godzilla, leave Raven alone. Hasn't your mother ever told you not to pick on a down man?" Xena hissed.  
  
"Well uhh, no."  
  
"My," Hiltz said, very amused. He glanced over at Raven, who was panting heavily, kicked him on the side and smirked. "the way he's acting one would think someone dropped him into a river."  
  
Xena scowled; there were two men, each holding one of her arms behind her back and she was fighting like no tomorrow to get free. Draco was at her left, in the same condition she was. Only it seemed he was fighting to get to her. It was sweet-in a weird messed up way, that is.  
  
She couldn't stand it, there was the man she had only known for a couple of days being viciously beaten, the same man who had awakened her and inadvertently saved her life. Her anger forgotten, Xena stomped on one guy's foot and with her free arm slapped the other guy and raced to Raven's side.  
  
"You little bitch!" cried Bob, the unlucky fellow whose foot fell victim to the silver haired Ancient Zoidian.  
  
Xena got onto her knees and shook Raven by his shoulders. He was obviously in a daze, probably with no idea where he was and what was going on around him. One eye was open revealing a dull almost lifeless purple pupil and the other was half open. Never before he had looked so sickly. Xena was enraged.  
  
"You jerk." she looked up at Hiltz, who was smiling, with total disgust. He made her sick and she would make him pay big time. "How dare you-what the hell do you want from us?"  
  
Hiltz titled his head, a signal for his men to come, and watched Xena as she glared at him while every once and a while steal a quick glance at the bounty hunter who'd put a monkey wrench in his plans. Oh well, he'd deal with him soon enough, now he had more important things to worry about. Like how he was going to outsmart Xena.  
  
"How funny you should ask," he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"How funny you'd look when I punch your head in," Xena said quietly to herself. She glared at him and slowly stood up.  
  
A thug with an electrifying stick appeared behind her and tried to strike her with it. Xena swung her hips to the side and grabbed the stick out of the thug's surprised hands; electric shocks surged through her body as she bit back a howl. Ignoring the pain, Xena thrust the butt of the stick into his gut and whirled around and attacked him with the stick. He screamed.  
  
"That was simple enough."  
  
She observed that he had on thick heavy leather gloves. For a damn good reason too, the whole friggin stick flowed with electricity. Man, that Hiltz sure had a whole bunch of goons. They didn't give up. She wondered, who would work for him? He was a madman. A dangerous one for that matter. Plus she didn't like the way he looked at her, like she was a piece of meat or something.  
  
Raven sat up and stared at Xena in disbelief as another thug jumped out from behind her, she gabbed her elbow in his stomach and struck his face with the back of her fist, he toppled over. She did it all without even turning around. She twisted the stick in her hand like some kind of karate stick.  
  
"You okay?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Raven blinked and slowly mulled over her question. "Erm.I guesso.."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Xena," Hiltz began, his dark eyes glimmering with mischief. "I have an offer for you. One you can't possibly refuse."  
  
Xena scowled and kneeled next to Raven, the stick still in hand. She didn't trust that guy for a second, now she could see why Raven complained about him. He had something up his sleeve.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I will let your friends go, no harm done. Under one condition."  
  
"And what might that be?" she inquired tensely. Xena didn't want to ask it but she had no choice.  
  
Raven shook his head several times for his brain to get into gear, what the hell was going on? Hiltz was actually going to let them go? No, there had to be a catch. There just had to be, then why would he have gone through all the trouble of getting them here in the first place? He glanced over Xena's shoulder and saw Draco slam his fist into a guys jaw. He narrowed his eyes; he was forever surrounded by idiots.  
  
"In return, you will stay with me and be my queen. And rule the new world with me," Hiltz said simply, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Raven's jaw dropped; he couldn't be serious! A new world? A queen? Why the hell would anyone in the right mind want Xena to be his queen? It was insane, then again Hiltz was obviously insane.  
  
Raven's and Draco's lives rested in her hands, their lives rested on her hands. It would kill her if she let anything happen to them no matter how much they got on her nerves. It wouldn't be fair to them if she selfishly declined, what would happen to them? But being Hiltz's queen, well that was just unheard of! Not to mention sick, cruel and unusual punishment. Would her friends do the same for her? She didn't know.  
  
She took in a deep breath and slowly straightened. "Okay, but you have to promise me that nothing will happen to them. That they will have complete and total immunity from the war you plan on starting."  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
"What kind of jewelry do you have?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My God Van! Take a look at this!"  
  
Van stopped what he was doing and blinked. He had been working on the repairs on the Blade Liger; currently making some adjustments on it's left leg before Fiona raced into the hanger.  
  
"Er.okay-" before the words even got a chance to come out of his mouth, Fiona grabbed his hand and led him to the Control room.  
  
Many seconds and bruised soldiers later, the steel automatic doors opened revealing several figures all standing in front of the large monitor. What was going? Van wondered, everyone was so tense. Why? He suddenly understood why:  
  
"The time of the Empire and the Republic is over. No more will there be two nations fighting over this continent. There will be just one giant nation, over this continent and over all of Zi. A new world order is here, there's no sense in trying to fight the inevitable. Our people, the Ancient Zoidians, will rule again and take back what is rightfully ours. No one can stop us, no one. Not even the great hero of Zi, Van Flyheight." There was Hiltz, his hand resting on his hip, he wore a victorious smirk.  
  
"Hiltz?!" Van cried out incredulously and promptly received a unanimous "SHHH". "Well sorry," he said in a small voice.  
  
Standing beside Hiltz was none other than Xena herself, her hand gingerly on Hiltz's arm. Her expression was unreadable, heavily diamond studded bracelets and rings graced her hand. While many gold and silver necklaces graced her neck, she looked filthy rich not mention stunningly beautiful. Van bet those were Ancient Zoidian jewelry.  
  
"Your time is over. It is time to step down and give raise to beginning of a new world order, one that will change all of Zi. You are all welcome to be apart of this revolution of time. Those who oppose us will be annihilated with out mercy. Once he is revived there will be no turning back, keep that in mind Emperor Rudolph and Madame President. It will come in handy in the near future."  
  
The message ended leaving a shocked crowd. Silence was soon broken by a wave of murmurs.  
  
"Did you hear that? What is that madman talking about?" Moonbay asked excitedly.  
  
Only Moonbay could get hyped by that kind of news, her brown eyes glittered with excitement. Not that Van could blame her, this was very unusual. But one thing that troubled him was when Hiltz said, '..once he is revived there will be no turning back.'. Once who was revived?  
  
Worst of all, his name was mentioned in it. He'd have to prove to Hiltz that he could kick his Ancient Zoidian ass any day of the week. He was mocking him, Van knew it.  
  
Van turned to Fiona, who was muttering something to Thomas. "Ya see that?"  
  
She nodded and said in DUH kind of voice, "Of course, Van. Everyone saw that."  
  
"Well I know that! I'm not retarded here! No, what I meant was did you see Xena? I wonder why she was with Hiltz."  
  
"She's an Ancient Zoidian freak just like the rest of 'em, no offense Miss Fiona!" Thomas added quickly.  
  
Van narrowed his eyes at Thomas, it became clear that the affection that Thomas felt for Fiona had to stop. He couldn't afford to lose the love of his life to the younger Shubaltz.  
  
"Thomas please, cut it out. This is no time to flirt with my girlfriend," he hissed. "We have a world to save here."  
  
Thomas looked as though he'd been struck by lightening, '.flirt with my girlfriend.'. Miss Fiona was Van Flyheight's girlfriend?! Oh dear God! Then again, he thought sadly, he had seen them kiss. Why did the main guy always get the girl?  
  
Fiona kicked Van in the shin and shot him a 'Why-Did-You-Have-To-Go-And-Say- That?' look. "Thomas ignore what Van said, he wasn't sensitive. It's just all this pressure, it's gone to his head. Hiltz must be stopped, we can not let him take anymore lives."  
  
"Any more? You mean he's already killed?" the Republican Lieutenant said incredulously. How come he was always the last one to know everything?  
  
"Yes Van," she said, annoyance flooding out of her voice. "Where have you been the last two hours? Never mind, don't answer that. Hiltz means what he says, unfortunately, I'm not sure what exactly he has up his sleeve but I do know it's not good. The leaders of both countries are not going to comply with his demands, they need us to go in there and get rid of him. With Xena on his side, that's going to be no easy task. Organiods will be useless in this battle."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Goddamn it! Goddamn it! Goddamn it! I'm gonna fucking kill him! Fuck! I'm going to fucking kill both of them! God fucking damn it!"  
  
Raven stomped his feet on the hard, dirt, desert ground as he paced. Not only was he literally thrown out of the Valley of the Rare hertz, but he was thrown out with that stupid Draco. What had possessed Xena to do such a thing? He wanted to know. He also wanted to ring Hiltz's neck and personally kill all of his hench men one at a time.  
  
"Maybe if you keep cursing long enough someone might actually care," Draco said dully.  
  
The warrior shot him a dirty look and continued pacing, he stomped his foot on the ground once again. This was not happening, Raven told himself, Xena was not under Hiltz's control. She was not going to help him rule the world. Nope not at all. Aw shit, who was he kidding? She WAS under Hiltz's control and she was gonna help his rule the world.  
  
"Jesus tap-dancing Christ! We gotta do something!" he burst out.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow. "We? I was not aware of such a thing. What has brought you to this interesting conclusion? I'd like to know."  
  
His sarcastic remarks went unheard for Raven was in deep thought. Pacing was good for clearing up his thoughts. "They've got Shadow, and I think I saw Specula there too. So that means Reese is probably there too, There has to be a way to bust Shadow out, get the Genobreaker, and raise all hell for that asshole Hiltz."  
  
"Good plan, but how do you expect to do all that before the Deathsaurer is resurrected?" asked a female voice.  
  
Raven whirled around to see Reese standing besides Draco, clutching her arm. She looked defeated, and unsurprisingly Specula was not with her. What would Hiltz want with the organiods?  
  
"Reese," he growled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled softly. "I got released. The Dark Kyser kicked me out and kept Specula."  
  
"What do you mean by 'before the Deathsaurer is resurrected'?" Draco asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Reese sighed and stared up at the sky, clouds rolled through the inky gray color. "Hiltz wants to resurrect the Deathsaurer, he is possessed by it's evil. But it is in the lost city of Gylos, and thank God he can't open the gates to it. Only one-person can, that person, unsurprisingly, is none other than Fiona. As long as she's with Van, the gates to Gylos can't be opened, therefore no Deathsaurer."  
  
Raven snorted. "That's not surprising. Knowing Hiltz he'll probably find a plan to get her just like he did with Xena. But what the hell may I ask does he want with our organiods?"  
  
"He doesn't have my organiod," Draco pointed out. "Knowing Tiamat he's probably still asleep."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Oh Raven, Reese thought as she watched him continue to pace. She was convinced he was crumbling on the pressure, not that she blamed him or anything. He'd protected Xena with his life but now he lost her, in fact everyone lost her, and he was probably blaming himself every step of the way. Shadow was also taken from him, another harsh blow, Raven had no one to turn to except for Reese and she knew he'd refuse even if his life depended on it. This wasn't good for either of them.  
  
Draco shrugged and sat down on the ground. He'd failed in more ways than one; he was supposed to get Xena and put her back to sleep before she destroyed the world, which she was in the process of doing in fact. And he'd fallen in love with her, did she feel the same way about him? Why of all things did this have to happen to him? He sighed, he'd have to get her before anymore damage could be done.  
  
"I don't know Raven, but I do think it has something to do with Xena."  
  
Raven paused in mid step, he wanted to smack her. No friggin' duh it had something to do with Xena! God, he really was forever surrounded by idiots.  
  
"No frickin' DUH!!" he snapped.  
  
Reese arched a blue eyebrow, he was more difficult than usual. It was his way of protecting himself, she figured. "I know that Raven. I'm just saying that Shadow will be used against us, along with Specula."  
  
"But not Tiamat," Draco pointed out once again.  
  
Now both Reese and Raven wanted to smack him. Raven let out an exaggerated sigh and continued pacing. He needed a plan and he needed one fast. The Genobreaker was back in Mastique, which was somewhere in the western portion of the Empire. They were a couple hundred miles from the Valley of the Rare Hertz, which was, he believed, in the Empire as well. There was a good thousand miles to cross to and fro, it would take weeks to get there and back. Weeks he didn't have, a day at most.  
  
"Oh shut up!" they shouted in unison.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"C'mon Zeke! They've traced the transmission to the Valley of the Rare Hertz, we're gonna be going at top speed to get there sometime before night fall."  
  
The sound of his feet running down the hallway was barely heard for he was running so fast his feet hardly touched the ground. The silver organiod trotting along by his side. They had to stop that madman from destroying the world, no he'd fought too hard to end the war and maintain the peace to lose it now. A lone solider walked to the hanger, screamed and flung himself to the side of the wall just before the Lieutenant knocked into him.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that!" Van called over his shoulder, his pace never slowing.  
  
Once inside of the Blade Liger, Van did a quick scan of the area he was supposed to be crossing. The last thing he needed was to be halted by some powerful zoid thus giving the enemy a bigger window of time to destroy the world. Thankfully there were no really powerful zoids as far as the scanners could pick up, they hadn't been a hundred percent correct but he'd trust them for the moment.  
  
"Alright let's mobilize."  
  
The zoid howled its approval and took off at full speed out of the base. That girl was obviously a close friend of Fiona's in the past, and a close friend of Fiona's was a close friend of his and he would do everything in his power to stop her before she ruined everything, the future, Zi, everything. Since he was in it for the long hull and intended to make to the Valley of the Rare Hertz as soon as possible, Van needed something to rest his hyperactive nerves. He pressed the 'E' shaped button.  
  
"It's my life! It's now or never 'cause I ain't live forever!!"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Xena awoke in a bedroom flooded with light, the wind whipped the cream colored drapes easily. She sat up which resulted in a head rush, grasped her head and surveyed her surroundings: there was a wooden chair and modest room door was closed. The breeze blew against her skin. She shuddered and looked down at herself to see a hideous white flannel nightgown hanging on her lean frame.  
  
"Dear God!"  
  
She gasped at the monstrosity clinging to her flesh, this was worse than being in prison. The gown went to her calves with poofed up sleeves that rounded on her shoulders. It was the most ugliest thing she had ever laid eyes on..besides Hiltz.. Not even her grandmother would wear anything like this, the gown that is, and her grandmother wore the tackiest things ever to walk Zi. Xena looked like a girl clown on crack, the sides of her hair was braided into bun on the top of her head. She was appalled.  
  
The last thing she remembered was feeling weak after that announcement they did on the com link to all of Zi, Hiltz had held her hand and lead her into a room. All she knew was that she definitely was NOT wearing that monstrosity when she was awake, someone had to have changed her out of her other clothes and into that god-forbidden gown. She was going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
Xena kicked open the door and marched into the hall, to her surprise the floor right outside of the door was solid rock like in that cave. Where they still in that cursed cave place? She hoped not. With her bare feet as the guide, the Ancient Zoidian had no idea whatsoever where she was going. She was going to find Hiltz and demand a shopping spree, every queen needs an impressive wardrobe and he couldn't possibly deny his queen material happiness.  
  
Finally, she found him, standing down the hall in a group of about three men, talking business no doubt. His back was to her. Good, she had the element of surprise on her side.  
  
Scowling, Xena tapped Hiltz's shoulder and when he turned around hitched the bottom of the hideous excuse for a nightgown to her waist, her white underwear in plain sight. She didn't know what possessed her to do what happened next, she had once heard Van the Major Hottie do it.  
  
"RRHHHAAAA!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked.  
  
Hiltz looked shocked and couldn't take his eyes off of her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"This!" she lifted it higher, her stomach exposed. "What the hell is this?! Who died and let you choose my wardrobe?"  
  
The two men turned pink to their ears, just like their boss they were glued to her. Never before had they seen so much of a woman in so little time, the losers.  
  
"Up here buddy," Xena grabbed Hiltz's hand and pointed it to her eyes. "Answer my frickin' question!"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about," he said after a long pause.  
  
His answer did not seem to subdue her in the least. She was enraged and didn't care who knew it. Maybe it was a mistake to take her; Hiltz never imagined she would be such a handful. No wonder Raven was so pissed with her, although it was easy to see they had something between them. Oh well, it'd all pay off when all living things on Zi were destroyed.  
  
"Bull shit, you know damn well what I'm talking about. Not even my grandmother would wear this-this-monstrosity!"  
  
"I think it looks just fine on you."  
  
Xena gasped and debated for a second whether or not she should slap him across the face. The bastard, lying to her like that, when she was queen she'd get him back big time.  
  
"Liar!" she shouted, stomping her feet on the ground for emphasis.  
  
"Ow!" a sea of obscenity flowed from her mouth as Xena hopped up and down, nursing each of her bruised feet one at a time. Hiltz never heard so many curse words together in one sentence before, she was definitely something else.  
  
From the shadows, Ambient and the other organiods, Shadow and Specula, watched the scene with mild amusement. Watching humans make total fools of themselves was a favorite pastime of all organiods. Ambient didn't understand why that silver haired girl was so important to the master; she was nothing more than a pain in the butt. So she was an Ancient Zoidian, big freakin' whoop, who cared?  
  
Shadow glared at the red organiod, whom he never was fond of, and growled. He was in no position to threaten him but it was worth a shot.  
  
Ambient just dismissed him with the wave of his paw. He rubbed his paws together anxiously; he couldn't wait until show time.  
  
*&*&*&**&*&*&  
  
"Van, Irvine and Thomas are backing you up right now," Fiona's image said as it flickered on the com link.  
  
The black haired warrior nodded and glanced uneasily at the zoid controls; the music had been turned low so no one could know that he had been blasting rock, luckily for Zeke who wasn't a fan of Bon Jovi.  
  
Fiona shook a stray hair out of her face and frowned. "I don't think it was that good of an idea that you went off by yourself without the others, you don't know what you're looking for," she winced like she was in pain. "it's just-just too risky. I don't like it..."  
  
"Take a chill pill, Fiona, no sweat. Don't worry about me, this whole mess will be settled soon and then we can go back to having semi normal lives. Go to the movies.take long strolls in the park.." Van trailed off thoughtfully.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure," she said quietly, her eyes looked on something below the monitor.  
  
Just then the radar picked up an unknown zoid, Zeke roared in alarm. But from what the eye could see, the coast was clear, the only thing moving in the desert was a lone tumbleweed. Then it stopped, the tumbleweed, like something had stepped on it. It was big, whatever that zoid was it was definitely big.  
  
All contact with the base and Fiona was abruptly cut off. The constant beeping of the radar was beginning to drive him mad.  
  
"Yes goddammit! I know there is a zoid out there!" Van shouted at the controls, which just beeped in reply.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Beep.  
  
"Yes I KNOW!!"  
  
Beep.  
  
Van was starting to pull at his hair but stopped when Zeke told him he was beginning to scare him. The possessed radar beeped victoriously at him.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! Shut up!!"  
  
Beep.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Beep!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Tiamat glanced around the remains of the camp sight for any signs of his master and Xena, but unsurprising all he found was drag marks. Using his expert sense of smell, he followed the tracks smack dab into a big, awfully familiar looking blue Blade Liger.  
  
He blinked, *What is going on here?*  
  
The Blade Liger jerked to one side and lifted its paw limply, it's mighty head drooped. Tiamat blinked again and debated whether or not to investigate or to go on his merry way like he hadn't seen a thing. He trotted up in front of the awkward looking zoid and cocked his head to one side.  
  
Inside of the cockpit, that kid what was his name again..oh yeah, Van Flyheight was banging his head on the controls. Zeke was telling him to calm down and that everyone once in and a while lost their cool with machines. But Tiamat doubted the boy heard him due to all the banging. Man, that was going to leave a mark.  
  
Tiamat winced as the Blade Liger toppled over on it's side, should he help out? Nah, he'd kick back and enjoy the show.  
  
"Goddammit Zeke! I hate this! I hate this, I hate computers! I hate zoid radar! I just hate everything!"  
  
*There, there, master. Just relax, c'mon inhale exhale. Just inhale and exhale and everything will be much better.*  
  
The Liger growled mildly as if to say "hey uh.you guys, what about me?" and Tiamat snickered. They were even more pathetic than that Raven kid and his evil organiod, Shadow, whom Tiamat despised with a passion.  
  
Something from behind him caught his attention; Tiamat whirled around to see a Gun sniper appear from seemingly nowhere. It hissed and tried to slam its foot down on the tan organiod, but he moved just in the knick of time.  
  
"Put your hands up!" shouted the Red Gun Sniper.  
  
Tiamat waved his fist angrily at the zoid, who did he think was? Trying to run over him like that? Shesh, some zoids these days no respect for the organiods.  
  
The Blade Liger's head snapped up, it looked extremely out of place lying on it's side, it's head up. Maybe that'll knock some sense into the pilot, Van Flyheight, Tiamat snickered at his own joke.  
  
*I made a funny!*  
  
"Jigga what?" The zoid was now on it's belly, struggling to get back on all fours.  
  
"Come on boy, I don't have all day you know," a female voice snapped impatiently.  
  
The same confused response. "Jigga what?"  
  
Tiamat looked up at the imposing Gun Sniper and bet this was one of Hiltz's mindless drone zoids. It was nothing fancy, the Liger could easily defeat it. That is, if it had the right tools.  
  
"How I can put my hands up if I'm in a zoid?" Van asked meekly.  
  
The zoid tossed it's head impatiently to the side and growled. He had it, Tiamat actually had an idea, he raced up to the Blade Liger and hopped up and down to get it's attention.  
  
"Get lost organiod," the woman hissed.  
  
*No! Kiss mine!* Tiamat glared at the red zoid over his shoulder then returned his attention the Blade Liger.  
  
"Eh? What is it, boy?" the zoid cocked it's head to one side.  
  
Man, he really must have hit his head to hard. Tiamat made a motion for Zeke to get out but judging the bewildered sounds he was getting Van didn't get it. He growled and hopped up and down again, swinging his little arms.  
  
"What do you want.wait a tic.oh my God! You're the organiod that helped Raven steal my Liger!"  
  
Tiamat smacked his forehead, not even he was that dumb. Zeke inside of the Liger growled that he didn't want to let the other organiod take control.  
  
"Good thinking, Zeke," the Blade Liger looked up at the almost forgotten Gun Sniper. "If you want me, baby, then you gotta catch me."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Author's Note: Well that's chapter 13! Thank God I'm done with that! It took me FOREVER to finish it! Damn writer's block! Sorry it's kinda crappy, I hope you liked it anyways. Please tell me what you think, k? ^^  
  
Peace Out!!  
  
*Mi*ChElLe* 


	14. The Countdown

How could he do that to her? How could he just put her in a cell like some sort of criminal when she didn't do anything wrong except protect the lives of her friends? Now she heard word that he was planning on unleashing an Ancient evil and he needed her to do it. Damn, it was suddenly as plain as day why he kidnapped her, Raven, Reese, and Draco. He had kidnapped them to black mail her and he had succeeded.  
  
He also knew some Ancient curses, making it easy for him to make her do whatever he desired. But his intentions were not understood. Xena wondered what she had to do with everything, how could she help awake this Ancient evil? The thing about gossip was you never know if it's true. Knowing Hiltz would definitely confirm her suspicious.  
  
Xena banged her fists against the cold stonewall repeatedly and skin split, she felt the warm red river flow down her wrists and let her angry fists fall to her sides. She turned and pressed her back against the wall and slid down, hot tears forced their out of her eyes. Sobs racketed her chest and she found herself choking on them. She brought her knees to her chest and just sobbed.  
  
She'd never felt so weak, so powerless, so incredibly depressed in her life. It had been a long time since Xena had cried, she didn't even cry when the Deathsaurer attacked her village and murdered everyone she loved.  
  
What would Raven do? She tried to remind herself, those same words she had told herself at least once every ten minutes during her time in the cell. There was only a cot with loose sprains chained up against the wall in the cell, nothing more. Hell, she'd had more room in prison. What would Raven do if he knew he would be scarified for the destruction of planet Zi?  
  
Xena vaguely heard the bar door move aside but still was powerless to stop from crying. She swallowed a sob as she felt something cool go against her tear stained cheeks. Looking up, she saw none other than the silver organiod Zeke.  
  
He growled gently and made a motion with his head to her to stand up. But her legs were like jelly and she could feel more angry sobs on the way. She didn't what else to do, she put her face in her hands and sobbed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, they'd arrived at the Valley of the Rare Hertz, but it wasn't as he remembered it; inside of a mountainous landscape there was something that appeared to be a castle. It's black stonewalls and towers at various heights and angles. Like someone was trying to hide something within those mighty walls. Surely there'd be guards, I mean this is Hiltz's hideout we're talking about here, and these guards would have zoids thus making a zoid battle necessary to get anywhere and therefore causing a lot of noise so they can transport whatever it is their hiding.  
  
No, Van thought, that'd be too risky and he couldn't afford to let any of them go. So he and Zeke would have to infiltrate the lair, no big.  
  
"Okay Zeke," Van said as he jumped out of the cockpit of the Liger that was hidden in a convenient crack in a mountain thanks to Mother Nature. "We're gonna go inside, what I want you to do is try to find Xena maybe we could reason with her. Me? Well I'll just try to find Hiltz even though I sincerely doubt he's here."  
  
The organiod materialized right by his side and nodded, it's red eyes darting around the surrounding area.  
  
"So it's agreed," Van checked the ammunition on his handgun. One could never be too careful.  
  
So they went their separate ways, Zeke took the way on one side of the castle while Van took another. He mentally sighed, thinking about all the things he'd rather be doing right now instead of searching for a madman. Sipping hot coco by a nonexistent fireplace, maybe play a nice little game of checkers and oh let's not forget take a well-deserved nap with Fiona by his side. Or maybe play that really fun game where you draw on a board and someone has to guess what your drawing, the name escaped him, but yeah that sounded great.  
  
"All this thinking about better things to do is making me depressed," Van said out loud.  
  
He crept over the stonewall that surrounded the whole castle, rolled onto the dirt expecting to see dozens of armed soldiers running up to him but they never came. In fact the place looked abandoned, something was definitely not right. He walked over to the door to the guard's tower, kicked it open with his gun in hand ready for action, but just like before no one was there.  
  
"Something's off here."  
  
A fleet of stairs led up to the top and all that was there was a couple of handguns, some shotguns, a map all laying on top of a desk that looked it'd seen better days. From the looks of things, it appeared as though everyone just got up and left. But why?  
  
Upon his return to the outside the sky melted together to produce black, angry clouds and soon it was pouring. It was almost as if Mother Nature was crying in a mix of anger and sadness, not that he blamed her.  
  
Oh no, Van suddenly remembered he had no way of communicating to Zeke. He smacked his forehead at his own stupidity. Hopefully nothing would happen.  
  
Suddenly a blood-curdling scream arose from inside the castle. Van sprinted across the now muddy lot and kicked a door open. He paused and strained his ears for any noise, but only silence met them. He didn't even realize he had held his breath until he looked around what appeared to be another guard's room, like the kind they had at prisons. Just like before, but this time with a full cup of coffee now cold and a brightly colored box of donuts. It looked like everyone just got up and left and it was beginning to drive him crazy.  
  
A moan met his ears, it sounded like it was from upstairs. There was only an open door that led into a dark hall; he cautiously went through, glancing up at the ceiling for any more signs of life.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out.  
  
Another moan came again this time it sounded weaker than before. Still, it came from somewhere up above. Van climbed some more stairs until he reached a closed door. It was locked.  
  
"Hello?! Anybody in there?"  
  
A cry of pain emerged from inside the closed room. He pounded his fist against the door but it refused to budge. His body quivered from adrenaline, he'd got what he wanted, the feel of adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
  
"Please hang on! I'm coming as fast as I can."  
  
He rammed his shoulder into the door, still it didn't move. So he tried it again this time the door gave a shrill shriek just before gently opening like some invisible hand had opened it. Van bounded into the musty room.  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
Van suddenly realized he must have been a sight, holding his gun in both hands cop, one knee on the ground cop style. Inside was a small bed on the far corner, a desk on the other side of the wall, and an open window. A flicker of movement by the window caught his eye and he fired three consecutive shots. Judging from the scream of anguish one of them hit.  
  
"Please some one.hurry.."  
  
Van jerked to his side and saw lying against the wall was an old woman, her short salt and pepper hair sprinkled with what appeared to be blood.  
  
"Ma'am, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
The woman was bleeding from the side of her head, she looked like an overgrown bloody rag doll with only her head up against the wall, staining it a rich red color. Van brought her up so she was in his arms and so she couldn't hurt herself anymore.  
  
Her one of her blue eyes was wide while the other one was half shut. "Please young man, you have to stop her before it's too late."  
  
"Before what's too late? And who?"  
  
"The Ancient Zoidian girl.. Hurry forget about me and destroy her! She's over in the center of this building locked up in tiny cage so she helpless.." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Wait, lady. Are you okay?" Van asked, silently wishing he wasn't alone.  
  
She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with such strength, obviously catching him by surprise. She brought his face close to hers.  
  
"Go, don't worry about me. Have you no ears...? Go now and destroy her before she kills you.."  
  
"Who? Please lady just tell me who."  
  
"The Ancient Zoidian girl, don't let her innocent looks fool you. She is nothing more than his pawn and when he says the word she is at his every command. Destroy her! Destroy her before it's too late.." The old woman's head fell limply onto her shoulder.  
  
Van was at a loss for words, he was numb from shock. He shook the old woman but soon realized she was dead, she had died in his arms. And her eyes were still open and staring right at him. He picked her form up and gently laid it on the bed.  
  
"May God watch over your spirit," he muttered.  
  
Frowning, he gently shut the door behind him. There was no need for arms, the place was empty and whoever it was that attacked a defenseless old woman was obviously long gone. Now all that was left was to reunite with the organiod Zeke and return to the base. The question was where in the sickeningly large castle could he be?  
  
As if an answer to his silent question, Zeke bounded up to him with a young girl over his shoulder, her head resting on the top of his head. But she was no random girl; no she was that Ancient Zoidian girl Xena.  
  
"Gah! Xena!" Van raced up to them and looked her over in alarm.  
  
She was out like a light, the scars on her arms more apparent than usual. Her cheeks tear strained, like she had been crying. Poor thing, Van thought as he took her into his arms, she'd been through a lot lately with reawakening and all then Hiltz had to take her. Her life wasn't very easy, but then again neither was his.  
  
"Good work Zeke," Van stroked the organiod's chin affectionately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The mighty roar of the Blade Liger was a sign of relief to everyone at the Seeyalata base; they were almost positive something horrible would happen to the young Van Flyheight. But he return, unharmed, and not in high spirits. Word quickly spread that he had with him Hitlz's mistress, Xena. And more rumors of their love affair blossomed, people muttering "poor Fiona.. her boyfriend is cheating on her.." None of which was true.  
  
Van was mildly amazed at the swiftness the rumors started; although he wasn't THAT surprised, he was, afterall, the Hero of Zi. And that title didn't come without a price. In his heart, he knew Fiona would never believe such garbage and his true friends would stick up for him. But what was he going to do with Xena?  
  
That mystery remained unsolved, she was unconscious and looked awfully sympathy worthy with her tear strained cheeks and torn clothing. She was no devil's mistress, just a prisoner of the world's madness. Van noted that Zeke paid particular attention to her, stopping every so often to get a good look at her. There was obviously going on through the organiods mind that it could understand.  
  
"Van!"  
  
Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the side of his cheek. "Thank heavens your okay!"  
  
He nodded numbly and stole a glance at Zeke, who had Xena on his back. "Yeah."  
  
Fiona followed his gaze and gasped in delight. Not only had Van returned to her safely he had brought Xena with him as well. Now Hiltz had no leverage over them. The organiods and the fate of Zi were finally in good hands, thank god.  
  
"Perfect!" she clasped her hand on her chest, new found hope swelling deep within the depths of her soul.  
  
"She's unconscious," Van stated in a monotone. "Hasn't changed since I found her. You should thank Zeke, he's the one who found her not me."  
  
The old woman's words echoed through his head, there were two Ancient Zoidians right in front of him.which one was the one she was talking about? He shook his head several times, god what is wrong with him? That woman must have been crazy, she had to have been crazy.or was she? Someone or something had tried to kill her that's for sure, probably to shut her up and in her dieing words she most likely didn't say every last detail. Damn, why did people have to leave such mysterious behind when they die? Honestly, it was damn confusing for the unlucky guy who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
"Well thank goodness both of you found her, I was beginning to worry about our fate. But now that Xena's out of Hiltz's grasp we can finally defeat him."  
  
Fiona helped Zeke take the body to her bedroom, where Xena would be safe. As soon as they had departed, Van sighed and leaned against the Blade Liger's leg. He suddenly realized how exhausted he was, he hadn't had a good nights rest in weeks and it was beginning to show. Battle had left him drained and with no time to recuperate he must not have been the best person to be around.  
  
"Something tells me things are only gonna get harder," he sighed again and looked up at his zoid. "If I don't figure out who that old hag was talking about, I think I'll go mad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere..  
  
A certain raven-haired maverick slowly made his way across the desert, complaining and cursing every step of the way. Why him? What did he ever do to deserve this? Huh? Oh yeah, he murdered masses. That's why. He always knew the past would come back to haunt him but never imagined it would be this soon.  
  
"Raven," Reese called out again with another sigh.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the sound of her voice, stupid woman couldn't she leave him alone for once in her life? It seemed wherever he went a herd of idiots followed. Reese being at the head of them. The moment he got his hands on Hiltz, Raven would kill him with his bare hands.  
  
"For crying out loud Raven, would you at least acknowledge the fact I've been trying to talk to you for the past ten minutes," Reese pleaded. For some reason, her voice sounded a lot closer than it did a minute ago.  
  
Raven glanced over his shoulder only to see the blue devil trotting along side him. A small gasp of surprise escaped his lips.  
  
Reese saw this and smirked. "Well, I suppose I can't be too picky. Now, do you have any idea where we're going? The last time I checked Mastique is over that way," she jerked her thumb to her left.  
  
"Then why don't you go that way then? You go your way and I'll go mine, now beat it."  
  
"Oh Raven, you silly boy, do you really think I'd let you wander the desert by yourself like a lost puppy? How pathetic. I will prove to you I'm right, besides I thought you wanted to rescue Xena."  
  
Raven stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to her with the most threatening look plastered on his face. "What did you say?" his voice was forced calm, he spoke through clenched teeth. "Are you suggesting that I would waste one more minute of my miserable existence babysitting for that good for nothing little bitch?"  
  
He was hopeless, Reese decided, he was so blind to his feelings it was sickening. She knew his emotions better than he did; he was a fool if he didn't realize that. Yup, he was most definitely a fool. How was she ever going to make him open his eyes? Ignorance is not an excuse, it is just plain stupid.  
  
"Oh your hopeless!" she raised her hands up in exhaustion.  
  
If one wants Raven to listen, one must play by Raven's rules. Stupid rules.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The palace in shambles, everything seemed so bleak. And right when things were finally looking up too. Word had just spread that miserable Flyheight had broken in the palace and stolen the key, the last puzzle to unlock the mystery. But everything happens for a reason, maybe Flyheight and his pathetic friends could solve the mystery for him.genius. Get those fools to do all the hard work for him, that way they'd unwittedly just signed every living thing's death warrant.  
  
A smirk folded over his sickly lips, it was genius pure genius. Let them think they won the war, when in reality it was just beginning. His plan was nothing short of genius, he decided.  
  
"Patience Ambient, we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."  
  
//Spoil the surprise.I don't know about this. Your plan in theory is great but you forgot to factor in the fact that every single thing we've thrown at Flyheight, he's hit it with flying colors and grace to spare. He's not stupid, er.THAT stupid.//  
  
"Trust me, the Ancient texts do not lie. My old man did good, followed the directions perfectly. And all to insure the fate of the world in the hands of his son, how generous."  
  
A random solider raced up to his master and saluted quickly. "Hiltz! Sir! It appears that the Ancient Zoidian has gone missing! We have reason to believe that Van Flyheight had broken into our west fortress and took her, what shall I tell the men?"  
  
He simply smiled at this foolishly loyal young man who probably had his whole life ahead of him, that is he did before they meet. He was well aware of all the details but decided it best to just let the solider have feel good about himself for this "current" information.  
  
"Really is that so? I figured he'd do it sooner or later."  
  
"But sir," the solider was confused. "Wasn't she the key to opening the gate to Sacred Realm?"  
  
That smile still was on his lips even though apart of him was agitated. Well no duh that she was the key, wasn't it obvious? Apparently not.  
  
"Yes, solider, she is. I could have sworn it was rather obvious why we kept her. But she's too defiant, if we're ever to unlock her power then we need to understand her and get her to trust us. At the moment, it seems she'll never trust me. But that all will change very soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally civilization, it seemed like forever but they finally made it and graced it's paved cement floors. What a beautiful thing that civilization was. The desert got old fast and if it wasn't for that cursed sand storm they would have probably gotten here sooner. But no closer where they to achieving their mission, in fact they were exactly 1,000 miles away. Damn.  
  
"We should really stop for food, Raven, or else we won't have the energy to continue," Reese stated logically.  
  
Raven groaned and shot her an exasperated look. He was sore, thirsty, hungry and tired, and not in the mood for this. He was getting sick and tired of her voice, her hair, and the way she walked, everything about her! Why couldn't she take a hint and leave him the hell alone?  
  
"For crying out loud, Reese! Leave me alone! Go and do whatever you want! Ride a pretty pink pony for all I care! Do whatever you want just leave me the hell alone! Did I mention for you to LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!?!"  
  
At her clueless expression, Raven continued.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed I don't like you! I've never liked you! I couldn't care less about what would happen to you! I just want you to leave me alone! You irritate me, you diss me and you make me look like an idiot.."  
  
"Actually, you are an.." Reese started to say before he cut her off.  
  
"I am NOT an idiot! You just make me look like one. I am sick and tired of you following me around everywhere I go! A guy needs at least some time to himself and I want some for me but do I get that? NOO. Stupid dumbass Hiltz whom I'm going to kill had to partner you with me! What the hell was he thinking?! I haven't had good nights sleep in months! With all your planning and scheming, treating me like a damn child who don't know a single damn thing.  
  
"Listen woman I ain't no child! So stop treating me like one! You never give me any peace or of the respect I deserve. I'm a wanted criminal goddammit, in other words stay away from me or your dead! OK?!"  
  
Everyone in the town square was staring at the strange couple in the middle of a fierce argument, the husband was pissed while the wife acted like this was nothing new. A wanted criminal? A wave of murmurs went through the large crowd of onlookers.  
  
Reese put her hand over her eyes, this was embarrassing the whole town must have been watching. This probably was the most exciting thing that had happened to these people in a long time. But no, as usual, Raven was blind to his surroundings and blocked out everything except her. Great just great, how was she going to talk her way out of this one with her dignity still intact?  
  
It wasn't Raven ruining her pride she was worried about, he could rant on for all she cared, but it was the townfolk it was quite disturbing for them to witness this. Who knows, maybe they'd have mental problems after this, not that that would be a bad thing..  
  
"Raven, please lower your voice. The whole town is listening," Reese said quietly, her hand still over her eyes. She did not want to see all these people staring at her.  
  
But he would not be calmed so easily. "No! No, hear me out Reese. I've been keeping this bottled up for a long time now and I want it all out."  
  
"No, Raven, really. The whole town IS listening."  
  
"Does it look like I care?!" he raised his voice just to spite her. "No! Look at me, Reese dammit, look at me. If you won't, I'll make you and you don't need to read my mind to figure it out."  
  
Reese just sighed and looked at him through a gap in between her fingers; Raven was standing with his hands balled into fists. Even the deaf would know he was mad with his angry and threatening body language. She had doubts that Raven would ever really hurt her, he wasn't the type to hit girls, but she knew he would physically force her to do whatever he wanted because he could easily overpower her.  
  
Just as she was about to reply an all too familiar voice filled the air. It was none other than Xena's. Reese jerked up in rapt attention while Raven strained his ears to find the source of the sound. It was coming from the large TV screen on the highest tower in the town square.  
  
There was Xena right on the TV, she was laying on some kind of fluffy white bed comforter it looked like. Locks of her silver hair was messily over her shoulder and she looked relived. Raven could just feel this heavy weight lifting from his shoulders.  
  
"Yo listen, I don't want anything to do with Hiltz. He makes our people look bad I mean, really really bad. He's crazy nothing short of crazy but at the same time he's a genius. It's not right; nothing that evil should have ever been allowed to breathe. Let alone breathe for thousands of years; his father was one of the scientists involved in the Deathsaurer project and one of the first to meet his maker due his creation. I have a feeling that his old man wanted this to happen, he did after all help bring life into that.that..monster."  
  
Her pale blue eyes flashed up to something beside the camera and a pale white arm appeared on the side of the lens. There was no doubt who she was talking to, the other Ancient Zoidian Fiona. So that meant they had no idea there conversation was being taped and shown on live television. But what was the station showing this trying to prove, that Xena's not a bad guy?  
  
"I'm not that surprised that Hiltz's father had a hand with the Deathsaurer, but I doubt that he meant for it to destroy every living thing," Fiona point out.  
  
"I do, Hiltz's dad was nastier if not meaner than Hiltz. They knew what would happen once a creature that powerful was unleashed, they knew. But the bastards didn't do a damn thing about it, what about all those innocent people who never even knew about the Deathsaurer Project before it was too late?" Her eyes were bright with tears as she sat up, her hand in a fist. "What about my granddad? Was he so evil that he needed to be punished by the lightening of the gods?! None of those people deserved that, and don't you dare say otherwise Fiona Alicia Lynette because I wasn't the only affected by this. Your parents were murdered too right in front of your very eyes. Your parents pleaded for their lives but when they saw that didn't work they pleaded for yours instead. Their lives meant nothing to that thing, absolutely nothing. They were just little insects to it.  
  
What about your dog? I know how much you loved that little guy, did the Deathsaurer show him any mercy? I don't think so. What did it do? I'll tell you what it did."  
  
"Please stop, Xena, I beg you no more," Fiona pleaded quietly.  
  
But Xena was undaunted. "I was there, I saw it with my own eyes. He really was a sweet dog. He protected his family valiantly like any proud family pet would do, but his attempts were like that of a fly trying to go through a glass door. Fruitless. He had already been hurt by part of the charged particle cannon but he was lucky, he dodged just in time but some of his side wasn't so lucky. I think the Deathsaurer took extra joy in toying with him, it fired it's spikes at him one got his foot so he was stuck in place."  
  
"Stop! No more! No more Xena! I get it! Just stop!" Fiona's voice was highly emotional.  
  
She was shaking; she loved that brown mutt, he made her life worth living with that warm tongue and his friendly bark and wagging tail. He was a girl's best friend when she didn't have any friends. And she had completely forgotten about his existence until now.  
  
Xena shook her head and sat up straighter, from the looks of things it looked like she was enjoying herself. When in reality she was trying to make a point. It pained her to recall that night's events but she had to. No matter how hard Fiona tried to deny it, the Deathsaurer ever being born was wrong.  
  
"No, I don't think you do. Because if memory serves me, you weren't there. You and that silver organiod of yours.or should I say Van's organiod? Zeke. You guys were running like crazy to get away from it, poor ole' Sparky wasn't as lucky and actually answered the call to arms unlike his owner. As I was saying, his little paw was stuck in the ground due to a spike so he was no moving target. The Deathsaurer raised his tail and whipped the little dog into the air and he landed with a whimper. A defenseless, pathetic, hopeless whimper. Did that monster show him mercy? Hell no, instead it toyed with him, threw him into the lake and fired some more of those spikes having some grand target practice.  
  
I'm pretty amazed the little guy survived that long, but he must have been a world of pain. Needless to say his final moments weren't pretty. With a swipe of those sharp claws, the Deathsaurer stabbed your poor defenseless dog. Those claws went right through him in seconds."  
  
"NNNNOOOOO!!!" Fiona clamped her hands over her ears and attempted to block out Xena's words, but it was too late. They had sunk in and forced angry cries.  
  
Xena's features softened considerably and she gently cupped the other girls chin and looked at her at eyelevel. "Now you see, if only you had believed me I could have spared you the trouble. Hiltz must be stopped at all costs and the evil that is known as the Deathsaurer most be destroyed. Or else once it's revived it will not rest until it's killed you, me, and Reese."  
  
Fiona sniffed and wiped her eyes. She had the urge to strangle that girl but at the same time she wanted to hug her, how does that one work? Of course Hiltz had to be stopped, that was a no brainer.  
  
"Well no duh, Xena. Hiltz is a crazy man who must be destroyed before he ruins everything. But the Deathsaurer's been destroyed, Van destroyed it."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Sometime last year, a couple months before his 18th birthday."  
  
"Impossible, it's alive alright. What he destroyed was nothing more than a clone created by Prozen because he couldn't figure out the puzzle to the lost city where the real Deathsaurer is held."  
  
She gasped. "What?! That's not possible! How do you know?"  
  
Xena rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hello, I wasn't kidnapped by Hiltz for nothing. I overheard him talking to his men, his soldiers. I also recall hearing something about the time the Deathsaurer was put back to rest, I think a gypsy tipped them off so they moved the location without changing the texts. So only few people know it's true location, Hiltz being one of them of course."  
  
Raven's mouth had been open during this whole complex conversation. That slimy bastard, he thought with growing hatred for that man. Although he wasn't particularly touched by the dog story that was more a reason to kill Hiltz, but he'd kill him at any rate.  
  
Those scars on Xena's arms were more apparent than before, Raven bet that that red haired freak Hiltz had something to do with this. That guy always had something to do with everything in the whole damn world.  
  
Ok so, Xena's safe..the question was how could he get to her without Shadow or his zoid? Mastique was just too far away, but it was close to that military base that Van was at before hopefully he was still there. Wherever he was, Raven could rest assured that the Ancient Zoidian girl would be there too. And Xena was with her so.if he found Van, he'd find Xena too. Then she could get Shadow back since he was under some spell or something and he wouldn't listen to his master.  
  
Being so preoccupied with his thoughts, Raven didn't realize Xena was still talking. She was angry now, god she was so mercurial.  
  
"I don't need you or anyone else to take care of me. I can take care of myself thank you very much," she snapped.  
  
Fiona scowled and tried again to reason with her. "No, if you get caught again then I can't guarantee you'll come back safely. Van's not feeling too good and I don't want to make him do anymore than he has to."  
  
"I told you, I don't need you or Van to take care of me. I'm old enough to take care of myself. If I get caught than the heavens will be raining blood, because I will kill my captors is that understood? Whether it be you, Draco, Hiltz or Raven. I will kill my captor. I'm so sick and tired of people telling me what to do. I'm fed up with having different people take me wherever they please, like I'm somesort of prize. I don't belong to you or anyone for that matter. You can't tell me what to do."  
  
A soft laugh emerged from his lips, Raven smiled softly. He could tell Xena what to do and she did it whether she liked it or not she still did it. Now was the time to set things straight and end this madness.  
  
He turned to Reese, who was still aborsbed with the footage, grabbed her wrist and led her through the thick crowd of people.  
  
"Ack, Raven what are you doing? I thought you didn't like me," Reese smirked.  
  
"I don't," came the quick reply. "But your in this too, so we have to work together. This is our mission and once I get Xena back safely you can take the lead again, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good." 


End file.
